Take a chance on me
by crazyforcuddles
Summary: Spencer and Emily are happily planning their wedding in Rosewood but with Spencer's family doing everything they can to stop the wedding,Spencer being a workaholic and Spencer's over protective friends things start to go horribly wrong and Emily begins to find comfort in the arms of a beautiful brunette that isn't Spencer. WARNING! GP! And OC.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

In Rosewood's most popular coffee shop people were lined up inside for the crazy lunch rush and like most things in Rosewood it annoyed Lexi."whoever ordered the none fat decaf come up and get it before I drink it myself!"an old lady came in the front of the line and gave the girl behind the counter a sour look before taking her order and walking noticed she only had 15 minutes before her shift ended so she removed her apron and tossed it to the asstant manager and headed for the door"Lexi your shift isn't over yet!"he yelled but Lexi was already out the never stayed through a whole shift,there were other things she could be doing beside working. She was walking towards Aria's art shop when a fist connected with her face."you bitch!you fucking bitch!"Hanna Marin lauched herself at Lexi only to held back by Spencer"nice to see you too hefty hanna"Lexi mocked the pissed of girl"Spencer let me go!I'm gonna kick her ass!"Hanna was beyond furious and people were begining to stop to watch them not that Lexi cared in fact she just casually got off the ground and dusted off her army pants and rolling stones shirt"this isn't over slut!"Hanna yelled as Spencer tried to pull her away but Lexi just flipped Hanna off and left the blond girl struggling in Spencers tight grip while she continued to kick and scream.

...

EIn Rosewood's most popular coffee shop people were lined up inside for the crazy lunch rush and like most things in Rosewood it annoyed Lexi."whoever ordered the none fat decaf come up and get it before I drink it myself!"an old lady came in the front of the line and gave the girl behind the counter a sour look before taking her order and walking noticed she only had 15 minutes before her shift ended so she removed her apron and tossed it to the asstant manager and headed for the door"Lexi your shift isn't over yet!"he yelled but Lexi was already out the never stayed through a whole shift,there were other things she could be doing beside working. She was walking towards Aria's art shop when a fist connected with her face."you bitch!you fucking bitch!"Hanna Marin lauched herself at Lexi only to held back by Spencer"nice to see you too hefty hanna"Lexi mocked the pissed of girl"Spencer let me go!I'm gonna kick her ass!"Hanna was beyond furious and people were begining to stop to watch them not that Lexi cared in fact she just casually got off the ground and dusted off her army pants and rolling stones shirt"this isn't over slut!"Hanna yelled as Spencer tried to pull her away but Lexi just flipped Hanna off and left the blond girl struggling in Spencers tight grip while she continued to kick and scream. ...

"Why do you always look for trouble?"Aria asked as she pushed Lexi's shoulder length brown her to the side so she could tend to her best friends bruised face."hey!she punched me!"Lexi defended"well what did you do to deserve it".

"I slept with her boyfriend"Lexi mumbled through chubby cheeks"who was it this time, the person who stopped you from getting your ass kicked".

"Spencer, ugh!what is she even doing here?I thought this small town wasn't good enough for her"Lexi didn't bother to hide the distaste she felt for Spencer and she fully expected Aria to applause her for it but when she remained silent she knew her best friend was hiding something."just say it already because I'm gonna find out eventually".

"Lexi she's moving back,with ...her ...fiancée"Aria mumbled sadly,lexi shot up from where she was sitting and ignored the pain she felt ,coding to tidy up Aria's desk instead just so she would have something to distract her from her tear clouded eyes."Awww...Chipmunk"Aria pulled her best friend into a hug and rubbed her back when she felt Lexi's tears on her shoulder

"I don't even know why I'm crying".

"Lex-"

"I mean its not like she called me or wrote to me or even tried to see not like there's anyway she had any real feelings for me,I'm just the girl she screwed over in high school".

"You were always too good for her Lex and when she let you go she just proved my theory that she's obviously lacking in brain cells".

"She never was as smart as she thought she was"lexi said through a teary giggle"you know what?forget it,forget spencer because she doesn't matter, not anymore"lexi pulled herself away from Aria and headed for the door. She didn't need this. She wasn't gonna let someone like Spencer Hastings hurt her anymore, Spencer might think she's hot shit now because she has some bitchy New York fiancée and she's some big shot lawyer now but Lexi was certain that Spencer would ever find anyone better then her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was loving Rosewood, it was beautiful and the people were so friendly although it did suck that Spencer had to go into the city to help with the lawfirm but Emily just saw it as an opportunity to explore the town on her own and think about the wedding. Before Spencer she never would have imagined herself finding love,getting married and planning to start a family but Spencer changed all of that. Now she was living in the town Spencer had grown up in and now living with her future inlaws. Spencer thought Emily how to love and how to trust again,she gave her a was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the short girl with the pink streaked hair on the ladder juggling the art supplies. The girl slipped up but court her footing before she fell over but not quick enough to prevent herself from covering Emily in paint."Oh no! no!no!I am so sorry!uhg! I am such a klutz!I will pay for your hair and-"

"Relax its okay,I'm not hurt"

"But you are covered in paint and its all my fault"the girl was now frantically pacing on the side walk,she was gonna get into so much trouble for even giving it a second thought she took Emily up to her apartment on top of her art studio leaving Emily no chance to object"You go have a shower and I will get you something to erar that isn't covered in paint"

"No!"Emily panicked"just clothes will do...I ...I have a this about other peoples showers...are you sure your clothes will fit me because your kinda puppy sized"Emily joked trying to cover up her out burst. The girl jokingly hit Emily on the shoulder

"Very funny,I'm Aria by the way"

"Emily Fields"her second day in Rosewood and Emily already felt like she had made a friend. Aria was funny ,sweet and it was the first time in a long time that Emily felt comfortable in front of a stranger. They talked and Emily learned that Aria was born and raised in Rosewood but left to travel after high school before moving back with her best friend who like Aria was also a successful artist and had pieces of her work in galleries out of town, Aria was just telling Emily about the time her and her best friend cut class to go to s poetry slam down in the next town

"I'm serious! when the school called home my mom was so pissed!"

"I can imagine!"emily laughed

"Then when she found out it was just poetry and there was no drugs or alcohol she was so confused!"

"Did she ground you?"

"For poetry! Yeah right!"they both burst out into laughter historically. Emily felt like shevwasvon a high or something because Aria was just so easy going and fun to be around but the both were interrupted when Emily's phone started to ring. "Hey babe!"

"Emily where are you! I got home and found you gone!"

"I'm so sorry babe I just lost track of time but I'm on my way right now"Emily hung up and finished the last of her wine."I'm so sorry Aria but I really got to go"

"Awww...really? We haven't even had dinner yet,I'll order take out"Aria tempered in a singsong voice

Emily sighed with a lazy smile"I really got to go but I will call you"

"Okay but feel free to stop by the studio anytime!"Aria yelled as Emily closed the door behind her.

...

Spencer had Emily pressed against her car door and was forcefully kissing her and loving the moans Emily was night Emily was wearing a form fitting black dress that barely covered her had been finding it impossible to keep her hands away from her their entire dinner at 'The Grille' and now that it was dark and the streets were almost empty she's had one of Emily's tanned firm thighs around her waste pulling her closer."Yuck!Get a room!."The two startled girls pulled apart when they heard a strangers voice."Lexi what do you want?"Spencer said clearly annoyed as she stood in front of Emily."Nothing I just wanted to say hey to your little girlfriend over here".

"Lexi!-"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot ,she's your fiancé, right"

"Lexi can you just go"

"Gladly"Lexi stormed away,but the entire walk to her apartment she kept picturing Spencer's angry face and the girl next to her who looked so shy and she heard that the girl was from New York she pictured some tall bleach blond with a fake tan and a bad attitude. This girl was nothing like she had pictured,she had a sort of innocence to her that made Lexi feel like the biggest bitch in the world for even trying to hate her but then again she just come back from taking tequila shots with her best friend Aria so it was proberly just all of the alcohol speaking.

That night Lexi lay in her bed next to Jason(at least she thought that's what his name was)and she couldn't stop thinking of the breath takingly beautiful girl next to Spencer and she had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Listen lady! Either you buy something or get the hell out!".This bottle blond spoiled bitch had already changed her order four times and Lexi was beyond pissed

"What Lexi means is please hurry up because your delaying other customers"Lucas the assistant manger said trying to stop the commotion.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was this stupid bitc-".

"lexi!..why don't you go on your break, now!"He was trying his hardest to hold back his temper like he always did around her."Whatever"lexi ripped off her apron and stormed out and took a walk and 20 minutes later she found herself sitting on the bench right out side the coffee shop. She had the worst morning ever and having to wait on bitchs like Hanna Marin and Alison DiLaurentis and having to hear them bad mouth her did not help her mood, all she wanted was to just go home to her apartment and get drunk.

"Coffee?" She looked up and found Spencer's fiancée holding up two cups of coffee. "No thanks".

"Why? you don't like coffee?".

"No I'm allergic. I get sweaty then I break out into hives. The whole thing is just really gross and disgusting,I mean you should properly just leave now and save yourself all the nightmares you'll have"lexi over exaggerated in her lie. "Wait so you work in a coffee shop but your allergic? Correct me if I'm wrong but it really seams like your deliberately trying to get rid of me".

"Very good"lexi said clapping her hands like she was talking to a child."Now why don't you just take a hint,do us both a favor and leave me alone and get back to performing your wifely duties or whatever the hell it is you do" Emily sighed and sat next to lexi before continuing. not in the least bit put off by lexi's attitude towards her. "Look this is a new town for me and I don't really know a lot of people here,so what I'm trying to say is I want us to be friends or acquaintances".

"Your kidding me right? I use to fuck your fiancée and you want us to be friends, doesn't that seam a little bit...oh I don't know...crazy!".

"Its a little out of the ordinary. yes but we're living in the same town so we should try it out".

"Are you for real right now?".

"Yes and like every good friendship let's start off with a simple introduction, I'm Emily Fields born and raised in upstate New York and published writer and you are?".

"If I play along will you leave me alone?"lexi said shaking her head.

"Sure"Emily replied with her best smile hopping to make lexi comfortable around her.

"lexi Summer which I already told you last night. There! Are you happy now?"

"Mhhm...Not really since you are sort of a bitch but it will do...for now." Emily replied then got up."See you around lexi Summers"she waved goodbye leaving a stunned lexi behind.

*******EMILY P.O.V

Emily tried to be as silent as possible as she got out of bed to make Spencer's breakfast but unfortunately the bed here was up against the wall which meant she had to go over Spencer to get out of bed. She climbed over Spencer and when both her legs were on each side of Spencer's hips she felt warm hands on her thighs holding her in place. "now this is what I call a good morning"Spencer purred seductively taking in Emily's position and appearance. Emily had her dark hair open and was wearing one off Spencer's hockey shirts and her boxes. Spencer found Emily so sexy at that moment. She placed her hands on Emily's ass and Emily kneeled down for a heated kiss. Spencer almost always made Emily feel sexy and beautiful, Emily would get people hitting on her all the time and she'd dated people in the past but she always had to be careful not to get too carried away. she expected Spencer to be like everyone else, to run for the hills as soon as she found out the truth, to abandon her the same way her family did and most of her friends, but Spencer stayed, the most controlling traditional girl Emily had ever met stayed and loved HER, one of the most unconventional girls she'd ever meet. Emily was rubbing herself on Spencer and Spencer could feel how hard she was. Emily's dick used to make her uncomfortable but she never let Emily know that because she didn't want to hurt her feelings but even now to some extent it made her uncomfortable. She could look and touch Emily and feel so incredibly turned on but as soon as she felt Emily's hard dick poking her she was still turned on but also kinda grossed out, but lucky for her Emily hated that part of her body so she would never let Spencer look at it or even touch it during sex. So Spencer would just concentrate on Emily's more feminine parts, like the breasts that Emily often had on display in her V-neck tops. Spencer pulled away from Emily with one last kiss."Em as much as I hate to say this but we have to stop, I have to get ready for work"Emily sat up and looked at Spencer trying not to feel hurt that Spencer was pushing her away . again."I'll go take a shower"she kissed spencer on the cheek then walked away. Emily wasn't stupid,being late to her families firm never bothered Spencer but Emily's hard dick did. She hated this stupid thing,she wished she could just rip it off so she could be normal, at least on the outside but she knew she was never normal to begin with,under her cold shower she could pretend that her tears were just water from her shower. She knew Spencer loved her but sometimes she wished that spencer could love ALL of her, even the parts that she herself hated, even the parts that made her feel gross and disgusting. She looked down at the blade cuts on the inner of her thighs, she knew that was the one place Spencer wouldn't get too close to so there was no chance she would ever find out to so there was no chance she would ever find out that she'd started cutting again. Moving to Rosewood and meeting Spencer's family on top of the usual feelings of self loathing had led her to start cutting again, Spencer would be so disappointed if she ever found out but Emily couldn't bring herself to stop "Hey gorgeous you almost done in there?".

"Yeah!just give me a minute!"she loved when Spencer called her names like gorgeous and beautiful but sometimes she wondered if Spencer did this out of guilt for rejecting her. .

LEXI P.O.V

"And then she was all like"let's be friends"lexi mocked in a New York accent. "Okay Emily does not talk like that!and be nice to her.".Aria scolded as she continued to cover her best friend in paint.

"Whatever that's how she sounded in my head.".

"That's because you were properly high".

"Whatever, she's still weird".

"She's actually kinda cool,I mean we sorta hung out earlier"lexi gasped and hit Aria on the shoulder."Traitor! You've been hanging with the enemy!".

"Hey! She's really not that bad...and I sorta already invited her over"Aria said before rushing to the door."Traitor!Traitor!"The shorter girl yelled out from Aria's bedroom.

"Emily hey, come on in".

"Never trust squirrels because their all filthy traitors! Its all in the eyes!"lexi yelled from Arias bed room unaware of the new girl in the living room.

"Sorry, don't mind her, that's just my best friend lexi and I'm pretty sure she's high on paint fumes right now".

"Hey squirrel! Do you think I should open up Rosewoods first strip club?!".

"Half our high school did see you naked, so yeah go for it!".

" bitch!"The shorter girl jokingly yelled back.

"There's some overalls in the bathroom so just get dressed an we can do this"Aria said directing Emily to her bathroom."What is it we're doing exactly".

"Painting my floor and I thought who better to help me then the girl I randomly covered in paint"Aria joked then left Emily to change after leading her to the bathroom. The overalls were like twice her size but that still didn't stop her from adjusting and readjusting her her special underware and when she fanialy walked out she could hear voice from what she assumed was Arias room.

"Normal people paint their ceiling, not their floor"Emily heard lexi say as she walked into the room.

"Well I'm far from normal,I'm an artist,a visionary,I see the world in neon lights"

"now who's high on paint fumes"Emily commented.

"And the skyscraper has jokes!"lexi yelled out as Aria clapped and cheered. "Skyscraper?"Emily was confused."If you haven't noticed,your like the tallest one here,therefore your skyscraper. Aria over here is squirrel because of her big eyes"lexi explained

"and lexi is chipmunk because she has cheeks made for hiding nuts"Aria continued jokingly."Now lets get started"

"What do i-"Emily gasped as a red paint was slapped against her chest by a smitking Lexi.

"For now just stand real still"Lexi through paint right across Emily's stomach.

"Why don't you just-"Lexi was cut off when a large amount of paint was through across her back.

"Oh you are so going to get it squirrel!"Emily's not exactly sure how it happened but soon all 3 girls spent hours laughing and rolling around on arias white carpet bedroom floor in paint and by the time they were done it looked like a peace of art just like aria said it would. Emily had to leave early because Spencer's family was having a party for them down at the country club to celebrate their engagement but she exchanged numbers with lexi and lexi actually looked sad to see her go. When lexi first found out about Emily she had a string of horrible things she was going to say to her, about how Spencer was a bitch and how they deserved each other because they were both just spoiled bitches,she wanted to hurt Emily so bad that she'd go crying to Spencer and they would both leave Rosewood and Lexi wouldn't have to spend not an extra moment with their miserable selves but the moment she saw Emily all those hurtful things became harder to say. When Emily approached her outside the coffee shop and didn't back down even after she was a total bitch to her lexi began to have a sense of respect for Emily and the moment she saw Emily in Arias paint covered overalls and looking more beautiful then any girl she's ever seen she couldn't find a single bad thing to say, instead she found herself laughing and amusing Emily just to see her smile and it wasn't just because Aria wanted her to be nice, there was just something about Emily that just drew her in and couldn't figure out why.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was wearing a long blue dress that wasn't too tight but fit her well and honestly she felt like a shiny new toy being dragged around the country club being introduced to all Spencer's family friends and people they did business with."Spence!"A pretty blond rushed over and hugged Spencer a little too close for Emily's liking so she felt a surge of jealousy flow through her. Spencer noticed the look she had on her face and rolled her eyes then quickly stepped back and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist."Hanna this is my fiancée Emily, Emily this is Hanna the friend who's always too busy with her fashion to visit"Spencer introduced."So this is the sexy mama from New York you told me about?".hanna asked with a smile

"Yep,she's the one"Spencer replied and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and held her closer looking into her brown eyes with a big smile making Emily blush."How cute I just wanna vomit."a bitchy tone interupted them"Alison DiLaurentis "the new blond introduced herself to Emily with a tight lip smile and icy blue eyes that made feel Emily uncomfortable"Em the 3 of us went to high school together".

"And we ROCKED IT"hanna exclaimed loudly while swaying slightly in place with a over the top smile

"Han how much have you had to drink"

"Clearly not enough Hastings!"Hanna continued"now future Hastings come with me."Hanna grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of Spencer and Alison and over towards the open bar."So Emily, judging by your amazing choice in partners and awesome fashion sense ,I'll say we're gonna be best friends but first let's get drunk"Hanna handed emily a shot and she took on and held it up."To you and Spencer's happy baby filled future!"hanna continued more seriously" and to Alison and I busting your knee caps in if you ever break our best friends heart, cheers!"Both girls drank up and Emily felt sorta awkward after that but soon Spencer and Alison joined them and Emily just kinda zoned out of the conversation while the three friends talked about high school and people she didn't know. At that moment she wished she were anywhere else. "Emily?". Spencer said knocking Emily out of her day dreaming "I'm sorry what did you say?".

"Someone's not too bright"Alison mumbled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Babe hanna wants to know if you want to go shopping with her sometime?".

"Sure"Emily agreed reluctantly. They spent the rest of the time talking and Emily getting to know Spencer's friends, she even warmed up to Hanna but she still found herself nervous about the upcoming shopping trip. Emily spent most of the night in Spencer's arms, never parting for too long and it made Emily feel..loved. Something she never thought she'd feel again after everything that's happened, after all the people she's lost, all the people that left her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily you hardly even know her"Spencer lectured frustrated.

"I know her well enough and she's my friend"Emily answered as she finished her make-up."Spence it'll be fine, we're just gonna hang out,have a bite then I'll be right back home with you".

"Why don't you just skip it and stay home and we can have some fun of our own"Spencer said as she kissed Emily slowly, pulling out all the stops to make her stay. She really didn't like Aria,Aria was always that girl in high school who would do anything to be different, always protesting for things that should be left alone, she was like a hippie and Spencer did not approve but she wasn't goner be one of those controlling people that try to dictate every aspect of their fiancées life, no she was gonna let Emily make her own decisions but that doesn't mean she was going to like it. Emily responded to Spencer's kiss but eventually pulled away."Nice try but I really got to go"She gave Spencer on kiss before heading over to meet Aria at a small little club in New haven. After the first day of hanging out she found herself either at Arias art studio or her apartment, there was just something about her that made Emily feel like she could be herself, she felt so comfortable to the point where she was starting to think of Rosewood as not just Spencer's home but hers as well. "Em over here!"Emily spotted Aria in the front row and walked towards her."Right on time. Open night is just about to start" Aria commented as she hugged Emily. Emily and Aria spent most of the night watching singers, poets and musicians come up and perform,Emily was having an amazing time but she had to go. Aria and Emily were about to get in a cab when she realized she left her purse inside"why don't you take this one, I'll just catch the next".

"Are you sure?".

"Yeah its no problem"Emily watched Aria leave then she walked inside to look around,when she noticed Lexi step on stage, she wore a short silver dress and looked sorta tipsy she smiled at the crowd as she began to sing into the mike.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

On stage she was a completely different person, venerable,sad,scared, searching for approval it was like looking into her soul. It was every word was so intense it was Emily could just how hard it was for her to say them. It was the kinda of singing that made it clear she'd been heartbroken the kind of way that made it impossible for you to be the same again. That night as Emily slept beside Spencer she couldn't get that voice out of her head. Spencer was the only girl to ever truly capture Emily's thoughts but now she finds herself falling for another girl and along with those feelings came the undeniable feelings of guilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my go Em!look how big this is!"

"Hanna put that down!"Emily grabbed the giant dildo from Hanna hand. She had no idea how a simple shopping trip had turned to them suck in a sex shop! Hanna acted like she was a nieve virgin the way she kept squealing ever 5 seconds!

"Who the hell uses anal beeds!"

"Hanna!"people were seriosly staring at them as Emily practically dragged hanna out. Emily doesnt how it happened but not even 5 minutes after Hanna gushing about anal beeds Emily found herself on all on her knees and on all fours.

"Hanna-"

"Shh!thats my man whole of an ex"hanna pointed to the attractive blond talking to the sails women.

"He cheated on me with the town whore " hanna hissed " god I hope he gets an STD "

"So why are we hideing? "

"I may or may not have trashed his apartment and he may or may not be filing a restraing order against me "hanna replied casually."So how you like Rosewood? "

It wasn't long after that and the girls where both having lunch at the Grill, Emily found herself disappointed they didn't go to the coffee shop and it had NOTHING to do with the gorgeous smart mouth brunette that hadn't left her mind but if she did run into Lexi they friends now right?friends text each other right? Emily grabbed her phone and felt disappointed that Lexi still hadn't text her!

"Are you okay Em!"

"Yeah just texting Spencer "Emily felt guilty not just because that's what she should have been doing but also because of how easy it had become for her to lie "Spencer can be such a workaholic buzz kill sometimes, leaving you all by your lonesome".

"Hanna its okay, I don't mind, it just gives me a chance to explore Rosewood more".

"Or you and I could do some girl bonding by going to..."She pulled out two gift cards from her bag"The Rosewood spa!"She yelled out.

"Hanna! Wow!...that must have cost you a fortune!".

"Nope not a penny! I sold Sean's new gaming system"she continued with a sip of her wine."Serves him right for being a jerk"she said smugly."So this trip is compliments of Sean".

"Well thank you Sean"Emily said as they both giggled. "So how did you and Spencer meet?".

"Dating site, we talked for a few months then met in person and we just...clicked you know, it felt right". well it used too.

"Wow, I need to join a dating site if it means meeting hotties like you"Hanna commented causing Emily to laugh and discovered that she really liked Emily and could just tell they were going to be great friends,Emily was funny and didn't try to have all the attention on her like most pretty girls which was something that hanna herself was guilty off,She could see how Emily's eyes lit up whenever she mentioned Spencer or the wedding as if the whole thing was a dream come true for her, this girl clearly had it bad for Spencer so because of that hanna had no objections to their relationship but one thing that really stood out to her about Emily was that she could be sort of closed up when it came to talking about herself but then again Emily was pretty shy and it was only their first time hanging out but hanna was gonna make it her mission that they become best friends. As for Emily,this day was amazing! she felt like she was in an episode of "Sex in the city"minus all the sex, just hanging with her girls going shopping,stopping for lunch and dinner then gossiping and talking about fashion, something about all of this felt so incredibly feminine it made Emily smile, Emily was actually happy here

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spence!Spence I'm home!"Emily yelled as she walked into the Hasting residence guest house where her and Spencer were staying until the wedding."Spence?"Emily saw two cars parked in the front yard ,one belonging to Spencer and the other one she recognized as Mrs Hastings, she walked into the main house and entered through the kitchen door and when she was about to yell out she heard shouting."Mum can you stop!"Well that explains where Spencer was. The Hastings parents weren't the most affectionate parents but they loved their children even if they never showed it." All I'm saying is maybe you should reconsider weather you want to go through with this whole thing because marriage is a very big life time commitment"Mrs Hastings said just as Emily was about to make her presence be known.

"Don't you think I know that already?its what I want! I want to be able to spend the rest of my life loving her".

"Spencer your fiancée is a lovely"she hesitated for a moment"person, but I can't just ignore how unnatural this whole thing is"she finished awkwardly.

"Unnatural! Are you so disgusted by my sexuality that you don't want me to be happy with her!I can't fucking believe you right now!".

"Stop it!"Mrs Hastings yelled as she slammed her hand on the kitchen counter.

"Don't you dare! We have been nothing but supportive of you since the minute you came out! We tolerated all your tactless girlfriends over the years! we even went out of our way to find someone crazy enough to perform the ceremony but I will NOT let you ruin this family just because you want to play house with that...that thing!".

"Her name is Emily! and I love her!".

"Its just a delusional boy in a dress!"She yelled out angrily causing Emily's breath to hitch. she ran out before they could realize she was ever there. She ran with tears streaming down her face, she didn't know where she was going and she was too hurt to care, all she knew was that it hurt so bad, it felt like her heart was literally breaking and every fiber in her being was trying not to do the same. she dropped to her knees in the middle of the park because she couldn't breath its like all her body knew how to do was cry. It was dark and she still had her satchel on from lunch so she searched in her bag for her blade,it became a habit of hers to keep it with her since the first time she cut. She pulled out the blade and began to cut, the blade wasn't sharp because she learned early on that when she was faced with a sharp blade the temptation to cut deeper and end it all was stronger but at this moment she wished it was sharp because she wanted it all to be over. Images of when she was 7 and her mother had given her a time out for wearing one of her dresses, she was 13 and the boys in the locker room held her down and beat her up and just left her there. She remembered her father telling her this would never happen if she would just"man up"she remembered crying for hours in her room after her mother cut her hair and took away her make-up when she was 15, her mother taking her to people to pray for her and make her "normal",images of them kicking her out and her begging to them to let her stay and her begging to god for forgiveness that she let them down and coursed them pain, even that time in that alley not to long ago all leading up to the first time she felt comfort in letting the blade be her only release of pain. So lost in her pain she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

"Emily?Emily what the fuck happened to you!"Lexi got down on her knees and grabbed the blade from Emily's hands and for the first time Emily looked up. Emily didn't look anything like herself, her eyes were puffy from crying and her make-up was running and she was covered in dirt. Lexi gasped as she noticed Emily's left hand was covered in blood and cuts."Emily we have to get you to the hospital!".

"No!no hospitals!".

"Emily-".

"Please!"Emily pleaded to lexi.

"Okay at least let me take you to Aria to fix you up".

"No I dont-".

"Its aria or the hospital, your choice".

Emily nodded as Lexi covered her bloody arm with her jacket and led her out the park and into her car to drive her to Arias apartment. The whole ride over was silent with Emily too ashamed to speak and Lexi just didn't know what to do to break the uncomfortable silence. She didn't know if she should try to talk to Emily or weather she should call Spencer or her family. She wished that she could take away all the hurt that Emily felt but she realized that she barely even knew her so so she didn't even know where to start but she promised herself that she would get to know her and she would be there for her no matter what.

"Aria! Open up!"Lexi banged on Arias door having had her spare key revoked."Somebody better be dying! Or our friendship is over!"Aria yelled as she pulled open the door in dark spider pajamas."Emily what are doing here?"Emily just showed Aria her hand and Aria sprinted into action getting her first ad kit and doing whatever it took to make sure Emily was alright, all the while in silence. Aria and Lexi were worried, Emily hadn't said a single word,she just went about with a glazed over look in her eyes like she wasn't even there, she didn't even react after like a child Aria tucked her into her spare bedroom. Aria came out of the bedroom and saw Lexi with Emily's phone."Okay what are you doing?"Aria said as she grabbed the phone.

"I texted Spencer as Emily so she wouldn't freak out".

"Spencer's her fiancée don't you think she deserves to know what's going on?".

"No Spencer Hastings is a selfish-".

"Lexi don't start-".

"No Aria there's a reason she didn't go to Spencer and did what she did instead".

"Your right but we can't exactly force her to stay... but I would prefer it if she did, I just want her to be okay again".

"I know squirrel me too" Lexi said as she hugged Aria."Me too".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey gorgeous "Lex flashed her dimpled smile at the gorgeous redhead the same way she had done ever since she was 16 but the older woman just rolled her brown eyes even though a smile still graced her lips.

"I'm not in the mood for your nonsense today Lex"

"Someone is meeean" Lexi mocked as she got to work on the women's usual order.

"You know if you come by later tonight i can just fuck the happy right into you"

"Lexi!"Lexi just chuckled and as much as the woman tried to be angry she couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and truly be flattered by Lexi being interested in her.

Lexi handed the women her coffee with a wink " on the house just for you " the women took her order and headed out the door shaking her head in amusement. Even as she passed Spencer on her way out.

"my offer of mind blowing sex still stands!"

"Goodbye Lexi!"the women closed the door behind her.

"Same ole Lexi I see"

"And same ole nosy Spencer " Lexi snarled when she heard the voice that used to make her heart beat a mile a minute but now just pissed her off.

"Hanna will be pissed if she found out your trying to sleep with her mother."

"Well hanna can just kiss my pearly white ass " it took everything in her not to bitch slap Spencer.

"Look Lexi-"

"It's Alexia to you Hastings, you lost the right to call me Lexi a long time ago Hastings "

"I'm sorry -"

"Sorry for what!For letting your friends dis me!,for humiliating me!"Lexi got louder and loader, the coffee shop was closed so she didn't keep her temper in check."Or are you sorry for breaking my heart!which one is it!"

"Dammit Lexi it was high school!move one!"

"Move on!"lexi jumped over the counter to get right up in Spencer's face"You have always been a selfish bitch Spencer!no wonder Emily left your ass!"the moment the words left her lips Lexi knew she was screwed. Spencer had come here to make peace but it seamed like Lexi was hell bent on keeping a grudge.

"You know where Emily is don't you"

Lexi tried to rush out the door but Spencer grabbed her arm before she could.

"Where is Emily"

"Emily who?"lexi played dumb and Spencer pushed her up against the counter making her flinch.

"Oh Spence !I love it when you get rough with me " Lexi purred. She loved to see 'always in control' Spencer all riled up and pissed off and she was seriously amused and wanted to see how far she could push her but Spencer had known Lexi since they were 15 so she knew when Lexi was messing with her and playing one of her twisted games and this time she wasn't gonna give Lexi the satisfaction of watching her lose her cool so she stepped back before she lost it.

"You tell Emily that I'm giving her space but when she's ready to talk I'll be waiting " Spencer glared at Lexi one last time before storming off and Lexi let out a sigh in relief. She didn't know what Emily saw in Spencer.

Emily was still the same, she only reacted when they tried to call Spencer over or when they tried to get her into the shower the rest of the time she was a zombie of her old self and Lexi was actually considering stayng over at Aria's to check on Emily. Spencer called constantly but Aria would give her the same reply"At a friend,be home soon, love you" she tried to keep it sweet yet personal, that and it was better then Lexi's "go jump off a bridge Hastings"Aria walked through the apartment leaving trails of clothing around the house till she was completely naked, she planed to just have a quick shower before Lexi came to bug her at her studio. She walked in and fully expecting Emiy to be still sleeping in the spare room so she didn't bother to knock as she entered the bathroom. Emily had recently woken up and planed to use the shower then get the hell out of there, not just Aria's apartment but Rosewood in general, she couldn't stay here anymore, she didn't feel safe or loved. She had cried through most of her shower and it took everything in her not to look for a razor to cut but she decided to resist the urge till she got somewhere she wouldn't get caught. She had just stood out of the shower before she could grab a towel she heard Aria shriek"holly shit you have a dick!"Emily caught site of a shocked and completely naked Aria. Emily grabbed a towel to cover herself up and that's when Aria remembered she was naked so she ran out slamming the door behind her. Emily stayed in the bathroom fraking out!it wasn't supposed to happen like this! Aria wasnt surpose to find out like this! She was suppose to talk to her about it not just put it out there! And now Aria was freaking out!and Emily now fealt like was scared of how Aria would react and of the hurtful words and rejection that was sure to come but no matter how hard she wished she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. She came out the bathroom and found Aria waiting for her so she just let it all out."I know your surprised but I was born a boy but I'm a girl on the inside and Spencer's mother hates me and I'm practically used to everyone seeing me as some kind of freak show because that's how I've felt my whole life and I really want us to be friends and it will hurt me if we weren't so I'm just gonna leave before I make you mad or you kick me out" Emily rushed out with her voice horse from crying. she was expecting Aria to kick her out,the thought alone made her tears start to flow, but instead Aria just starred at her blankly."Okay...definitely unexpected.. but okay". "I just told you I was born a boy, shouldn't you be freaking out right now". "Emily that doesn't matter to me, your a good person Emily,someone who I consider a friend and friends just don't bail on each other when their needed the most"They both smile for a moment. Then she remembered something."Should we tell lexi".

"Tell Lexi what?"

"tell Lexi that Emily's dumping Spencer for me " Aria joked

"Dammit Em!I thought you wanted me! Now I'll just have to settle for being your bitch"lexi said it so seriously that Emily and Aria burst out laughing. Emily looked up at her and Lexi noticed how beautifully Emily's eyes sparkled when she was happy and once again she felt her heart start to beat faster and for a moment she felt a connection to Emily, something she's never felt before. She looked into Emily's eyes and she couldn't look away. Emily must have felt it too because she stopped laughing and just stared."Emily what happened to you"Lexi knew she acted on impulse but when she felt her self crave Emily's lips she said the first thing that came to looked down ashamed and she some how looked broken. This was nothing like the girl she first met. Emily sighed not exactly sure how to begin, she was just so ashamed of what she had done."Spencer's mother said some really...hurtful things"Emily chocked out remembering every word"she...she called me a freak show...she wants to cancel the wedding because I'm...a freak"

"Emily-".

"Aria she was right, I am a freak, lexi I have a...a..".

"Emily was born a boy"Aria finished when she saw how badly Emily was freaking out. Lexi looked at between the two towel covered girls stunned than seriously confused, there was just no way Emily had a dick, they had to be just messing with her.

"Bullshit "

"Lexi!"

"Aria that's impossible "

"You should really shut up now Lexi!"

"I wanna see it"

"What! " both Aria and Emily yelled in shock!Lexi had to joking!

"come on, drop the town " Lexi joked " if you have a dick I should at least get to see how big it is"

"Lexi do you have to be so insensitive! Just stop being suc-".

"Okay...I'll...I'll show you"Emily doesn't know why she said yes, maybe it was because of the moment they shared that made her feel safe or maybe she was just going crazy.

"Emily you don't have to"Aria mumbled as Emily stood up and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before she could chicken out and run away she dropped her robe and revealed herself, all of her. Lexi gasped as she saw Emily. Her eyes instantly found Emily's perky breasts, then down to Emily's dick that was huge. She had no idea how Emily hid that thing. Her eyes kept going between the two till Emily covered up, she looked at Emily's face and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and eyes that were filled with fear.

"Ever had a blow job?".

"Lexi!".

"What! That thing is huge, like I bet some hot bitchs have had that! Like if it was me I would be riding that thing all day-".

"Oh god"Aria said shaking her head.

"I would have Em pulling on my hair as she hit it from the back"lexi got up on the kitchen counter to demonstrate.

"Don't you dare! We eat there!"Aria warned but that only encouraged lexi.

"She could slam into me till I can't walk like-"Lexi yelped as aria pulled her down . Aria was about to seriously hurt her when they heard Emily laugh loudly more than she ever had she ever had around them, she was clutching the towl around her and was almost on her knees because of how hard she was laughing, Emily and Spencer had just had the biggest fight of their relationship, they weren't over but the weren't happy either and she had just revealed her biggest secret to girls she had known for only two months but for some reason here she was laughing like she truly hadn't been happy in forever and the sight alone just took Lexi's breath away. When Emily had calmed down Lexi walked towards her and kissed Emily on the cheek without a second thought."Your an amazing girl Emily Fields and nothing is ever gonna change that " Emily blushed shyly but the two just kept smiling at each other like none of the crap from the past week had ever happened. And Aria who was had just witnessed her best be sickeningly sweet to the first since Spencer watched the two with a sinking feeling. This was not gonna turn out well. It wasn't long before Lexi began to feel the craving for Emily's lips, it would be so easy for her to just lean over just a little...

The growling of Lexi's stomach instantly ruined the mood and the both pulled away immediately.

"Wow! I am starving!"Lexi lay back with her hands behind her head " Aria, go fix me something so I can stuff my face" as if on quo Emily's stomach growled.

"I am pretty hungry Aria " Aria just rolled her eyes and walked away unable to believe that Lexi had succeeded in making someone else as lazy and rude as she was.

"I NEED to start making friends that don't send me back to the age of slavery " Aria mumbled but in all honesty she didn't mind taking care of them, Lexi with all her drama and craziness was easily the best friend Aria had ever had and Emily..well..Emily was quickly becoming someone she considered herself lucky to call a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!A quick side note:this chapter is a bit risky so please let me know what you think and if you would like more like it.

As for who's endgame, I will let you guys decide but I do have two separate ending chapters ready and i will most likely post up both.

Okay thats all.

Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

***"Where are we going!"Spencer yelled trying to look annoyed but really she was bubbling with excitment on the inside;she loved this side of Emily, the fun playful Emily who would take her out for suprise trips to the park and smile like there was no tomorrow. That was the Emily she fell in love with.

"its just around the conner Spence!"Emily gushed as she pulled Spencer around Centrak Park.

"tada!"Emily exclaimed as the small hidden duck pond came into view. It was something so simple but so special to her. Emily pulled out a blanket from her oversized bag ignoring Spencers confused smile.

"let me introduce you to my babies"Emily giggled not caring how silly she sounded especially to a soon to be lawyer."That's Tammy and Jefferson"Emily pointed out to the two ducks that looked identical to Spencer.

"their brother and sister but all they do is fight " Emily rolled her eyes disappointed. After naming all the ducks and giving them a very interesting soup Oprah back stroy Spencer couldnt stop laughing at how crazy Emily sounded.

"So Billy and jacky are not long lost seperated twins!"

"Billy is actually an evil clone created by the evil genius Skyler so she can come between Amy and Mason" Emiky explained as they continued to feed the ducks.

"that Skyler is diabolical " Spencer mused with an amused smile. She knew how crazy they sounded but she didn't care because she was with the women she loved and they were happy in this moment. Emily and Spencer cuddled into each other under the tree with big smiles on their faces. Spencer with her arms around Emily kissed her cheek softly and Emily blushed shyly.

"This is the spot were my parents met when they were 10, this is were they had their first kiss. This is where I used to come every Saturday with my family for as long as I can remember " Emily revealed sadly" Even when my dad was away my mom and I would come here and feed the ducks and we'd make up all these crazy stories together after that we would head down that hill and take a carriage ride home. It didn't matter how many times we fought in that week on Saturday morning it was like nothing ever happened, we would have that one perfect family day that reminded me how much they loved me regardless of everything. I remember thinking how lucky I was just to be apart of something this special " Emily wiped away a few tears that were coming down her cheeks. This always made her emotional."Look down over there " Emily pointed to the carriage were a small family could clearly be seen were getting on. The women was short and tan and was smiling down at man who was tall and bulky also with tan skin as he held a small giggling child on his They looked like a happy beautiful little family."That's my family " Spencer was beyond shocked!that was Emily's family!The one she had yet to meet. That's Emily's big secret."i hav'nt spoken to them since i was 15 and they kicked me out " Emily broke down into tears as Spencer heald her close and let her breakdown in her arms. That's the day that Spencer knew that she would do whatever it took to love Emily and protect her anyway she could. She would give Emily the family and the life she deserved because Emily was the love of her life and she was worth it. ****END OF FLASHBACK

PRESENT

The right thing to do was to call Emily up the moment she didnt come home but really was it so wrong for Spencer to want some time away from the women she was never a party girl but There were Those days when she just wanted to go out to a fancy dinner and drink and dance after a hectic day at work and all Emily wanted to do was sit at home. She never wanted to meet new people or even go out in public to oftern, it was like all she wanted was to hide away. Somtimes being with Emily was like walking on eggshells, she had to constintly make sure not to offend Emily or make her feel insecure in anyway, she felt like she had to constintly prove her love and it was tiring! but Emily still and always will the the love of her life.

Emily hadn't seen Spencer in a week, that's longer then they have ever been apart and it was killing Emily because not long ago they were so happy and now Emily didn't even know if they were together or not and she was too scared to find out just in case it was really over between them, she didn't want it to be over. Emily had spent most of her time hiding out in Aria's apartment and working on her latest book or just helping Aria with her art but most of the time her days consisted of staring into space and thinking of Spencer or crying. Occasionally Lexi would do something stupid to distract her, like a few days after Emily had reveled her big secret Lexi began to do everything in her power to make Emily uncomfortable unlike Aria who was trying to ignore Emily's confession and just move on, Lexi had started to make sure some part of her would connect with Emily's dick in a way that would make Emily hard,making Emily feel like she wascheating on Spencer, at first Emily thought it happened by accident but by the smirk on Lexi's face Emily knew she planed it. Emily's special compression underwear was always really uncomfortable and her being hard while using them made it worse to the point where it started to hurt so Emily not being one for confrontation decided to do the only thing she could do, she stopped wearing them, she figured that if Lexi realized that Emily wasn't wearing them she would feel uncomfortable and stop whatever game she was playing but this only seamed to encourage Lexi to do itmore often to the point where emily only wore her compression underwere in public because it was no use around Lexi, she didn't know what was happening between her and Lexi but it was starting to feel a lot like flirting."Aria!Aria!Aria!"Lexi yelled quickly as she ran into the apartment."Where's Aria?". "Bathroom, she taking a shower!"Emily replied as lexi raced past her."Aria!"Aria screamed as Lexi pulled open the shower certain."What the hell!"Aria shrieked as she tried to cover herself.

"Oh please its not like I hav'nt seen you naked before".

"Is there a reason that your invading my privacy".

"Oh! Guess who I saw".

"Lexi!".

"Fine, fine, no guessing. Anyway Ezra Fitz walked into the coffee shop and he was asking about you, so I told him that you would meet him for diner to night".

"Are you crazy! Why would you do that!".

"Because you still love him and he's still in love with you".

"You don't know that!".

"Aria he still has the ring" Aria was stunned, before her and Ezra split up he gave her a promise ring but then some messed up stuff happened and she ended up breaking it off and gave him back the ring but she hadn't so much as looked at another guy since him. "Look I'm the last person to be giving relationship advice but Aria this is your second chance, he has the ring on a chain around his neck and I caught him looking at your art studio like he could some how see you, Aria he is still hopelessly in love with you, I'm not saying you should just pick up where you left off but don't give up either". .

"Your deep"Aria replied after a moment

"I have my moments"Lexi said smugly.

"What about the camping trip"Aria and Lexi had been planing to go on this camping trip with some artists that they had met at a liberal arts protest their senior year and since then they all promise to all meet up at lest once a year to let lose and what better place to do that then in the middle of an isolated forest, it was a whole weekend of making artistic works and music and just another reason to get high.

"Don't worry about it,me and Em will go".

"Go where?" Emily replied as she walked into the bathroom.

"Aria has a hot date with her true love so you and me are going camping so they can fuck". "Speaking of fuck, can the two of you get the fuck out because I'm naked!".

Emily and Lexi rushed out the bathroom and headed for Aria's closet.

"So what do you think Aria should wear, super sexy or supper slutly"Emily said lifting up two dresses. "Neither, both of those are mine" Lexi said as she took the dresses from Emily.

"So I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can be on the road by 6 to beat the traffic, don't be late Fields"Lexi said as she picked out an outfit for Aria and she then smacked Emily's ass as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"welcome to the best time of your life emily fields" Lexi said as they found the campsite. The entire hike over she never let go of Emily's hand. She didn't know what it was about Emily but she just couldn't keep away, Lexi reacted on impulse and she always had but with Emily she found herself calming down, thinking things through, even with Aria to some extent she was hyper active but when it came to Emily just being around her was enough."Lex I don't belong here, I'm not an artist".

"Emily your body is art so that's good enough for me"lexi said with a flirty wink. It wasn't her best pick up line but it got Emily to blush so it was worth it. When Emily revealed her secret to Lexi the first feeling she felt wasuncontrollable anger. She wanted to rip apart Spencer, the whole hastings family and anyone who had ever hurt her Emily. Emily was incredibly beautiful inside and out but also insecure, and so broken, Emily needed to realize that she was as amazing as the world saw her and lexi was going to make that happen. Turns out the artist retreat was just like a normal camping trip except for all the poetry and art work, but Emily actually found herself having fun but it wasn't until the campfire that things started to heat up. They all sat around the camp fire drinking and smoking weed and at this point Emily was royally smashed.

"Okay never have I ever...slept with someone who was like family or distant family"lexi said when it was her turn. Everyone stayed still except for Jenna who kneeled over and took a shot.

"Eww...that's disgusting!"Someone said and the others agreed."18 years old, the best orgasm of my life with my step brother, thank you toby".

"your such a slut!"Emily slured to which Jenna just shrugged.

"Never have I ever...had sex with more then one person at the same time"jenna said and she washed as lexi and 3 other people took a shot."Last year when the 4 of us shared a tent"a Chinese boy with long black hair replied. "I take that back jenna, Lexi your definitely the slut!".

"Well come on miss Fields let's see what you got"Lexi urged on.

"Never have I ever...had real sex"Emily said covering her face in embarrassment.

"No way!".

"Its not possible". Emily heard some people mutter."Define real sex?"Someone asked.

"I've done stuff I just never had stuff done to me but I've only ever been with my fiancée". "We've got a virgin in our presents! And here I thought you all were extinct!" Alice another artist yelled out. They continued to joke and fool around until one by one they went to their tents but for Lexi and Emily the game was far from over, once Emily had changed into her sleeping clothes they started up again with the shots and weed, trying to out do each other, Lexi and Emily were laying on the same air mattress when lexi thought of something.

"So no one has ever pleased you before, like ever".

"Nope"lexi couldn't imagine how anyone could not want to sleep with Emily, she was beyond sexy! images of Emily floated though Lexi's mind and like her hand had a mind of it's own it began to rub through Emily's boxers. Emily's eyes slammed open when she felt Lexi's hand on her, she opened her mouth to object but she found herself moaning instead. She'd never experienced sensations like this before, she felt herself get hard and let out a sigh of disappointment as Lexi pulled her hand away. She opened her eyes and saw Lexi staring down at her with her eyes darker then before, Lexi kneeled over and kissed Emily with force and Emily gasped in surprise and that gave Lexi the chance to slip her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily resised at first and tried to pull away but once she felt Lexi's tongue she melted into the kiss and pulled Lexi closer wanting to deepen the kiss, it had been such a long time suce someone had kissed her like this, all Spencer did was work on the day they actually had time together all Spencer wanted to dk was go out with friends or make Emiky ho down on her. After kissing for a few minutes lexi pulled down Emily's boxers and with a smirk on her face she crawled down Emilys body and took Emilys duck in her had and began to lick up and down Emily's hard dick before putting it in her mouth coursing Emily to moan and buck her hips as Lexi began to move faster. This was wrong!this was so wrong!Emily wanted to pull away!she needed to push Lexi away from her and run home to Spencer but a pareticular good lick made Emily buck her hips instead hips. As for Lexi...well she loved having Emily in her mouth and the sounds Emily was making drove her crazy. The look of hesitation that Emily had when She realized what lexi was up to just amused Lexi and egged her on even more to finish what she started. Lexi moved faster to the point were she was deep throating Emily and Emily was basically fucking her mouth,Lexi hadn't done this since she was in high school and had her"gay panic"were she fucked everything with a dick but she never felt the level of pleasure she felt now,with Emily it was different, she felt something deep and she knew Emily felt it too. Emily felt herself going over the edge so she tried to pull away but lexi held her firm in place because Lexi was so not done enjoying this. When Emily cam in her mouth Lexi swallowed every last drop until Emily had calmed down. This was the best feeling Emily had ever felt, she had no idea her body could ever feel that way and all she wanted was for it to never stop. As for Lexi, according to her this was just the start of something special and as far as she was concerned, they were far from done.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke up the next morning with the worst hangover she had ever had,for a moment she was confused about where she was but when she noticed a mess of brown hair covering a flawless face the memories of last night came rushing back. Lexi. The campfire. the kiss. Oh my god the kiss! Lexi kissed her and she kissed back! Then lexi had her mouth somewhere...else..."I cheated"Emily said out loud. She cheated on Spencer! Emily had never cheated a day in her life, she hated cheters! And now she was one of them!she had allowed herself to be sucked into Lexi's web of temtation. Lexi was gorgeouse and sexy! she had a thing about her that just drew Emily in and she wasnt the only one, one the rare occasion when they spent time out in public Emily would find herself amused at the way both men and women would be so easiily influenced by Lexis charm and now Emily was just one of those sad people who lusted afterat Lexi even though they knew better. In this whole situation what really got to Emily was the fact Lexi was completely clueless about the effect she had on people. Lexi woke up in the middle of Emily's freakout."I cheated on Spencer, I'm a horrible person"Emily mumbled through tears.

"Emily its okay".

"No its not! Lex I cheated!".

"Emily you were drunk and high, we made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes even you and Spencer. Its okay". "I wanna go home. Just please take me home"Lexi who was unable to deny Emily anything agreed to take them home so they prepared themselves for what was sure to be a long awkward trip to Rosewood.

...

.Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Emily. After her disastrous fight with her mother she waited up most of the night for Emily but she never showed, she was hours away from calling the cops when Melissa mentioned that she saw Emily running out the guest house early that night in a hurry which could only mean that Emily must of heard what her mother said and didn't take it very well, but this was a small town and Emily didn't have many friends except for that Aria girl, Spencer figured that Emily needed a day or two to calm down then she would come back home either to break up with Spencer or to cry in her arms, that aways happened whenever they fought. Spencer went to work the next few days not really thinking about it but when Melissa reveled that Aria and Emily stopped by to collect some of Emily's things. Spencer screamed at Melissa for not stopping her but Melissa replied with a simple"its not my fault your fiancé needs a leech" Spencer found herself constantly calling Emily's phone but more then a week later she still hadn't heard from Emily and she realized that without Emily her days were not worth it. Without Emily there were no morning kisses,no flirty texts throughout the day or surprise take away when she was too busy with work to remember to eat. She loved Emily with all her heart and she was a Hastings, and Hastings don't quit,so she did some digging which wasn't much since Aria's apartment was right above her art studio and that's where she spent the weekend, camping outside Aria's apartment door waiting for Emily to come home, it didn't matter if Emily was staying there or not but with Aria being one of her few friends Emily was bound to come here some time even if it was just to say goodbye and when she did Spencer would be right here waiting for her and that's where she was when she began to hear voices..

"You are such a pervert!you do know that right?" Lexi and Emily got into a heated friendly debate on the way over after hearing a caller on the radio talk about his date with a stripper and had continued to debate down the hallway as they neared Aria's apartment.

"Emily?"Emily stood stunned as Spencer approached her. She definitely wasn't expecting this. "Spencer how lovely to see you! now leave before I'm forced to call pest control "Lexi replied like venom. "Lexi can you give us a minute?please"Emily pleaded with her.

"Fine, I need to call Aria anyway" Lexi mumbled before slamming the door once she was in the apartment. For a few moments Emily just stood and observed Spencer, her hair was out of place, she had no make-up on and was in a track suit. She looked nothing like the Spencer Emily was use too

."Spencer what are you doing here?".Emily asked softly with her hands hugging herself and her eyes cast towards the floor.

"What do you mean "what am I doing here? Emily I love you, I'm here for you, I'm here for US"spencer said as she pulled Emily closer.

"Emily what did you do"Spencer gasped as she saw Emily's hand. Emily pulled away quickly and took a step back. "Emily. I thought you weren't going to do this anymore"

"Spencer just...I'm not your problem anymore. I heard what your mother said about me"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry for that but she doesn't get to chose who I want to be with and I want you. No one can ever love you like I can and I do, I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". "But your family-". .

"Will learn to love you"spencer interrupted before she kissed Emily with as passion as she could invoke and smirked into the kiss as Emily responded. "You know I'm going to have to get you help right?".

"I know"Emily loved kissing Spencer but at that moment she couldn't help but compare Spencer lips to Lexi's. Then she remembered what she did and fealt incredably guilty. Spencer was nothing short of amazing and Emily cheated on her. "I want to show you something " Spencer kissed Emily's hand sweety and Emily smiled as they left.

...

Aria smiled as she walked into her apartment with a dreamy look in her eyes. She had just had the best date ever! The best date ever that lasted the whole weekend and most of this morning. Aria giggled at just happy she was.

"I know that look! That's the 'Aria just got some'look"they Lexi put down her laptop and bounced in her seat.

"Yes!I got some,I got a lot!"Lexi and Aria both squealed and happily embraced eachother jumping up and down

"The sex drought is officially over!Your vagina is finally getting some air!"Lexi yelled out with her hands in the air "Ezaria is officially back on!"

"Maybe we're jumping into things too fast but honestly I am so undeniably happy and-"Aria looked behind Lexi confused "Lex why is your laptop blinking?"

"Oh shit!I almost forgot!"Lexi turned the laptop so it was facing Aria. When Aria saw the person on the screen her whole face became red and with embarrassment and she scratched the back of her head looking down.

"Hey Caleb" Aria awkwardly waved at the screen.

"Hey Aria"he cleared his throat "Congratulations on the, um.. how did you put it Lex?The drought being over " Caleb burst out laughing with his hand over his mouth and Aria groaned in embarrassment

"You could have warned me " Aria hit Lexi with a pillow before sitting next to her.

"See how she abuses me when your gone! " just for the heck of it Aria smacked the back of Lexi's head.

"domestic violence!"Lexi yelled but Aria just hit her with the pillow instead.

"why are you always so loud?"

"I DON'T KNOW ARIA!I WAS BORN THIS WAY!"

" Hey! Dont yell in my ear!your gonna make me deaf"

Caleb just laughed at Aria and Lexi arguing with each other. They were always like this and it was so much fun to watch.

"I really do miss you guys"

"Then why don't you just come home already. I miss you big Bro, even Aria here is going crazy without you"

"That is true " Aria agreed "seriously though when are you coming to visit. Lexi's your baby sis but I've been the one taking care of her all by myself"

"Hey!I can take care of myself!I'm not a child"

"Last week she almost chocked on a coin. Seriously I dont even know how..."Aria continued ignoring Lexi.

"Don't worry, I will be back in a month!"Lexi and Aria both cheered. Even though Caleb was older then them and Lexi's forster brother the three of them were practically the best of friends, and he was sort of like the protective bad ass big brother that Aria always wanted. The two girls spent over an hour talking to Caleb and firing questions at him about his big top secret computer job with the government. At least that's what he called it but Lexi was convinced that he was really just using his high tech gadgets to be a goust hunter like the kind she saw on Caleb had to got back to work but he promised Lexi and Aria that he would check in again with them next week.

Aria and Lexi were cuddled up in Aria's bed and Aria told Lexi all about her big date with Ezra and because Lexi was Lexi she insisted on knowing all the spicy details of the date including the steamy sex afterwards.

By the time Aria was done giving Lexi all the info she wanted Aria had blushed more times than she had thought possible.

"Squirrel " Lexi said using her pet name for Aria "I don't think I have seen you this happy before. It's nice"

"Ezra makes me happy. It's like seeing him again after so long you would think the feelings we had would have lessened but they've gotten stronger and I'm happy. For the first time in a long time Im truly happy "

"If anyone deserves to be happy it's you" the two girls embraced each other happily.

"Thanks Chipmunck"Aria said using her pet name for Lexi."Now all we have to do is find you someone"

"Nope. That is so not happening Squirrel."

"Aw come on chipmunck "Aria whined " You hav'nt been in a realtionship since "Voldemont" "Aria stated refering to Spencer.

"Pssh!I have been in plenty of relationships since that trainwreck"

"one night stands and random hookups don't count"

"how about-"

"Sleeping with someone that's already in realtionship doesn't count either " Aria cut Lexi off."Let me set you up with someone nice"

"Squirrel..."

"I'm serious!take your pick. Girl, boy, black,white, tall, short-"

"Slow down there Miss matchmaker"Lexi got off the bed " And besides, I already have my eye on someone " Lexi smirked as she strutted out the room with her hand on her hip. Aria jumped up so fast trying to get untangled from her blanket that she fell off her bed trying to chase after Lexi."What!"Aria yelled from the floor.

"You heard me!"Lexi yelled from the kitchen as she started digging in Aria's fridge. She was starving!

"You need to tell me everything! "Aria yelled as she grabbed the bag of chips from Lexi.

"I was gonna eat that " Lexi pouted.

"Is it someone we know?"

"We know everyone " Lexi said still keeping her eye on the bag of chips on the counter. They looked so good...

"Lexi!"Aria snapped her fingers in front of Lexi's face " focus!"Aria handed her the chips and rolled her eyes as Lexi started stuffing her face like she hadn't eaten in days!

"soo..who is it that you got your claws into now."

"I can't say"

"chipmunk. .."

"What I will say is that,she is super gorgeous and we have already had one sexual encounter and it won't be our last"

"keep going"

"and she is really sexy and " Lexi closed her eyes tight and heald her breath the way she did whenever she couldn't contain her emotions."I really really like her!"

Aria squealed in excitement!it had been such a long time since her bestfriend had wanted anything other than sex. Lexi has never really been the kind of girl to stay long without sex but after 'Voldemont ' she had become a little more loose than Aria would have approved off and if Lexi was now showing an actual interest in someone for more then just sex that meant to Aria that Lexi was finally ready to stop running away from her feelings and start letting love in without being afraid of getting hurt again. Aria stopped in the middle of her celebration when she remembered a vital piece of information. Lexi loved to self sabotage.

"Lexi is she single?"Lexi remained silent and refused to look at Aria.

"Lexi..."still Lexi refused to look at her and Aria was getting frustrated.

"Alexia Brianna Summers!"

"I'm handling it!"

"Your handling it!"

"Look it's not a big a deal " Lexi sat up on the counter and shrugged.

"Your planing to break up a realtionship and your acting like it's nothing!"

"it's not like it's world domination!"

Aria huffed and crossed her arms but Lexi just pulled her in between her legs and held her in place.

"Look it's not like this girl and her partner are doing so good anyway and judging by the way she keeps looking at me and flirting with me their realtionship is pretty much over, all I'm doing is just giving their relationship a little shove to its ending while showing her how much more I have to offer" Lexi smirked deviously.

...

"This place is beautiful Spence "After travelling for almost 30 minutes Spencer and Emily had pulled up in front of a house that had a big backyard and a huge tree out front. It was a pale peach kind of color. It wasn't brand new and honestly it looked like it could use some work but from the moment Emily drove past it on the day she arrived she had fallen in love with it. This house was by far Emily's dream house! It definitely wasnt something that would really interest wealthy people but to Emily it was perfect. It wasn't too big or flashy like one of those magazine houses, no this house was cosy and warm. The kind of house that would be perfect to raise a family in.

"I'm glad you like it Em because honestly it would have been really embarrassing if you did'nt "Spencer kissed the side of Emily's head " especially since I just bought it this morning " Emily turned at Spencer shocked but excited. "Are you serious?!"

"this is all for you Emily " Spencer was almost knocked down by Emily when Emily tackled her to give her a hug and started planting kisses all over her face."How did you know?!"

"Em you practically drooled over it when we drove by, to be honest it kinda made me jealous " Spencer joked and Emily giggled and shoved her shoulder but Spencer just pulled Emily closer by her waist and Emily draped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her softly but as she kissed Spencer she was struck with the memory of what her and Lexi did. She pulled away from Spencer because the guilt was seriously getting to her. Here Spencer was being so amazing and here Emily was being unfaithful..

"Em what's wrong?"Spencer noticed Emily's teary eyes.

"Spence I.."This was it. Emily was gonna come clean."I..I never realised you noticed. You never really notice much about me"Emily chickened out. But in her defence she did get a new shade of lipstick weeks ago and Spencer has yet to comment on it.

"I know and I'm sorry " Spencer caressed Emily's face."That's all gonna change, I'm gonna try harder to make this work. I want things to be like when we first started dating and all we wanted was just be around each other. I love you Emily and I'm willing to try harder to make this work "Spencer confessed.

"I love you Spencer and nothing is ever gonna change that " Spencer was looking into Emily's eyes so intensely that Emily could feel her heart racing a mile a minute and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She doesn't even remember feeling this way before her first kiss. She had to do it. She had to tell Spencer what happened.

"Spencer...Lexi..."Emily took a deep breath gearing herself up for what she was about to say."Lexi she.."

"Uhg! what did she tell you about our past relationship" Spencer rolled her eyes annoyed. Lexi just couldn't keep her mouth shut! "Let me guess? She branded me the Candy Man."

It had completely slipped Emily's mind that Lexi and Spencer used to date but now that Spencer mentioned it she was kinda curious. Something pretty big must have happened for Aria and Lexi to hate Spencer so much.

" Its really not that bad Em"

"Spence, Aria literally hissed when I mentioned your name "

Spencer signed and ran her fingers through her hair. This is not how today was supposed to go.

"Lexi and I had an intense relationship in high school. It was more than a fling but I wasn't ready to officially make her my girlfriend and I was nowhere near ready to come out as gay. Long story short, I ended up breaking her heart. Aria and I never really were friends we were just more like classmates and we hung out once or twice but after what went down between Lexi and I Aria hated me, they both did and they wanted nothing to do with me. I've tried to make a things right with Lexi so we could at least be friends but everytime I tried she just shut me down. Emily Lexi is still bitter about what happened,she hates me so damn much, it like she's hell bent on making sure I'm never happy"

...

"Lexi. ..."Aria covered her eyes with her hands and sighed but Lexi was quick to grab Aria's hands and make Aria look up at her.

"Aria I can't make anyone cheat. I can't put some kinda voodoo on them and force them to be unfaithful to their partner. If this girl and I happen to fuck it's because we BOTH really want to."

"lexxx " Aria whined

"Aria trust me. "Lexi pleaded"Im usually clueless when it comes to people being interested in me but I'm telling you this girl and I have so much sexual tention and she us so sex deprived that i could just spreed my legs and she would have her pretty head between that"Lexi snapoed her fingers but Aria was not in the least bit amused.

"Lex I thought you were done with all this drama"

"it's not drama"

"Lex-"

"Look I really I like this girl Aria and she seams to like me too"

"She's in a RELATIONSHIP"

"Yeah but her partner sucks and I can treat her so much better,Aria her partner can't even make her cum but i could give her everything, Aria she's the kinda girl that I would actually like to have something real with "

Aria looked at Lexi and knew her bestfriend was really interested in this girl and even if what Lexi was planning to do was really messed up Aria wanted her bestfriend to be happy and Aria couldn't deny that Lexi was right, you couldn't force someone to cheat. Lexi wasn't the kind of girl to go were she wasn't wanted. Whoever this mystery girl was if Lexi and her had already been doing things that were more then 'friendly' and Lexi was already plotting to break them up this girl was probably doing something to make Lexi think that she had a real chance with her which meant that her realtionship wasn't really all that stable to begin with.

"Can you at least tell me who she is"

"Nope " Aria couldn't find out she was crushing on Emily. Not yet"if I tell you who she us you will just feel guilty and then you will try to stop me and you know I can't say no to you Squirrel ."Lexi kissed both Aria's cheeks.

"Lexi if you weren't my bestfriend -"

"You would be completely lost,I know!"Lexi put her hand over her forehead dramatically coursing Aria to laugh then pull her off the counter. Coursing Lexi to yelp.

"You almost killed me!"she was so damn dramatic.

"Shut up and bend over"

"Jeez Aria, are you gonna tie me up too, make me your bitch " Lexi said as Aria jumped on her back almost knocking her over since Aria was slightly taller then Lexi.

"Your an idiot " Aria smacked the back of Lexi's head. "And considering how many times I've had to save your ass you might as well be my bitch" Aria was right there. Aria had saved her ass more times then Lexi could remember. Lexi honestly didn't know what she would do without Aria, the girl was like her rock, Aria knew all Lexi's dirty little secrets, things that not even Caleb knew and Aria had stood by her side regardless. Aria had never ever spilled any of her secrets, she trusted Aria more then anyone else. Caleb may have been her "big brother"but he would kinda constantly try to do what he thought was best for her and try to make sure she did the right thing instead of just being there. Aria was one of the few people on the face of this earth that Lexi would gladly go to hell and back for.

"To the park!"Aria commanded and Lexi gladly complied.

Lexi wasn't exactly sure how Aria would react when she found out that Emily was the girl that Lexi was after but honestly according to her Emily would be better off with her then she was with Spencer. Lexi hated Spencer more then she ever thought humanly possible and she'd be damned if she let Spencer be with Emily just so Spencer could make Emily miserable, which Lexi was convinced she would in due time. Lexi genuinely liked Emily and she wanted Emily all for herself and she knew that she could love Emily the way she deserves all she had to do was get Spencer the hell out the way and she knew exactly how to do it. Lexi was gonna get the girl and crush Spencer Hastings all at once. Life couldn't get better then this.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick side note:

Spencer and Emily are END GAME. Even if it takes a little while to get their relationship right.

That's it!

...

FLASHBACK!FLASHBACK!

(high school!)

Hanna Marin walked down the hallways of Rosewood high with her cell phone in hand and texting her boyfriend Sean,She loved him but at this point he was pissing her the hell off! she spun at a conner and collided head first into someone.

"Hey watch it bottle blond!"Lexi yelled as she pushed Hanna back. Then stormed off in the other direction. Hanna scrowed from her possition on the floor and glared at Lexi's retreting form, she got herself of the floor then strutted over to over to Alison and Spencer over at her locker.

"I hate that girl, she has a serious case of bitch syndrome".

"and your just figuring that out now"Alison arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Guys she's not that bad"Spencer defended " She's actually kinda sweet"

Hanna stared back at Spencer like she had grown a second head."Are you kidding me!sweet!that bitch is about as 'sweet' as an STD.!"

"She IS a walking STD "Alison snarled which coursed Hanna to laugh and Alison smirked. Spencer on the other hand didn't even smile and Alison was the first to notice.

"What's the deal with you Spencer, you been defending the loser a lot lately.".Alison stared at Spencef with judging eyes. Spencer had been acting strongly lately, the change in her attitude was subtle but Alison always was good at reading people.

RINNNNNNNNG! (And saved by the bell)

"guys I need to go, I have chem so I can't be late"Spencer says before she rushes off. Spencer felt like she was under interrogation with the way Alison was staring at her,Alison alway had a way of making people think she knew all their secrets. Spencer was halfway down the hallway when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the closet, she felt soft lips on hers and moaned in response."Shouldn't you be in class"Spencer said as they pulled apart."Your right, I guess I should properly get dressed"for the first time spencer noticed the girl was only in a bra and panties."No!..I mean your already late so we might as well...cut". "spencer hasting cutting class, somebody call the cops we have an impostor"the girl mocked as Spencer pulled her in by her waist for a kiss

"Your a bad influence on me Lexi summers".

"Yet you still love me".

"Lexi I don't thi-".

"Whatever hastings just fuck me".

...

"STOP KILLING THE ARTS!DON'T SILENCE OUR VOICE!,STOP KILLING THE ARTS!DON'T SILENCE OUR VOICE!,STOP KILLING THE ARTS!DON'T SILENCE OUR VOICE!"10s of students stood outside protesting the demolition of the Rosewood community theater center, among those students stood Aria Montgomery with her bull horn and Lexi by her side."Broadcast the word"Aria said as she past on flyers. "I'm freaking the fuck out! I sent my application to UPEN and I'm still waiting on a respond "Lexi whined as she handed out flyers along side Aria.

"When did you want to go to UPEN?".

"Well Spencer-".

"And here we go again with spencer".

"I don't understand why you hate her so much, her friends I can understand but Spencer's different". "Before you got here those people that Spencer calls "friends" use to make my life a living hell,yeah Spencer and Hanna didn't hurt me directly but they still watched and did nothing and that makes them just as bad. You know the only reason my mom took the job at our high schoolwas because she was tiered of seeing me coming home crying everyday. So just please be careful, your my best friend and I just don't want to see you get your heart broken". Aria confessed.

"I'll be okay squirrel, because I have you, so don't worry about me, I'm tougher then I look"Lexi said before kissing Aria on the cheek. Aria had never really fit in at Rosewood and Alison and her crew had no problem pointing that out ever since she was a kid. She thought she'd had a friend in Hanna because they were both picked on constantly and never invited to parties or sleep overs with other girls their age but after returning from arts summer camp Aria realized her best friend had changed, gone was the shy overweight hanna and in her place was a slim confident goddess. Hanna still has some weight on her but that didnt stop her from finely being able to find cute clothes in her was happy for her, but when hanna attracted the likes of Alison Di'Larentes and started ditching Aria to go to parties she knew their friendship was over. When Lexi moved to Rosewood when Aria was 15 Aria's mother appointed Aria to show her around and they got to talking, Aria discovered Lexi's passion for art and when Alison and her crew began picking on Aria the next day she looked to hanna for help but the blond just looked away so Aria accepted that this was how her high school career would go that was until Lexi interfered

"these bitchs bothering you Aria?"Lexi said as she slid in next to Aria and leaned on the locker

"What did you just call me!"Alison challenged.

"Wow blond and dumb, well can't say I didn't see that coming"Lexi dead panned. "Listen skank! I don't know who you think you are-".

"Lexi Summers nice to meet you".

"Whatever just watch your back bitch because you really don't want me as an enemy"Alison warned as she took a step forward.

"See that's just the thing, I don't give a shit about you and your minions"she referred to Spencer and Hanna "The first one looks like she's about to break and the bottle blond looks like she's about to eat her"Lexi took a step forward"I'm not one of your Rosewood villagers so if you mess with me or my girl Aria again I WILL hurt you"she warned then grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her away before Alison could respond. For the first time someone stood up for Aria, Lexi publicly made herself an enemy of Alison and declared Aria a friend and spent the rest of the year proving to Aria that she was a true friend and now with Lexi falling for Spencer Aria was scared to lose another friend and scared to see Lexi hurt.

...

Lexi looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled. She was wearing a black and red form fitting dress, the dress was simply beautiful and it was one of a kind, an Aria original. When they were 16 Aria had designed what she bestowed "the best prom dresses of all time" but when it actually came around to prom Aria was hit with the chicken pox, so instead of making the dresses like they planed, Lexi who refused to let Aria be alonr so stayed at home with Aria so she wouldn't be completely miserable and now a years later Lexi had stolen the sketches from Aria's room and made their perfect prom dresses a reality only difference is now they would wear them on graduation."Everything is finely coming together mom, I got accepted into the university of my dreams with the girl I love and today I'm gonna stop being such a pussy and tell her how I feel"Lexi said to the bed side picture of her mother. The women had long brown hair and beautiful light brown eyes that made Lexi wonder if her mother would have been some kind of model. In this picture her mother was just 14 and already pregnant with Lexi as could be seen by the bump in her sun picture of her mother that she spoke to every night since she was 13 and got emancipated was the only picture she had of her mother,, that and a letter describing the deep poverty she lived in that made it impossible for her to care for Lexi. Her mother chose to give Lexi up for adoption in hopes that she would get a good family to adopt her and give her all the love in the world but unfortunately we all don't get what we want in life and when Lexi was diagnosed with a rare heart condition it had her in and out of hospitals till she was 6, she then found herself in forster homes each worse then the last, with emotional and sometimes physically abusive care givers and the fact that Lexi was always so small in size made her a huge target for the bigger kids to pick she was placed in a home with Caleb Rivers the young boy took pity on her and showed Lexi how to defend herself. She was closed off from the world never knowing any type of true affection that it took Caleb 3 months for her to actually trust him but when she finely did open up to him for the first time in her short life she felt like she wasn't so alone. Caleb later helped her get emancipated with him and stole Lexi's file from the adoption agency that led her to Rosewood and to her father."The only thing that could make this better is if you were here with me mom, I love you"Lexi said as she kissed the tip of her fingers and placed it on the picture. Her mother had died in a car crash just weeks after giving Lexi up for adoption but Lexi wishes more then anything that they could have had the chance to be in each others lives. Lexi hears the honk of a horn outside so she grabs her cap and gown and leaves her apartment but not before locking it."Wish me luck mum!"She yells out on her way out. she steps onto the side walk and gets blinded by flashing lights."There's our girl"Ella Montgomery says as Aria steps beside Lexi and Ella continues to take pictures of the two."Okay your blinding me here mama Montgomery"Lexi said blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Aww...but you two look do beautiful!"Ella snapped more pictures."When is Caleb gonna get her, I want to get some pictures of all us together"

"Caleb has to work but he will meet us there " Lexi said as Aria pulled her aside. Lexi noticed that Aria was tearing up a little."Lex the dresses...how did you-".

"That doesn't matter, all that does matter is how smoking hot we look"Lexi gushed as she struck a pose.

"Come on girls, you can't be late for your graduation".

...

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me? Ice land will be fun, just imagine all the amazing pictures you can take"Lexi had a love for art but her passion was photography."I could even trade in my first class ticket for two coach"Aria did her best trying to convince Lexi to come with her.

"Aria you know I can't"lexi signed then continued" look how about we just go to this party thing tonight and just go crazy in the few hours before you have your flight"Neither girl was really into partying but Lexi wanted to see Spencer and Aria wanted Lexi to be happy so they both headed towards the party.

...

"ARIA!ARIA YOUR HERE!"Hanna slurred once again. .

"Yes, I thought we already confirmed that, now why are you yelling".

"I'm notyelling"Hanna slurred once more but this time whispering drunkenly. Aria and Lexi had been at this party for a few hours before Aria told Lexi to go find Spencer like she knew lexi was itching to do but not long after that a drunk hanna stumbled into her night.

Meanwhile...

Lexi was walking around the party asking people where Spencer was, normally she wouldn't dare give up any information about her and Spencer but they were gonna start a life together so who cared if a few people thought that they were friends, high school was over. "Hey have you seen Spencer?"Lexi asked a blond girl who's back was turned but once she turned around Lexi realized it was Alison, only this Alison didn't have a pissed or smug look on her face, no this Alison had a happy smile and not that creepy smirk she always did."Hey Lexi!you lok great! (okay Alison was definitely drunk if she was complimenting Lexi)

"okay I've got to go find Spencer now".

"actually i juat saw her go upto the bedroom, its the one on the left with the green door " Alison said before said taking out her phone and going back ignoring Lexi. Lexi found beyond creepy that Alison was being nice but honestly she just figured Alison was just a little of the rooms where occupied so Lexi almost cheered when she found one that Alison mentioned. She walks into the room and in that moment for the first time lexi summers has her heart broken. On the bed in her bra and panties only, is Spencer making out with some guy!"Spencer what the hell!"Lexi yells out coursing the two to brake apart. Spencer looks at her guiltily before turning to the guy."Wren can you give us a minute?".

"Sure" he replies in an english accent before leaving the room. Both girls stare at each other.

."I heard you got into UPEN, congratulations".

"Spencer that doesn't matter right now. Not when I just caught you about to fuck some guy!". "She already fucked him,a lot"Alison said as she smirked from the doorway.

"Spence how could you!I thought we were gonna have a life together, I thought you loved me".Lexi yelled as her brow eyes clouded with tears.

"Spencey only loves daddy's approval".

"Alison your really not helping right now"Alison just giggles in response.

"Lexi this thing between us was never official and honestly most of the time it just felt like casual sex but I do love you,I love you so much but I just...I just, I can't be a lesbian".

"It isn't something you can choose Spencer!".

"Well I'm not like you! I can't just walk down the streets holding another girl's hand and have people staring at me.".

"Who cares what people think!a relationship is about the people in it! Fuck the rest of the world!who cares!". "I care!I care what the people in this town are gonna say, I care about disappointing my parents!".

"Oh and here we go again with goody two shoes spencer sacrificing her happiness once again just for them". "You don't get to judge me when you don't even have parents who care enough to stick around!". Spencer yelled out but immediately regretted it once she saw the hurt look on Lexi's face. That was a bitch move on her part and she knew it."Lex-".

"No fuck you Spencer" Lexi says before storming off.

"Lexi please! I'm sorry!, please..." Spencer was openly crying with tears streaming down her face but right now all that matters was Lexi, spencer ran into the hallway and came face to face to a hurt Lexi in Aria's arms,her back heaving from loud sobs. Aria looked at Spencer with dark disapproving eyes but spencer wasn't about to back down."Lex-".

"No spencer! I heard every word and that was low even for you"Aria yelled out. if it wasn't for Lexi in her arms she would have launched for Spencer and strangled her!"You've hurt her! Isn't that enough for you! What? You came to rub it in a little more? Bring up her time in forster homes?".

"Aria I would never-".

" You know what just leave her alone, spencer".

"I'm not giving up on her".Spencer mumbled at Aria and Lexi's retreating forms. Aria was in the next room guarding hanna. Yeah they weren't friends anymore but that doesn't mean she was gonna leave the girl drunk and all alone to be taken advantage had just past out when Aria heard the had never seen Lexi so broken before. She spent the night crying in Aria arms. The only other time Aria ever saw Lexi cry was when she told her the story of how her dad told her that he knew all about her all went as far to say that Lexi's mother should have just had an abortion like he wanted her to. It was now 7:00am just 4 hours before Aria's flight and Lexi had been asleep for all of 3 hours."How's she doing?"Ella asked when Aria entered the kitchen.

"Not good, I just don't know what to do,for a year now her life has revolved around Spencer she's suppose to be starting at collage but now... I..."

"Now you feel guilty for not having a back up plan when it comes to her". Aria just nodded in response. "You two are closer then sisters but right now just give her some time.I doubt she wants to go to university with the girl that broke her heart".

"I wanna go with Aria"Lexi said as she walked into the kitchen, eyes puffy from crying."Anywhere but here". Aria never planned to go to collage do eith money from her collage fund the two left for ice land on two coach tickets, they spent 3 months in ice land and the rest of the year in italy, Africa, Brazil, Asia even in Vegas and new york. They worked on their art together and made enough money to fund 2 more years of traveling together and by that time they returned Lexi summers was done with Spencer and through with love.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily had been avoiding Lexi by spending most of her time with hanna and only going over to Aria's when she was sure Lexi wouldn't be there, even staying at home with Spencer who had started working from home to spend more time with Emily. They hadn't exactly been intimate since Emily moved back in but Emily really wanted to, only problem was after what her and Lexi did she was positive that Spencer wouldn't be able to satisfy her. Emily felt incredibly guilty that whenever her and Spencer would make-out all she could think about was if Spencer was as good as giving oral as Lexi was. All she could picture was Lexi's soft lips on her and how Lexi's light brown eyes darkened with lust when she looked up at Emily from between her legs. Emily almost asked Spencer to go down on her but she stopped herself because Spencer would never agree to do something like that then Emily would start thinking about what else Lexi would be willing to do that Spencer wouldn't. It thoughts like that that made Emily feel like theworse fiancée ever. It was like her experience with Lexi had awoken this horny succubis within her and she had no idea how to make it stop. Lexi was an addictive drug to Emily, she clouded her brain and made her lose all common sense,all it took was just that one try and Emily was hooked and nothing else would ever make her feel as good

"So girl to girl, how is Spencer in bed?".Hanna interrupted Emily's dirty thoughts. "What?".Emily said blushing

"sex. How good is she".

"Hanna that's really inappropriate to ask".

"that bad huh?".

"Hanna its good I'm serious!". Emily lied too embarrassed to Hanna the truth.

"just good? I'm sorry but are you sure your a lesbian?".

"I'm sure, and I'm also sure that I need to get that massage I've been dying for" Emily said as she headed towards the first massage room she saw,Emily saw this as the perfect place to hide from a nosy hanna, she loved hanna like a sister but at times the girl was just too much. Emily walked in and closed the door behind her and stripped into just her compression underwear and lay down on the small bed and covered herself in the sheet rested her head on her arms and just when she was about to fall door opened with a loud bang, and on instinct she kicked her leg out and there was a loud crashing as the table full of special oils fell "Shit! sorry!"The girl bent down and tried to wipe up the oil with her hands but ended up slipping. She tried to stop herself from going down but in a panic she held onto Emily and they both hit the ground with Emily landing bear breast on top of her. Emily opened her eyes to come face to face to with the last person she needed to see but the only one on her mind. "Lexi?".Emily said before pushing herself off Lexi and grabbing the sheets to cover herself up."what are you doing here?"

"Working. I'm surprised you remember who I am since you've been avoiding me like the plague". Lexi snapped. It was bad enough Aria now spent most of her time with Ezra and the two were so hopelessly inlove that Lexi felt awkward around them and now she'd heard around town that Spencer and Emily were this great happy family and it pissed her off because that was just a load of crap and worst of all Emily believed that crap.

"Lexi I hav'nt-".

"Whatever, I better go, We wouldn't want big bad Spencer to see us speaking and dump your ass".

"What the hell is your problem!

"You! Your my problem! I thought we were friends!Emily!I thought you actually gave a shit about me!".

"We are friends!".

"Oh so that's why you've been blowing me off for Hanna marin,some friendship this is huh?".

"That's not what this is " Emily said calmly but honestly seeing Emily act so calm and unaffected by the situation made Lexi even more pissed off because it made Lexi feel like she was crazy and maybe...just maybe Lexi was taking out all her ' Aria anger ' on Emily. When your used to having someone all to yourself for such a long period of time and then you have to start sharing them with a 3rd person you kinda feel replaced.

"You know what!I really don't for bullshit right now " Lexi tried to leave but Emily grabbed her arm, she just wanted to talk things out."Fuck off!"Lexi pushed Emily back forcefully. At that moment Emily snapped she was tiered of being pushed around. She wasn't gonna let anyone push her around anymore, not Spencer and sure as hell not Lexi so Emily pushed back harder then stood right in front of Lexi standing her ground.

Emily couldn't ever remember being this angry before. Its like when her and Lexi weren't trying to fuck each other they were fighting over pointless matters yet still nether girl knew who leaned in first but they found themselves kissing crazy passionately. As if all that anger transformed into lust. Lexi pushed Emily up against the wall and for a girl who was so tiny she was strong. She kissed Emily and grinned on her like her life depended on it. Emily had never been this way with someone before, she never this need to just...lose herself in lust. Lexi groped Emily's breasts hard coursing Emily to moan.

"You like that?". Lexi purred only turned on more by the fact that Emily was hard against her.

"Ah ha"Emily with her eyes closed moaned when Lexi started kissing her neck.

"Tell me to stop and I will". Lexi rubbed herself against Emily's hard on.

"Don't! Don't ever stop"Lexi was about to push her hand into Emily's underwear when they heard a knocking on the door."Emily you alive in there?"Hanna's voice killed the mood.

"Occupied!"Lexi yelled out knowing that if hanna thought Emily was there she would want to come in. Both girls separated and stayed in awkward silence before Emily spoke up, coming to a decision."This has to stop".

"But-".

"No I mean it lexi, I'm engaged."Emily continued"I can be your friend but that's it"Emily stated firmly. Lexi signed but there wasn't really anything she could do to object

"fine, just friends"

"good".

"And as friends, why don't you come over tomorrow night, say around 7ish".

"Lex-".

"I'm serious, no funny business, just you,me and Aria hanging out".

"Does Aria know about...".

"What? that I went down on you in the middle of the woods?no, she would have me on lock down if she did".

"So...I should probably get back to hanna".

"See you later...friend"Lexi said as Emily closed the door behind her.

...

.

"Hey Aria , I thought we were hanging out today"Emily says confused as she watches Aria locking her apartment. "We're hanging at lexi's apartment".

"Lexi has an apartment?"Aria nodded "why does she always...".

"Hang at my place and eat all my food?".Emily just smiled and nodded.

"Lexi's dad is a major ass,always has been."Aria says as they left the building."He pays for everything Lexi could possibly ever want just so she won't ever come to him looking for fatherly love and affection"Aria spat bitterly."Lexi hates spending his money but she does it to piss him off but when it comes to the apartment he feels the need to check up on her so she only goes there to sleep."Aria explained.

"Is it because she's gay that he treats her that way". Emily asked hesitantly.

"Lexi isn't gay, she's bisexual but to answer your question, no its not because of that, Lexi didn't even know her dad existed till she was 14 and she didn't have contact with him till she was 15,I doubt he even remembers her age or her birthday"Emily felt her heart hurt for Lexi, its one thing to have parents disown you but its worse when they never cared to begin with. They entered a building within walking distance from Aria's,they took the elevator up to the second floor to apartment 302 and Aria pulled out her spare key and walked into the apartment"chipmunk we're here!"Aria yelled out."Watch this"she smirked to Emily. Less then a minute later Lexi came out in a red cheer uniform with white pomp pomps and Emily was beyond surprised."Gooo wild cats!"Aria laughed when she saw the look on Emily's face"she does this every time we watch "Bring it on", she tried for our school cheer squad like 3 times. She has a strange obsession with the sport. its weird yet strangely entertaining".

"Whatever,its hot girls in tight skirts, if you tried out some lady juice you'd understand,right em?"Emily hadn't taken her eyes off Lexi's body. Just when Emily thought she couldn't be more attracted to Lexi then this happens!wow!Just friends emily,you're just friends!"Earth to emily,shit Aria I think I broke her"Lexi said before going into the living room to get the movie started.(This is goner be a long night)Emily thought as she watched Lexi's ass sway in her sinfully short skirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi's apartment was nothing like Emily thought it would be, where Aria's apartment was warm and lived in Lexi's looked like it came straight from a magazine, with a black and white theme in old victorian style, there were pieces of art everywhere, the whole apartment just looked so grown up, nothing like lexi. The only clue that it was Lexi's apartment was that just like Aria's apartment they were a bunch of pictures of Lexi and Aria on the walls, some were all artsy and black and white while the rest were of them doing silly poses with people Emily didn't recognize, there even was a a picture of Lexi and Aria kissing what looked like a giant pumpkin. The three of them had almost finished their second movie when Aria's phone started to ring but Aria just rejected the call and cuddled up to Lexi but not even a minute later her phone rang again, and it kept ringing and she just kept rejecting the call.

"Damn it! Aria! just answer it!"

"I am so sorry! Just give me 5 minutes."Aria kissed Lexi's cheek before practically running to the next room her phone attached to her ear while Lexi sank lower in her seat, folded her arms and pouted. Not interested in the movie anymore.

"Lex what's the matter?"Emily asked then paused the movie just to give herself something to distract her from thinking about how cute Lexi looked when she was angry.

"I'm fine " Lexi sank lower in her seat. Lexi would be lying to herself if she said that the last few weeks had been her favorite and if she was being honest which was almost always,to her the past few weeks had been a total punch in the vagina. Aria was the closest thing to a sister that she had ever had and she honestly loved Aria like a sister and she wanted her to be happy no matter what but that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to get jealous especially when every word that comes out of Aria's mouth had something to do with how amazing Ezra was, Ezra was a pretty cool guy and she enjoyed hanging out with him but not when every word out his mouth had something to do with Aria and Damn it! when the two were together they couldn't keep their hands off eachother! Lexi felt like she was living in a pornographic movie and it wasn't anyway near as fun as she thought it would be, in fact it was a nightmare! Ezra would walk into the room and say something that seamed innocent enough but by the way he looked at Aria it was obvious it was something dirty judging the way Aria blushed and then Aria would reply with somethinginnocent but by the way she fluttered her eye lashes it was it was something dirty then the two would start going at it like bunnies while Lexi awkwardly excused herself.

"She said five minutes"

"Yeah but she's talking to Ezra which means 5 hours in Aria speak "Lexi sighed dramatically. Lexi just looked so cute staring daggers at the Tv with her pink lips all pouty and her cheeks all puffed up, looking like a grumpy 3 year old Emily couldn't resist reaching over and poking one chubby cheek.

"Lexi"

"Stop it!"Lexi slapped Emily's hand away but that just made Emily want to do it again. So she did.

"Chipmunk"Emily cooed in a baby voice time pinching both Lexi's cheeks. Coursing Lexi to whine then slap Emily's shoulder.

"Hey!"Emily rubbed her sore shoulder. That really hurt!

"That's what you get!"Lexi stuck her tongue out at Emily so Emily reacher over and pinched her. Emily wasn't sure how it happened, one moment they were pinching and slapping each other then the next Emily was on top of Lexi tickling the life out of her while Lexi laughed hysterically,trying to get away from Emily.

"Your...your crushing me!"Lexi yelled between laughter but Emily didn't stop. She was having too much fun."say...say the magic word!"Emily taunted.

"Emily Fields is awesome! " Emily didn't really have a magic word but Lexi was turning all red from laughing so hard so Emily sat up but continued to straddle Lexi as she caught her breath in that moment the laughter completely stopped and they just starred into each others eye's then try as she may Emily couldn't stop herself from starring at Lexi's pink plump lips, which looked so inviting...

"am I interrupting something?"Aria looked at them suspiciously as they jumped apart.

"I really got to go, but we should all hang out some time"Emily rushed out before practically sprinting for the door.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Its like I don't know what to do, I'm just so confused about everything, I mean I love Spencer more then I ever thought possible but Lexi-".

"I thought this was suppose to be a support group for people like us not the Emily Fields Fan club".

"Noah!-".

"No all we're doing here is listening to lil miss perfect bitch and whine about her love life".

"You don't have a dick yet Noah so its a little to soon to be acting like one!".a tan short girl yelled.

"Alright alight everyone calm down and try to remember that this is a safe none-judgmental environment, let's take a break and Emily if you still feel comfortable you can continue"Emily had been going to LGBTIQ support groups for the past 4 years. The support group was led by Dr Ramona who was well known therapist, she was a women in her early 50s with blond hair and pale aging skin with black rimmed glasses. Emily looked over at Noah who was clearly talking about her to the few other group members in the conner, he was probably calling her a whore.

"We get enough crap from the outside world you'd think we'd be safe in here".

Emily looked beside her and smiled when she realised it was only Maya. This was the only supportgroup she could go to and it was a 1 hour drive back to Rosewood but you couldn't exactly advertise for a group like theirs so she didn't have a choice

"Hey Em, listen I know it's short notice but I'm having a party tonight at my place, you in?"

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun, come on, the whole group will be there"

"Maya..."

"I won't take no for an answer " Maya wrote her address down on Emily's hand."it's nothing big, just my wife and I with a few friends you can even bring your girl or girls " Maya playfully winked at Emily before getting back to the group.

...

Spencer Hastings was at her laptop finely getting some work done, things with Emily had been great, they spent almost every moment together, they ate breakfast together on the couch then they would get ready for their day together,it didn't matter if they were both working from home together or simply watching a movie, the thought of the two of them like this together forever just warmed Spencer's heart. If this was how things would always be she would marry Emily tomorrow if she'd allow it."Spence I'm home"Emily said as she walked into the Hasting residence guest house where her and Spencer were staying until their house was completed because it still needed a little more work before it could perfect.

"How was group?"Spencer asked asks Emily kissed her cheek.

"We got invited to a party"

"When do you want to leave?"

Emily stopped in the middle of pulling down her pants.

"You want to go?!"

"Yeah. It might be fun " Spencer pulled her in by her waist and placed feather kisses along her neck."it can be like a date,like we used to "

Emily smiled as her heart began to speed up at the thought of the past dates her and Spencer shared and for the first time since she'd met Lexi Spencer was the only thing on her mind and her little "infatuation " with Lexi seamed like nothing compared to her love for Spencer.

...

"You made it!"Maya hugged Emily at the door. Turns out Ravenswood wasn't that far from Rosewood.

"And you must be Le-"

"Spencer,my fiancée"

"You have a lovely home " Spencer said as Maya walked them to the kitchen.

"You should see it when it's not infested by drunks " Maya yelped as tall tan skinned girl lifted her of the ground. When the girl put her down Maya tried to pull away but the girl just pulled her into a heated kiss. Emily and Spencer stood there awkwardly as the two made out. It wasn't until the tan girl grabbed Maya's ass that Maya pulled away but the taller girl still heald her from behind. "Shona you remember Emily, Spencer is Emilys fiancée "Shona hardly noticed them because she was too distracted kissing Maya's neck. So Spencer and Emily decided to head onto the dance floor and give them some privacy. When Maya said she was having friends over Emily didn't expect it to be this many people. It was like Maya had just posted up an open invitation on an LGBT website, it was like a college frat party. Emily and Spencer got drinks and spent the night dancing, Spencer never left Emily's side and Emilynloved it. Especially when Emily would grind her ass on Spencer's crotch making Spencer grab her hips and pull her closer. Emily noticed a few people from group but they too were to busy to stop and chat. When ever Emily saw Maya Shona had her locked in a heated kiss or Maya had Shona pressed up against the wall with her hand between the tallet girls legs,

"Do you remember "Spencer whispered sending shivers down Emily's spine.

"How could I forget " Emily smiled "the first song we ever danced to"

Spencer spun Emily slowly then brought her back to her arms holding her close.

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more "Spencer sang softly in Emily's ear as they slowly swayed to the music. Emily loved this side of Spencer, the romantic, sensitive sentimental side of Spencer, the side that wasn't ashamed to show affection in public, this is the Spencer she fell in love with.

By midnight Spencer and Emily had said their goodbyes to Maya and Shona and were on their way home unable to keep their hands off eachother. They walked into their bedroom bumping into things in the dark but unwilling to separate from eachother as they fell onto the bed still tangled in each others arms. Emily hadn't felt this kind of heat in a long time. Spencer kissed and groped Emily desperate to feel more her. Emily was on top of Spencer kissing her and lost herself in her lust, she was completely letting go. Emily pushed Spencer's hand down her crotch but Spencer kept pulling her hand away and Emily kept pulling it back to were she wanted it. Spencer wasn't sure what was happening, Emily had never tried to make Spencer touch her there before and Spencer wasn't about to start now. The more Emily tried to force Spencer's hand the more forceful Spencer would pull away and now they were both frustrated. When Emily tried to grind herself on Spencer's thigh Spencer just lost it.

"Emily stop!"Spencer pushed Emily off her "What has gotten into you!"Spencer got off the bed went into the bathroom to change for bed. Emily did her best to stop herself from crying as she got under the covers. She didn't even bother to put on her sleeping clothes, instead she just put on her sweat pants and shirt that she used for her morning run. When Spencer got under the covers they both turned away from each other. Emily lay in the dark thinking about Maya and Shona. One of the reasons why Maya and Emily were so close was because they were so similar, they both knew what it was like to hide away a part of yourself, Maya like Emily had a dick. Maya and Shona had been happily married for years and Shona didn't care about what Maya had between her legs and Maya always bragged about their sex life. Maya was living the life Emily wanted with Spencer.

"Why won't you touch me? "Emily asked into the dark room but her only reply was the sound of Spencer's soft snoring.

...

Lexi Summers was sound asleep in her bed, it was one of those rare occasions when she couldn't sleep next to Aria so in Aria's place she had giant teddy bear that was bigger than her but it made an excellent cuddler. Lexi jolted awake when she heard a loud banging on her door.

"What! " Lexi called out as she wiped the drool from her chin but the banging continued.

"If you're not Beyoncé I hope you're ready to be stabbed! "Lexi yelled as looked for her grown. Ever since she got her own room she found it liberating to sleep in the nude. Even Aria was used to this by now. When lexi was pulling up underwear the knocking stopped for a moment then started up again louder.

"COMING BEYONCÉ!"

Lexi opened the door in her gown confused to see Emily.

"Emily do you know what-"Lexi was cut off by Emily's lips crashing against hers. The kiss was much more forceful then Lexi was used to but she wasn't complaining, kissing Emily was amazing and the fact that Emily initiated it made it a whole lot better but Lexi knew it wouldn't last so she pulled away."What happen to being just friends?"Lexi asked breathing heavily."Oh we're still friends, just with fun benefits"Emily purred before capturing Lexi's lips again. Lexi knew she should have questioned Emily more but she was too lost in the moment to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

_Hey guys! There is a bit of sexy times in this chapter so let me know what you think and if you want more_

_Also feel free to review and tell me what you want to see more of._

_..._

Lexi slowly began to get out of bed as silently as possible but her efforts proved useless because soon tan arms were around her waist pulling her further into bed.

"No " Emily whined barely awake but too warm under the covers to even attempt to open her eyes but awake enough to know she didn't want Lexi to leave the bed.

"Em I have to go to work " Lexi said but still placed feather kisses along Emily's jaw because Emily was so cute she couldn't help herself.

"Too early."Emily mumbled "coffee shop not open "

"I'm not working at the shop today, I have to work at the spa."Lexi was no stranger to juggling more then one job at the same time and she also wasn't a stranger at being fired, her boss Zack at the coffee shop loved her and she actually liked being there but her boss down at the spa hated her and would just love a chance to fire her ass. Emily reluctantly let go of Lexi and tried to get back to sleep. The next time Emily opened her eyes the sun was shinning in her face which made her squint her eyes at the bright light and cover her face with the warm comforter. Emily stretched out her leg and accidently knocked something down with a loud crash. Emily was definitely not a morning person and the only motivation for getting her out of bed early was an empty stomach so Emily just awkwardly moved around in bed until she was able to stick her head on the edge of the bed and see what she had destroyed. She found herself looking down at two glass picture frames. The first one had a picture of Aria and Lexi sitting on Santa's lap dressed as Christmas elves. The second frame had Aria kissing Lexi's cheek while they both squeezed into a huge bunny costume. Emily smiled at how cute the best friends looked and that's when Emily noticed a note stuck to the frame.

_Morning gorgeous_

_I had to drag my lazy ass to work at the Rosewood spa so i don't get fired but there should be like some left over crackers and i think i have a left over egg in my fridge if your hungry. Last night was amazing! and I can promise you there will be more to come _

Emily blushed furiously throwing herself on to the bed with and happy squeak. She covered her face with her hands with a large smile on her face as her mind flashed back to the memory of the night before.

_THE NIGHT BEFORE...FLASHBACK _

Lexi kissed Emily with everything in her, she had wanted this for so long and she was gonna enjoy this for everything it was worth. Lexi layed Emily down on her bed knocking her teddy bear on the ground as she continued to kiss down Emily's neck, they had both lost their clothes ages ago and Lexi could just about feel how hard Emily's dick was for her and judging by they sexy moans Emily was making Lexi was definitely doing something right. Emily was in complete bliss, she could feel Lexi's wetness dripping on her thighs . Emily gasped as Lexi caught her nipple in between her teeth which caused Emily to arch her back and Lexi let out a sexy chuckle at the noise Emily made when she bit down harder before smoothing her tongue over it the going to the other breast and Emily moaned loving every moment of it even if she was painfully hard at this moment. Lexi brought her hand down to pump Emily's erecting loving the feeling of the pre cum on her fingers. Emily,moaned and through her head back given Lexi full access to her neck which Lexi took full advantage of by kissing Emily's neck the best she could without leaving a mark. This was all becoming too real for Emily, the reality of what she was doing was sinking in. Especially since neither of them had protection.

"Wait. ..Lexi stop.."Emily said between moans but Lexi did'nt stop, she just kept going on making it hard for Emily to think, her mind was being clouded by everything Lexi. When Lexi was sure Emily was ready she lifted herself then slowly lowed herself onto Emily's dick. They both gasped at the feeling and Lexi took a moment to adjust herself to the size, she hadn't been this full in a while and Emily was definitely bigger than anything she had ever had. Emily had never felt anything like this before and it was so overwhelming and the feeling just intensified as Lexi began to move her hips starting slow then picking up the pace getting faster and rougher with each hump and soon Emily was lifting up her hips to match Lexi's rhythm. Lexi's nails dug into the side of Emily's hips as she rode Emily's dick wildly moaning along with Emily with each hump, at this point Lexi didn't care about going slow or how unexperienced Emily was, all she wanted was to get as much pleasure as she could. Emily watched Lexi ride her dick and moan like she was in complete bliss. Emily through her head back and moaned as she felt Lexi's pussy squeeze her dick tight and Lexi's nails dug deeper into Emily's hips almost enough to draw blood. Lexi flipped her long thick brown hair back and bit her lip as she felt the tell tale signs of her approaching orgasm. Watching Lexi's hair fall over the side of her face once more and the sight of Lexi biting on her lip was enough to bring Emily over the edge and before Emily could stop herself she was cuming inside Lexi. Lexi felt Emily fill her up and found herself letting go and cuming in loud animalistic mouns.

_END FLASHBACK._

Emily got out of bed and raced around the apartment putting on the clothes she wore the night before which were carelessly thrown around the living room like they had been the night before but at this point Emily's only concern was getting home before Spencer woke up. When she came over to Lexi's it was on impulse, she didn't think anything through,she didn't even know if Lexi would be home but she was and last night happened but Emily really didn't have time to freak out right now because she needed to get her ass home. Emily was almost out Lexi's apartment building when she bumped into the last blond she ever wanted to see.

"Emily?"

"Alison...hey...what are you doing here? "

"I should ask you the same thing" Alison said in that shrill voice that scared Emily. It wasn't loud but so dangerously low that it made you uncomfortable

"I...I went for my morning run...and um...had to drop something off for a friend."Even to Emily she thought she sounded a nervous reck and like she was saying a load of crap which is why she was relieved when Alison didn't call her out on her lie.

"Let me make something very clear to you Emily."Alison took a step towards her " I take care of my friends and if anyone hurts them in anyway they will have me to deal with and I don't play fair " Alison glared at Emily in a way that made her skin crawl and scared Emily into silence and she couldn't even look Alison in the eye. Alison wasn't stupid,she knew Emily was full of bullshit but Alison was smart enough not to jump to conclusions without any real proof so she would let Emily go with just a warning...for now.

When Alison had been sure she had scared the shit out of Emily she smirked and strutted away without another word. Emily stood in the same spot trying calm herself before she basically ran her way home.

As Emily snuck her way back into the house she couldn't hear any noises which made her sigh in relief. She was in the clear, Spencer had no idea she left and-

"Where were you?"Emily stopped in place and fealt herself grow pale when she saw Spencer waiting up for her.

Spencer stood with her arms crossed and she looked royally pissed off.

"Answer me Emily and this time I want the truth "Spencer said firmly and the only thought that crossed Emily's mind at that moment was 'OH SHIT!'


	11. Chapter 11

Caleb Rivers has never claimed to be anyone's knight in shinning armer, that has never been apart of his agenda. The first time he had ever come across Lexi Summers he just felt sorry for her, she was just a tiny little kid who couldn't even speak up for herself and he wasn't trying to be anyone's hero but when noticed how she wasn't eating as much as she should and realised it was because the other kids were taking her food he took it among himself to make sure the little girl wasn't making herself sicker then she already was and when he realised that when kids her age were playing and making friends she hid under her bed because she just didn't want to be seen he took it among himself to keep watch and make sure she was okay and when she walked around their forster home modeling new bruises almost every week he tried his best to get her to speak to him so he could protect her in the way he wished someone would have protected him. It took him months for her to allow him to help and when she finely did Caleb decided that maybe just this once he would be her her hero, he would be the big brother that would look after their baby sister because she needed him, but eventually Lexi grew into herself , she became loud and confident in her looks, she became the kinda person who refused to let anyone make her feel less then she was worth and even though she could take care of herself and fight her own battles she still needed him and somewhere along the line he began to need her too, they had became to each other what the both of them had longed for so long, they had become each others family.

"Are you gonna buy something or just daze into space"

"Um...yeah " the gorgeous blond kinda caught him off guard with her attitude "I'm looking for a present for my sister" Lexi had no idea he was here and she didnt expect his monthly

until next week so he was hoping to surprise her and spend more time with her and Aria.

"What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"In my experience when a guy buys a you a gift it's just a crappy attempt to deal with their guilt "

"Well that's just because you've been around the wrong type of guys" He lightly brushed his hand against hers.

Surprisingly that made her smile and the way her blue eyes sparkled almost took his breath away, he wasn't the kinda person to get too attached easily but there was just something about her that made his heart race.

"I'm Hanna Marin "The name sounded familiar but he would worry about that later.

"Caleb Rivers "He smiled back at her.

...

"Emily!"

"I went for a run Spencer can you just ease up, I just needed space"

Emily walked past Spencer trying to act normal even though she was practically shaking.

"You went for a run?!Do I look stupid to you Emily!You left in the middle of the night! "

Emily ignored her and started distracting herself by trying to make coffee. Now that she was home the weight of what she'd done was just hitting her like a ton of bricks and what made her feel worse was that she didn't regret it.

Spencer shook her head in disappointment."You've changed Emily, ever since we've moved here you've been different"

"is that really a bad thing"

"It is when you start to push me away " Spencer said sounding like she was about to cry and Emily refused to look at her because she didn't have the guts to see the pain she'd caused.

Spencer marched over to Emily and turned her around so Emily could look at her because she refused to be ignored but Emily still wouldn't look at her so she pulled Emily's face close to her."Where you with someone else "

"No"Emily looked her right in the faace lied to her but Spencer could always tell when she was lying so she added" even if I was with someone else could you really blame me" Spencer visibly recoiled at Emilys words and before she could react Emily walked away and slammed their bedroom door behind her. Spencer has never loved anyone the way she loves Emily, when she found out about Emily's body her first reaction was to break up with her because she didn't know how she would handle being with someone like Emily, everything was gonna change, she was gonna see Emily differently and so she ignored it and loved Emily the best way she knew how without being sexual with her but now reality had set in, if she didn't at least try to satisfy Emily eventually she would go to someone else. Emily promised her she would never cheat but now Spencer doubted if Emily would be able to keep that promise.

Spencer has lived most of her life behind someone else shadow, first Melissa then Alison, even just the Hastings name came with a list of expectations and a huge weight on her shoulders and then there was Emily, the most beautiful,vibrant and amazing girl Spencer had ever met, she made Spencer feel like she could just be herself and still be completely happy and then there were those times when she was insecure and she would just remind herself that Emily chose her, that Emily could be with anyone she wanted but Emily wanted her. Emily has always been insecure and thought of herself as a freak and when Spencer found out her secret she understood why but since then she has always wondered if Emily was with her because she loved her or because she felt like Spencer was the only one who would ever want her and she couldn't do any do any better. Just the thought of Emily with someone else made her skin crawl. Spencer now knew that if she didnt start changing fast she was gonna lose Emily. Spencer grabbed her car keys and drove to the only person she could talk to, the one person who knew every little detail about her and Emilys relationship, she knocked on the door twice before the door opened.

"Hello Alison "

Once Spencer had left Emily broke down in tears, this was bad, this was so bad, she didn't know what she should do in a moment like this, she loves Spencer so much so whatever her and Lexi had needed to end only problem was Emily didn't how to walk away from her, in the short amount of time she'd known Lexi they had become so close that Emily would definitely miss her if Lexi weren't apart of her life but Emily also knew that every time they were alone together they crossed the line between friends and lovers There was this sexual energy between them that just messed with her head and she couldn't let something like that ruin everything her and Spencer had. Emily wasn't even sure what she felt for Lexi and she sure as hell wasn't sure what Lexi felt for her. These past few months Emily had watched Lexi flirt with anyone that was even remotely attractive and then still try to seduce her. As far as Emily knew all Lexi wanted was sex but sometimes Lexi looked at her like Emily was the only person in the room. If she was to break things off with Lexi she needed to break it off in person so after taking a shower and getting ready she made her way to Aria's apartment, trying to find out when Lexi got off work only problem was that when she got there Aria's apartment was locked and two guys were kneeling on the locked door and for a moment she wondered in she was in the right place.

"Excuse me? "The two men looked at her and that's when she recognized them from the pictures in Aria's apartment.

"Caleb and Ezra right?I'm a friend of Aria's and Lexi's "

"Then maybe you could tell us where they are " Caleb said.

"Here's the thing Emily, their missing"

...

"You alright there chipmuck"

"Yeah...just..."Lexi ran her fingers through her hair with a loud frustrated sigh. "Maybe we should just go home, forget this ever happened"Aria grabbed Lexi's hand and gave it a soft squeeze " Your gonna be okay"Lexi was at work when she got a call from some lawyers saying that she needed to be at the reading of the will of her forster dad who had recently past away. The first thing she did was call Aria and now a few hours later here they were on a bus out of Rosewood, they didn't even tell anyone, Aria and Lexi alway kept a bag of clean clothes in the back of Arias art studio just incase of emergincies and they had to leave town and this was definitely one of those times Lexi only wished they hadn't forgotten to bring their phones. Especially since Lexi was pretty sure that she could kiss her job at the spa goodbye because she was as good as fired. "Why does this have to happen now" Lexi put her face in her hands and held back tears. Even after so many years it still hurt. The Holden family was one of the many forster families she had before and after Caleb. Her forster mom never seamed to like her but her forster dad in the Holden household treated her better then anyone ever had, he would make her feel special and loved, he would go above and beyond just to spoil her and he was the reason she fell in love with art at such a young age, he even bought her her first camera. She was so sure that they were gonna adopt her but eventually they sent her to a new home and she found out some time later that they had adopted a little boy instead. She'd cried for weeks. She had really believed they cared about her."We're just gonna get this thing over with,we'll be here for a few days then we're gonna go home and everything's gonna go back to normal."Aria kissed the top of Lexi's hand and once again Lexi was reminding of how lucky she was to have Aria.

"You didnt have to come with me, Ezra's not gonna like it"

"Don't worry about Ezra, he knows that wherever you go, i go " Aria kissed Lexi's cheek."Now move over I wanna take a nap " Aria cuddled into Lexi.

"Love you Squirrel" Lexi kissed the top of Aria's head.

"Love you too chipmunk" The two best friends linked pinkies for the rest of the trip.

...

It was a miracle Emily was able to fall asleep, her mind was just all over the place, she was beyond pissed at Lexi, they had sex and now she had dropped off the face of the earth. Lexi and Aria were god knows where doing god knows what and hadn't even had the decency to call. Who freaking does that!Just sleeps with someone then skips town!and to make matters worse Emily couldn't stop thinking about her and their night together. Eventually Emily was able to drift of into sleep, she didn't know how long she was asleep for but she could feel herself going in and out of sleep and could feel light kisses being placed on her neck, she figured she was still dreaming so she smiled with her eyes close and decided she was just gonna ignore this very real like dream even as she felt herself start to get hard thanks to the soft kisses now being placed on her breasts. It wasn't until Emily began to feel a soft hand start to rub her dick through her shorts that she began to open her eyes and her eyes locked with dark brown ones.

"Hey"

"Spe ...Spencer what are you doing?"Emily definitely wasn't expecting . Spencer continued to kiss Emily's neck before bringing Emily into a slow passionate kiss. When Spencer had been over at Alison ' s apartment Alison had made some snide comments about how someone may have already been trying to steal Emily from Spencer and that was enough to realize how unfair she was being to Emily. When she came home and saw Emily sleeping in nothing but a tank top and shorts she figured it was now or never. When Spencer broke apart from the kiss she lifted Emily's tank so she could focus on Emily's breasts instead of how her hand was sliding into Emily's shorts under the covers. She was trying to get comfortable with Emily's body but she was gonna need a little more time before she could handle seeing Emily's dick, so for now this was the best she could do. Emily continued to moan as Spencer kissed and sucked her nipples and for a moment Emily thought about how gentle and sweet Spencer touched her compered to how rough Lexi was. Where Spencer kissed and licked, Lexi sucked and bit. Hard. Emily moaned as Spencer began to pump faster as she kissed Emily's neck. As Emily moaned something Spencer never expected to happen happened, Spencer began to get extremely turned on, she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs and had to clinch her thighs together because of the intense throbbing between her legs, she had never been this turned on before. When Spencer sucked on Emily's neck enough to leave a mark Emily found herself cuming in loud moans. Spencer couldn't believe what was happening, the moment Emily began to cum Spencer couldn't take it anymore, she needed a release so she pulled her had away and put her hand in her underwear and began to finger herself not that she really needed to because only after a few pumps she started to cum. She sucked on Emily's neck to stifle her moans. Emily was just coming down from her high when Spencer sucking on her neck and she moaned and brought her hands up to grab Spencer's ass. Spencer yelped when Emily squeezed her ass but she couldn't help but smile as she kissed Emily. When they pulled apart the two just starred at each other and once again Emily was reminded of how truly beautiful Spencer was but for some reason Emily found herself thinking about how dark Spencer's eyes were compared to the light shade of brown of Lexi's eyes but she shut down all thoughts of Lexi before it could go further then that. Her and Lexi were over. They had to be.

"Hey " Spencer playfully kissed Emily's nose causing Emily to scrunch up her face and Spencer giggled.

"Are you okay? what we did-"

"Was perfect. Just like you " Spencer kissed Emily one last time before rushing off to take a shower.

Once Spencer was in the bathroom, that's when she freaked out! she didn't expect to like it!

...

_A/N: _

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the love on this story!_

_I know most of you wanted Spencer to find out about Emily's cheating but that won't be for another few more chapters because I have something BIG planed for when Spencer finds out and shit hits the fan._

_Also to answer a question :_

_Yes Emily is able to make someone pregnant so her and Spencer can have a child naturally. _

_I love it when you guys review so feel free to review and ask me any questions you have about the story. _


	12. Chapter 12

The past few week had been going great for Emily, Spencer and her were doing much better, they went out on dates,

They did things like go to the those silent movies that they both loved so much but instead made out for most of the movie, even with Spencer working from home Emily would help her arrange filies for her upcoming cases even if she didnt really understand all that lawyer stuff. They started working on their dream house together, doing stuff like picking out the perfect furniture even if it was too early to actually move in, but the absolute best part of Emily's week was when Spencer and her crept into the Hastings attic and they spent hours going through the mountains of Hastings memorabilia, it seamed like the Hastings didn't through anything away, there were baby pictures and toys, and old report cards from both Spencer and Melissa and a whole bunch of other stuff from their childhood that most other parents would have thrown away and it made Emily long for her own family but than she would look up at Spencer and think that soon they would be starting their own family and that made her so happy but the one downer in her mood came in the form a gorgeous brunette with light brown eyes that Emily hadn't been able to forget no matter how hard she tried and it wasn't helping that Lexi wouldn't stop calling her. Since Lexi was back in town Emily had down everything to ignore her but every time Lexi's name flashed across her screen she ignored the call and kept reminding herself that she had Spencer, Spencer was all she needed but still that wouldn't stop her from craving Lexi's touch and no matter how wrong it was or how selfish it made her Emily wanted Lexi. Emily had gotten out the shower and smiled at the smell of fresh coffee being made. Spencer knew her so well. Emily put on her special underware and her jogging shorts and a shirt before strutting into the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey Em. You hungry?"

Emily stood frozen in her tracks with a 'what the fuck ' look on her face, she even rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Lexi!what the hell!"Emily peeked out the kitchen window and signed in relief when noticed her car was the only one in the driveway."How the hell did you get in here"

"I used to date Spencer remember and these locks hav'nt been changed since high school "

"So you broke in!"

"Technically it's not breaking an entry if you have copies of the original key" Technically Lexi had stolen Spencer's key while they were dating and she had snuck in here more then once before and after they broke up just so she could watch TV and eat their fancy rich people food.

"Lexi... What are you doing here " Emily rubbed her head feeling a head ache come on.

"I don't know...i just kinda missed you"

"Lexi what happened between us can't happen again "

"hav'nt we already had this conversation "Lexi smirked

"I'm serious this time!I can't cheat on Spencer"

"You already did it once what's the harm of doing it again"

"Lexi! "

"No seriously Em what's the big deal, I'm not asking you to leave her for me, I'm not pressuring you to put a label on whatever we are, I'm just encouraging you to give whatever this is a chance, Spencer never has to know" For a brief minute Emily actually considered it, this thing between her and Lexi wasn't gonna just ho away and the more she tried to shut it down the more she craved it, The only way Spencer would get hurt was if she found out.

"No... "

"Emily we have a connection, can you honestly tell me you don't feel it, that there's not a part of you deep down that knows you and I would be amazing together " Emily looked into Lexi's mesmerising eyes and it took every inch of self control not to grab Lexi and kiss her. Emily had been around beautiful women before yet she had never even acknowledged them because she only had eyes for Spencer but Lexi, Lexi was something special. Lexi wasnt the kind of person to easily give up esspecially since Emily is the first person shes had real feelings for since Specer, she likes this feeling, she likes going to bed thinking of Emily and knowing that theres a chance Emily is thinking of her, Lexi loves this crush. Lexi kisses Emily forcefully and for a brief moment Emily fights her and tries to push her away so she does the fist thing that comes to mind, she pulls hard on Emilys hair, so hard the Emily yelps in pain and that allows Lexi to deepen the Emily was a terrible person and this whole thing was gonna come back bite her in the ass but when Lexi slams Emily against the kitchen counter and even though Emily's pretty sure that Lexi's aggressiveness is gonna do some serious damage to her body Emily can't deny that she really likes it, she likes that Lexi gets under her skin. Emily realized that she needed to stop fighting it, she needed to give what they had a chance, weather this thing with Lexi was just a fling that would eventually fizzle out or weather it was something real Emily had to see it through. So she kisses Lexi with as much aggression as she can because thos moment was long over due.

...

"twenty two!"Lexi sang along to the radio at the coffee shop with a big smile, Emily and her were finally together, it took a little convincing but eventually Emily got Lexi to agree to some ground rules.

Rule 1: No sleepovers

Rule 2: No calling or dropping by when Emily's with Spencer

Rule 3: Lexi isn't allowed to sleep with anyone else

Rule 4: No strings attached

The rules were simple enough but Lexi was pretty sure she'd break already broken that last one because she knew she was already falling in love with Emily.

"Your in a good mood"Lucas said as he watched Lexi actually smile at a customer. For the past 2 weeks things with Emily had been really good and with Caleb and his new 'mystery girlfriend 'Lexi couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm just in my regular mood".

"I'm pretty sure your regular mood is bitch"Lucas joked only to have Lexi hit him hard with a towel"And also violent"Lexi smirked as she continued with serving customers."Here comes your girl"Lucas teased as Emily walked in and took a table in the back. Lexi flipped Lucas off before making her way over to Emily with a small smile as she handed over Emily's favorite espresso"you know, if I didn't know any better I would think your here for the free coffee and not for my awesome conversation skills".

"I don't know...the coffee here IS pretty amazing" Emily confessed playfully as Lexi fake gasped.

"I'm on my break!"Lexi yelled at lucas without turning her eyes away from Emily.

"Ok how have you NOT been fired?".

"Pshh! Please! This place would crumble without me".

"Oh really, because I-".

"Hey Em I cant-"hanna paused stunned"Okay what are you doing with this bitch?". "Hanna!"Emily scolded.

"Is she bothering you? Because just say the word and I will knock her out". need

"Like you could fatso".

"Lexi!"Emily scolded.

"Seriously Bitch! I weigh like the same as you".

"Yeah but that's just in your head".

"Okay could someone just tell me whats going on here?"Emily sighed feeling a headache coming on. "This"she pointed at lexi"is the cheap slut that sleeps with anything and everything, including my boyfriend!" "And she's the bottle blond who can't keep a man!".

"Can the two of you just act like grown women and not children!".

"I can but I'm not so sure about Lexi here. I mean she isn't even adult size yet".

"And Hanna looks like she just ATE an adult".

"Can the two of you just stop it".

"She started it so I'm taking my break somewhere where I don't get harassed"Lexi said before leaving.

"Good riddance to bad company"Hanna mumbled but Emily just glared at her. Emily was looking forward to hanging with Lexi, yeah she did feel a little guilty at times for the affair but she eased that guilt by treating Spencer better and right now there were in a really good place in their realtionship and as far as the wedding goes they had finally starting to do some real planing but all the happiness in the world still wasn't enough for Emily to ignore her attraction to Lexi and the need to explore this sexual connection they quickly learned that when it came to sex with Lexi it was wild and aggressive, there were a few times were Emily thought she might be hurting her but Lexi seamed to love it and would literally claw at Emily if she tried to stop

"Hanna did you have to be so rude?".

"I have a better question. What are you even doing with her?".

"Nothing we're just friends".

"You can't be friends with the enemy! That totally violates girl code!".

"Hanna I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I really don't have a lot of friends and she's one of the first people to actually be there for me besides you and spencer".

"And what does Spencer have to say about this".

"Spencer learned to accept it, just like I hope you will to".

"Look all I'm saying is that I don't think you should trust her".

"She's been a really good friend just like you have to me but obliviously you two have history so I won't force you to be civil".

"Good because I won't".

"But your also one of my best friends and I would really appreciate it if you at least tried".Hanna just looked at her trying to look unchanged but besides Spencer Emily really was her best friend. Hanna had spent so much time trying to make her relationship work and proving herself in the fashion world that she never really had any really close friend besides Spencer and Alison and they barely saw each other but with Emily they text constantly and Emily was the only one who actually loved shopping and girly stuff as much as she did. Emily was like the taller more tan sister she always wanted. She was funny and sweet and honest and just REAL so how could she ever say no to her.

"Fine I won't chock a bitch but if she gets in my way..."Hanna warned.

"I know I know. You'll stab her with your stilettos".

"Mhmm."Hanna nodded"but enough talk about the troll,there's a new Louie Verton purse at the mall that has been calling my name".

"Well we must have the same name and number because I heard it too" Emily joked."I have a quick stop to make first then we can happily shop till we pass out".

" I knew there was something about you I liked"Hanna mused as she sighed with a smile and followed Emily out. They walked across the street to Aria's art studio but when they got there they noticed the"Closed" sign on the door. Emily ignored the signand walked right in.

"Anyone in here?" Emily asked and she heard a scream and crashing in response."She must be in the back"she said to Hanna before making her way out back to the dark light less room . She walked in and found Aria laying on the ground with a dazed smile on her face."Sniffing paint fumes again Squirrel?" Aria just laughed before pointing upwards to the hand made clay light shade"I fell screwing it in and I sorta didn't feel like moving"Aria explained before sighing and getting up off the floor and dusting her overalls.

"Okay like a million awesome dirty jokes popped into my head after that". Hanna playfully stated but wished she kept her mouth shut when all awkward attention was on her.

"Um...er...we're closed".

"Oh she's with me. Aria this is hanna. Hanna this is Aria"Emily introduced casually.

"I know who she is"Aria replied awkwardly.

"Sooo...I just came over to give you this"Emily said before pulling out a box of broken jewelry and handing it to Aria."These were the only ones I could find,I hope that's alright".

"They will do just fine".Aria said smiling while going through the broken pieces. "What are you even making?".

"That my skyscraper is a surprise"Aria smirked before noticing an awkward looking Hanna by the door, looking around. "We have to go but a quick heads up, Lexi is pissed".

"Oh so she's exactly the same"Aria joked as Emily got a phone call"guys this in important. I'll be right back"Emily stated apologetically. Hanna and Aria were left staring awkwardly at each other before hanna spoke up"so how'd you meet emily?".

"I sorta crashed into her in a paint incident"Aria said amused. Then it turns back to awkward silence.

"I heard you moved away".

"Yeah we decided to do some traveling, get out of Rosewood".

"We?".

"Lexi and I".

"Oh yeah Lexi. What are you two? conjoined at the hip".

"No we're best friends and after Spencer screwed her over she needed a friend and I wasn't gonna dump her for the next best thing".

"What does Spencer have to do with any of this".

"Oh please don't act so surprised. Spencer led her on for a whole year before she screwed around on her and decided lexi wasn't good enough to take home to mommy and daddy".

"What? Lexi and spencer dated?! What the-".

"Sorry guys that was my publisher"Emily said as she walked back in."Let's go han, bye aria"emily and hanna left but Emily sure as hell noticed the way Aria and Hanna kept sneaking glances at each other as if to try and judge the others made a mental note to herself to feather investigate"You and me are gonna have some fun"Aria said as she shook the box once she was alone again.


	13. Chapter 13

"That...that was amazing "Emily breathed out with a lazy smile.

"Isn't it always" Lexi smirked before trying to put her hand between Emily's legs.

"Ugh!no more Lex " Emily whined and turned away from her. It honestly shocked Emily how often Lexi wanted sex, it was like she didnt have an off switch, even when they were'nt together Lexi had a happit of flooding Emilys phone with dirty texts and pictures but in Lexi's defence Emily had sent her one or two pictures and she took that as encouragement to keep doing what she was doing. Lexi left the bed and made her way to the kitchen naked and was very aware of how Emily was watching her."I would offer you food but water is like the only thing I have left in my kitchen"

"Lexi-"

"I haven't gotten paid yet " Lexi shrugged " I got fired from my job at the spa and money's been a little tight, but I mean I have savings and-" Emily wordlessly pulled her wallet out her jeans pocket and pulled out whatever money was in it and handed it to Lexi."Your rambling"

"What's this for?"

"Whatever you need, food,clothes, alcohol?"It wasn't a secret that Lexi loved to drink.

"Are you trying to buy my affection Miss Fields because if so it is working!"Lexi gushed before fanning herself with the stack of cash making Emily giggle at her silliness."Better watch out Fields, its very dangerous to get a lady accustomed to the high life"

"it's a good thing your nowhere near a lady Miss Summers" Emily motioned towards the fact that Lexi was sitting with her legs spread apart not even embarrassed at the free show she was given Emily. Lexi just shrugged and continued counting the money while Emily grabbed her stuff and Lexi didn't look up until Emily kissed her cheek.

"Your leaving?" She was kinda looking forward to spending some time with Emily outside the bedroom. Or whatever random place they decided to have sex. She was at a point where she was pretty sure she was in love with Emily and she needed more than sex, she wanted to mean something to Emily." you could just spend the day with me, we could go over to Aria's, her family is doing this whole dinner thing and I promised mama Montgomery I'd help her cook"

"Actually I'm taking Spencer out"

"Oh " There was an awkward silence were the two of them just kinda looked at eachother not sure what to do next."I'll call you " Emily kissed her cheek before she rushed through the door without giving Lexi a second glance. Once Emily was gone Lexi couldn't help but feel that maybe that she was in way over her head when it came to Emily, maybe for once she should have listened to her head and not the throbbing in between her legs.

...

"Emily!"

"Don't you understand the meaning of surprise Spencer "Emily laughed as Spencer let out a frustrating sigh in her seat.

"Well I don't like surprises "

"No you don't, you love them, that's why you planned your own surprise party last year"

"I'm just a control freak " Spencer blushed but Emily just kneeled over and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"And that's one of the things I love about you"

"Will you at least tell me where we're going"

"No need " Emily shut off the engine "Because we're already here " Emily got out her car then came around to open Spencer's door and extending her hand out for Spencer to take.

"and they say chivalry is dead " Spencer smirked before linking her fingers with Emily's and froze when she realized where they were. She didn't think Emily remembered."The space museum"Spencer couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the extreme joy she fealt."My dad promised to take me when I was a little kid but-"

"He canceled because Melissa had a dance recital, I know "That was the first of many times that her family had let her down. They had promised to take her months in advance and had rescheduled so many times but in the end they never got to take her and she didn't bother ever bringing it up again. Spencer had mentioned wanting to go once when they first started dating but she didn't expect Emily to actually care.

"Can we go in?!"

"of course, but first " Emily stuck out her hand " cell phone, I have a whole day planned out for us and I don't want any interruptions " Spencer looked at the entrance longingly then she reluctantly handed over her phone.

"Now let the fun begin " Emily smirked as they made their way inside and honestly fealt her heart

sour at the look that crossed Spencer's face when walked in, her whole face lit up and she let out an excited squeak that was so un-Spencer like that it took Emily's breath away. No one could ever make Emily as happy Spencer. There were mostly little kids on field trips with their schools but Spencer and her gladly joined apart of the tour but it seamed like Spencer knew more then the lady doing the tour so she kept correcting her in a very Spencer like fashion which frustrated the lady but made Emily smile in amusement. When Spencer had corrected the lady for the 5th time the lady through her hands up in frustration and told Spencer that if she knew so much maybe she should be the one leading the tour. It was a stupid sarastic comment that Spencer took as a challenge and gladly began given the tour. That was her girl!well one of them anyway.

"Would you like to take the security guards job as well"

"Hey I did her a favor!her information was far from accurate"

"is that so " Emily teased

"of course, she was honestly just embarrassing herself. I mean what kinda idiot doesn't know that surface area of the moon is about 14.6million square miles, which is less than the total surface area of Asia."

"Um..me"

"But your pretty so i can look past it " Spencer kissed Emily's cheek before skipping over to the next exhibit leaving a stunned Emily behind.

"I don't know weather to be flattered or insulted " Emily mumbled to herself before hurrying over to Spencer and wrapping her arms around her waist the first chance she got. The rest of the trip at the museum ran by smoothly without either of them getting kicked out and soon it was time for Emilys next surprise.

"Serously Emily!a blindfold"

"Can you stop complaining and just live in the moment"

"You know what happens when you live the moment?you get shot"

"Spencer I promise you, your not gonna get shot "

"what's with all mystery lately"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, besides you just need to sit back and enjoy the ride"

"I can't relax when-"Spencer jumped in her seat when fealt Emily's hand sliding up her skirt. It wasn't long before Emily had her fingers buried deep in Spencer and had Spencer moaning in the seat next to her. By the time Spencer had calmed down the car had stopped and they were at their destination.

"Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"Uh hah " Spencer nodded and let Emily help her out the car, walking blindfolded was a little tricky at first but she eventually got the hang of it.

"Okay we're here " Emily took a deep breath before she opened Spencer's blindfold. "Its kinda hard to plan a wedding when you dont have a location, its not exactly Beckingham palace but..."

"its perfect"Spencer was truelly mesmerised by the beuaty of the church . It was a beatiful victorian style church that had an old age charm to it that made it almost seam magical. Spencer could just imagine her fairytale wedding here with her family and friends and the women she they got home Spencer was glowing with how happy she was and even more so when Emily made her a bubble bath because you were never to old to enjoy the awesomeness of bubbles

...

Chipmunk-(Lexi) *Come on baby,just this once. Don't be shy please*

Emily read Lexis latest text and could practically see the cute pout on Lexi's face so with one last look to make sure Spencer was still in the bathroom she sighed and dialed Lexi's number before she lost her nerve "come on baby say it"Lexi encouraged. She knew how awkward Emily was when it came to stuff like this which is why this was so fun.

"I can't wait to see that pussy baby"Emily purred in the most seductive voice she could bring up even as her whole face turned red with embarrassment . Her and Lexi had been sexting and now Lexi had been pestering her to say out loud her latest text."Baby your voice is so sexy"Lexi purred causing Emily to blush even more if that was even possible "You are some amazing women Emily Fields". "Just amazing? Your an artist can't you be a little bit more creative "Emily joked with a confidence and cockyness she never knew she could poses.

"Ok you are the cheese in my cracker"Lexi joked.

"The sugar in your tea"Emily added.

"The blood on my tampon"lexi joked.

"Ew! Lex that is disgusting!you need help".

"Psh! Your face needs help". "

"Wow how adult of you".

"I know right. Super adult" Lexi replied coursing them both to laugh. Emily was so focused on Lexi that she jumped in surprise when Spencer walked into their bedroom. She smiled at her but couldn't help the ting of disappointment she felt because she knew she would have to hang up on Lexi with Spencer in the room.

" I have to go".

"Wait! What are you doing the day after tomorrow?".

"I'm meeting my publisher. why?".

"After that no excuses you are all mine, I want to take you somewhere.".

"To dispose of my body".Emily joked.

"No silly"Lexi giggled."Just text me to pick you up when your done. okay".

"Okay. Goodnight".

"Goodnight beautiful".

Spencer cuddled up to Emily and started leaving kisses down her neck, Emily was already pretty turned on from Lexi so without even realizing it she had flipped Spencer over and began kissing her passionately, soon she was groping Spencer's breasts roughly under her shirt while biting lightly on Spencer's neck.

"Wait! Em " Emily rolled her eyes when she remembered who was with.

"I want you to make love to me but can you just go slow " Emily was definitely not expecting that but Spencer just kissed her softly to calm her shock. She found herself kissing Spencer softly and slowly caressing her body. Then she lifted up the long shirt that Spencer wore to bed and began leaving soft kisses on Spencer's body, she wanted to cherish every moment with her and memorise every detail and when she finely got in between Spencer's legs she looked into Spencer's eyes and found nothing but love shinning back at her. "I love you Emily, all of you " Looking into Spencer's eyes Emily pushed in slowly and Spencer's gasped at the intrusion. She closed her eyes and heald onto Emily as tight as she could as she got used to the feeling. When Emily began to move slowly Spencer began to really enjoy this moment, it was nothing like she thought it would be. It was sweet and gentle and Emily never stopped leaving kisses on her chest like just to make sure this was real. Spencer's biggest fear was that having sex with Emily would feel like being with a boy But it didnt feel like that at all, it just felt like letting go with the person she loved more then life itself, it felt like making love. Emily heald her so close and she fealt so loved and cherished in that moment that her eyes began to fill with tears at the love and happiness she was feeling. " I love you "Spencer whispered right before she began to come. Feelings Spencer clinch around her made Emily begin to cum as well inside Spencer and in between gasps and shivers of ecstasy she kissed Spencer's shoulder and whispered I love countless times. Being with Spencer like this was magical. Emily was in complete bliss.

...

"Spencer!".

"Hey han-".

"Don't you "hey han" me! Not when your a liar, a cheater and a big ole hypocrite!". "Excuse me! am I missing something here".

"A damn clue that's what! What did you do? Make out when you said you were going for lacrosse! Were you even on the lacrosse team! Better yet did our school even have a lacrosse team!"

"Hanna! What the hell are talking about! And of course our school had a lacrosse team! You were there every week so you could have an excuse to watch coach Marcus because you thought he was cute". "He did have some crazy abbs" hanna said dreamily then shakes her head"Uhg! That's beside the point! The point is you were screwing Lexi!". "

"Who told you?"Spencer sighed.

"So its true! Oh my god I can not believe you right now! I'm suppose to be your best friend! And I had to find out from Aria! Oh god this makes so much sense right now!she's the reason you turned down Upenn sn't it!".

"Yes! Yes okay! Are you happy now! I screwed up! She was the first person I ever loved and I fucking cheated on her! I tried, I really did! I tried to get her back, to let her know I loved her but it was too late, she left with Aria and left me behind. I couldn't even go to the collage of my dreams because it hurt too much!"Spencer yelled out in frustration. She didn't love Lexi anymore but that didn't mean she didn't feel guilty for hurting her.

"You didn't have to go through all of that alone. I could have been there for you. I could have been by your side as you cried your eyes out and ate ice-cream till you puked, you could have told me all about your first time with her and could have pretended to throw up"

"Well Emily and I just had our first time last night "Spencer gushed dreamy like with her cheeks flushed with the memory. "I was a little worried about how big she is at first-"

"Wait what- rewind here, you were worried about Emily's. ..."

"I was worried about the size of her..."Spencer blushed furiously "you know" Spencer noticed the shocked look on Hanna ' s face and realised that Hanna didn't know which means she just revealed Emily's secret.

"Last night! You have got a lot of explaining to do!"

...

_A/N: Hey guys! So Spencer and Emily are endgame but there will be an intense relationship between Lexi and Emily._

_The next chapter will be up in a few days._


	14. Chapter 14

_Spencer and Emily are endgame _

Emily wasn't sure what was happening, they had agreed to no strings attached, it was just suppose to be sex and after Emily got married it would be over and Lexi and her would go back to being just friends but she knew she was developing feelings for her and she knew Lexi was possibly in love with her. Maybe Emily was being selfish by keeping Lexi around when she knew she wasn't going to leave Spencer any time soon but she just couldn't stay from Lexi, Lexi had as much of a hold on her heart as Spencer did,somewhere along the line Lexi became part of her routine, she couldn't go a day without seeing her and it wasn't just the sex, sometimes Emily would just come over and Aria would be there or one of Lexi's other friends and they would all just hang out like it was the most normal thing to tonight,Lexi and her were cuddled up on the couch watching "the notebook"she was laying on Lexi's chest and with Lexi's arm around her waste holding her close, she was about to drift of to sleep when she heard sniffing and to her surprise Lexi was crying.

"Baby do you have something in your eye"Emily cooed.

"No I'm crying"Lexi blushed then just pulled Emily closer and Emily just placed a small sweet kiss on her cheek. "Aria texted, she wants to know if your up for Karaoke tomorrow, its lame but you know how much she loves it".

"Sure, I just have to make dinner then I'll meet you there"Emily wasn't really playing attention since Lexi was only wearing underware and a shirt but she was brought to reality when her phone rang and Spencer's name flashed.

"Hello".

"Hey Em I thought you'd be home".

"I'm on my way, just catching up with Aria."Lexi rolled her eyes at the familiar excuse."Do you want me to bring dinner, I can stop at the grille".

"No I already made us something you just get your gorgeous self home.".

"Okay I am on my way hastings".

"Soon you'll also be a hastings, the new mrs Hastings. See you, I love you".

"love you too,bye"

" love you too, bye". Lexi mocked.

"Lexi-".

"Just forget it em, go back to spencer and your perfect life".

"can we just not do this right now"Emily began to look for her shoes"I can maybe come by tomorrow, i could take your shopping or you and Aria could have a girls day on me"Emily knew that lately Lexi was feeling a little neglected.

"Forget it Em, don't even bother wasting your time on me"She went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the stainless steal fridge "After all she's the fiancé and I'm just the girl you fuck when your bored". "Lexi!".

"No its cool,I get it! You don't owe me anything, I'm just the slut on the side,Spencer's the real deal!"She spat

"Lexi you know its not like that! You know how I feel about you!".

"Correction! I only know what your dick feels like in my mouth".

"Ugh! What's wrong with you! Why are you acting like this!".

"I'm just being crazy slutty Lexi! Isn't that what you like about me baby"she downed another beer and took another with her to her bed room where she slammed the door. Emily stood alone in the living room quietly sobbing, she couldn't understand how things could go from perfect to a nightmare in less then a minute. She couldn't understand how Lexi could go from loving and sweet to suddenly hateful and come at her like that and what sucks more is that she didn't even have time to stay and find out because she had to get home. She took one last longing look in Lexi's direction before leaving.

"Fuck!"Lexi yelled as she heard the door shut signaling that Emily had left

Lexi couldn't stand to see Emily and Spencer together,she hated how Spencer could proudly show of Emily to the town but chose not to, she cringed whenever Emily's expensive engagement ring would brush up against their joined hands reminding her that there was a ticking clock counting down to the time that Emily would be lost to her forever. There was a huge part of her that hoped Emily would leave Spencer for her, that Emily would wake up one day and decide she was hopelessly in love with Lexi and couldn't be with anyone else lest of all Spencer

...

Emily arrived home in no better mood then she had left Lexi's apartment,things with Lexi were suppose to fun and easy, no strings attached, Spencer was the one for her, Spencer was the she was marrying and Spencer had a plan,Spencer always had a plan,she wanted the suburban dream,a wife and kids in a nice neighborhood and to have a close family,where their kid would have a childhood filled with unconditional love, nothing like the childhood they shared and Lexi wanted...what did Lexi want?did she even know what she wanted?did she want to be with Emily . The thought of Lexi leaving Emily for someone else made her heart hurt so much that she nearly jumped when she walked into the setting to a romantic candle light dinner,Spencer who almost never cooked was standing by the stove in an elegant maroon form fitting dress that reached mid thigh and her hairin classy curls. Normally a scene like this would have made her heart melt at the romantic gesture, on a normal day she would have leaped into spencer's arms and kissed her mercilessly but today she felt nothing but guilt

"Is everything ok"

"fine...everythings just so beautiful and I look terrible"Spencer put her arms around Emilys waist and pulled her close. "You always look beautiful"she tried to kiss Emily but got her cheek instead.

"Sorry I have garlic breath, I'm gonna go change"Emily sprinted from the living room to their room and the first thing she did was check her phone.

"Damn it!"The stupid battery had run out and the screen was completely blank so she sighed as she placed it on the charger and got into the shower."God what's wrong with me"she scolded herself. Truth was earlier that day she had ate Lexi's pussy and the tastes was still in her mouth."Your sick Emily Fields"as wrong as it was Emily just didn't want spencer tasting Lexi, no she was the only one who deserved that privilege,her alone.

Spencer was covering the bed with Rose petals when she heard Emily's phone vibrate from the charger as it started up again, she ignored it the first time but then it kept on ringing, then a stream off text messages started coming through. She figured it must have been an emergency and was planing to take it to Emily when she noticed the name flashing(Chipmunk-Lexi)why would Lexi need Em so late. When Spencer saw that Emily was still in the shower she unlocked the phone.

Chipmunk-Lexi: baby please.

Chipmunk-Lexi: I'm so sorry baby please forgive me, I was just being a jealous bitch.

Chipmunk-Lexi- I'm sorry.

Chipmunk-Lexi: Em baby if you forgive me I won't even put any clothes on when you come over tomorrow, I'll suck your dick better then that bitch Spencer could.

Chipmunk-Lexi- if promise of mind blowing oral doesn't get your attention then I guess your still with her so just call me tonight.

Chipmunk-Lexi: l really am sorry for the way I acted Em and i know you do have feelings for me. My feelings for you may be stronger and having to share you with her just gets to me some times but I don't want to lose you so I'm willing to take what I can get. Please don't be mad at me baby.

Spencer gasped and through down Emily's phone. How could this be possible! How could Emily...and with Lexi of all people!how could she do this! As if on quo Emily walked out the bathroom in a T-shirt and her boxers. Spencer stood silent and just stared not that Emily noticed, she was too busy thinking about how she was gonna make things up with Lexi, "Lexi texted" just by the way Spencer said it Emily knew it was over, she was caught.

"Spencer I can explain".

"Explain! How are you going to explain this!"She showed Emily the naked picture Lexi had sent her. Then she angrily started scrolling down and discovered more pictures of Lexi and some of Emily half naked!

"Emily how could you do this to me!".

"I don't know! It just happened okay!". Emily yells out."I tried to stop it but it couldn't! I tried to stay away from her but I couldn't and I'm so sorry...".

"How long?!how long has this been going on?".

"A few months. Spence baby I'm so sorry.".

"Stop apologizing! Your not sorry if you keep doing it! And with her!".

"Spence -".

"You lied to me! You PROMISED ME!".

"Spe-".

"You said you would never cheat on me!I thought you loved me!".

"I do! I-".

" No you don't!If you loved me you wouldn't be fucking her behind my back!"Spencer yelled with tears streaming down her face."If you loved me I would be enough for you" they were both crying now. Spencer because she was heart broken and Emily because she had hurt Spencer.

"Did you even use protection when you were with her".

Emily just looked down in shame and shook her head no.

"So not only are you a cheater but your also stupid"spencer snarled " You were just going to take a ride on the towns bike and just pass along whatever STD she has"

"I never meant to hurt you Spencer".

"Well you did! We are suppose to be planing a wedding! Do you even want this anymore! did you ever!". "The day you asked me to marry you was one of the happiest days of my life. A close second to the first time you told me that you loved me".

"Than why? Just after everything we've been through. Why would you do this".

"I was just lonely ok, and she was there,when she found out about me she didn't care, It just..it felt nice to fully be with someone".

"So this was all because you wanting sex".

"In the beginning, all I wanted was for someone to want in the you were supposed to". Emily tried to justify her actions but Spencer was just too angry and hurt to listen. She kept pacing and running her fingers through her hair.

"I bet that bitch had it planed! God damn it she's just a manipulative slut".

"She's a good a person Spencer".

"Your actually defending her right now! I can't fucking believe this! You know what! Just get out! Grab your shit and leave!"

"Spence-".

"I don't want to here it Emily, I'm done!we're done!"Spencer stormed off and locked herself in the bathroom and sunk to the floor in silent sobs. It fealt like her whole world was falling apart around her. Is this how Lexi felt when she caught Spencer cheating?This feeling of complete and utter pain,like her heart being ripped out of her chest!This feeling of emptiness and loss like a part of you had just died? This pain was unbearable and the only person that could help calm her down was the person that did this to her. The person she had loved more than anything in the world, the person she still loves but now none of that mattered. So close,they came so close to having their happily ever after and now it was never going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! _

_I'm so sorry about posting up the wrong chapter._

_I guess I was a little more sleepy than I thought ._

_..._

The apartment was a mess, no actually that was an understatement, it was disgusting, Mrs Hasting hesitated for a moment for fear that she might catch something from all this filth in the pool house where Spencer was surrounded by a sea of titshu paper and take out containers.

"Spencer!spencer honey".

"Go away mom!".

"You can't possibly still be mopping around over that freak show".

Spencer growled into her pillow frustrated. Didn'tanyone understand how bad this was hurting her. She had lost the love of her life, she had lost her Emily, breaking up with someone doesn't just erase all the feelings you had towards them."Just leave me alone!I wanna be alone in my misery"Spencer grounded with her face under her pillow. Mrs Hastings just shook her head in disappointment and walked away because she honestly didn't get why Spencer was feeling. Hours later and spencer still hadn't moved from the spot she was in when her mother left and she honestly couldn't care less, Spencer foolishly contemplated spending the rest of her life inthe pool house just so she could watch all the trashy Tv she missed out on in high school and collage and stuff her face with all the not good for you delicious junk food she missed out on because she wanted to live long and stay skinny right now being fat and lazy sounded very appealing to her.

"Spencer! Spencer get up!"Spencer opened her eyes but shut them painfully when the sun hit them.

"Ali?".

"No its the tooth fairy".

"Its Alison and Hanna, and we're here to cheer you up!we brought everything you need to mend your broken heart".

"Did you bring Emily?"

"No"

"Then leave me to my misery!"Spencer hit the stereo and turned up the volume."Oh won't you stay with me! Cause your all I need! This ain't love its clear to see, but darling stay with me!" Spencer sang out horrible and Alison and Hanna just looked on at her pitifully, their friend was seriously hurting, neither off them had ever seen her this way before, this was what a broken Spencer looked like and it was utterly depressing and Hanna couldn't stand it anymore!

...

"Where is she!".

" Look Hanna I know your trying to help but I think we should just stay out of it". "You can not expect me to just sit by and let this happen Aria. What Lexi is doing is freaking messed up". "Hanna-".

"Spencer is at home right now crying her eyes out over what happened and how much she STILL loves emily and we need to get them back together".

"We?".

"Yes WE. I get that Lexi is your friend and all but you know how she is. Being the other women isn't new to her, she's all about the drama,she loves the attention and now she's dragging Emily down with her". "Look their both at fault here. Yeah I don't like how this turned out and honestly I don't approve but Lexi's my friend regardless of what and WHO she does and Emily is my friend too. I'm not gonna be supportive of this but I'm not gonna abandon them either".

"This is crazy. You know what else is crazy?Its completely crazy that once again your kissing little miss Lexi's ass".

"Excuse me!".

"Even in high school, Lexi jumps of a bridge and there you are right beside her! She screws up and there you are again defending her!".

"Its called being a friend which is something you know nothing about! And if anybody was kissing ass it was you kissing Alison's ".

"Oh please".

"Its was always all about Alison! Yeah I followed Lexi around in the beginning but that was because it felt nice to have a real friend for once".

"I used to be your best friend".

"Yeah until something better came along and then I didn't matter anymore. Do you even realize how much it hurt when you would blow me off for Alison and her crew,or when you'd watch them pick on me and pretend you didn't know".

"Aria-".

"You didn't care Hanna. All you saw was you and what you wanted. I'm not stupid okay, I know what Lexi's like, most of the things that people say about her are true, she does things that may seam really screwed up and she makes some pretty shitty decisions but you know what, I don't care,I accept that about her because that's how friendship works because when it comes down to it she's there for me, she is the one person on this earth that I know for a fact will never hurt me".

...

"Spencer Hastings you get your ass off that bed right now! "

"Leave me alone! "

"Ugh!"Alison pulled the blanket away from Spencer's body but still Spencer refused to move. Alison grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen and began poking Spencer with it trying to annoy her enough that she would actually get out of bed.

"Seriously, is this the great Spencer Hastings!acting like a pathetic high school girl who got stood up at prom!"

"Alison I just got my heart broken!"

"Yeah!two weeks ago!"

"And it still hurts!I still miss her so much!"

"She cheated on you Spencer! A person cheats on you!You dumb their ass and move on!"

"You just dont get it!"

"i get that your being pathetic and stupid right now"

"Uhg!Ali i know your not capable of human emotions but just for a second try to imagine what I'm going through! "

"Spencer would you just-"Spencer cut off Alison by running into the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth as she fealt the food raise up her throat and Alison instantly ran after her ready to hold her hair back.

"That's what you get for stuffing your face with junk " Alison mumbled as she heald Spencer's hair and tried not to throw up at the disgusting sounds Spencer was making over the toilet.

"Nope...that's just what happens when your pregnant " Spencer squeezed out before collapsing into a fit of tears and Alison pulled her into a hug, holding her as tight as she could and kissed forehead while Spencer sobbed. Emily and Spencer had sex only a few times but after taking 3 different tests there was no mistake, Spencer Hastings was going to be a mother. Spencer knew how important family was to Emily that's why she was so excited to tell her the the good news she even planed that whole romantic dinner,just for the occasion, she wanted the night to be a special night for them, a night neither of them would ever forget .

"What am gonna do...Please Ali tell what to do...just make it stop hurting " Spencer clutched her chest as Alison just held and rocked her back and foward because honestly there was nothing she could say that would fix this.

...

For the past 2 weeks Emily had been living with Lexi and during those two weeks Emily had thought of Spencer every single day. She wanted Spencer back so badly, she had given Spencer a few days to cool off then she had started blowing up her phone with calls and a string of text messages. Emily had no idea what she was doing, her and Lexi had still been having sex on a regular bassist but now Emily did it because she wanted comfort even if sex with Lexi anything but gentle there were those rare occasions were after sex Lexi would hold her close and cuddle with her and that would ease the pain in her heart a little but of course that didn't last long. Emily was slowly discovering that keeping up with Lexi was like a full time job, Lexi was loud and vibrant, she was all passion and a world wind of emotions, Lexi's spontaneous over the top personality was way more than Emily could handle and at the end of the day it left her drained and of course then Lexi wanted sex, Lexi always wanted sex. Emily leaned over in her chair to grab some of Lexi's chips but instantly pulled her hand back when Lexi slapped it without a second thought.

"I love you Em but I don't share food " Lexi said before taking a hand full of chips and stuffing her mouth. Right at that moment Aria came from the bathroom and grabbed a handful of Lexi's chips and took her place back on Ezra ' s lap. Emily looked over to Lexi but Lexi didn't even seam to care. Ezra locked eyes with Emily and gave her this look as if to say " sucks to be you " Then he reached over to grab one of Aria's stolen chips.

"Is your name Lexi? "Aria asked as she pulled her hand out his reach.

"No"

"Then hands off my food Mr " Aria slapped his shoulder then went over to sit on Lexi's lap were the too began to stuff their face with chips and chating animatedly about some up and coming art show Aria was in.

"Lexi your suppose to be working!"

"Sorry Mr manager!"Lexi gave an army salute but didn't move. It was honestly a miracle she wasn't fired. Lucus just stood his ground not willing to pushed around even as Lexi batted her long eye lashes and pouted in a way that always gets her what she wants but this time Lucas wasn't gonna fall for it...and it had nothing to do with the fact that their boss was watching. Eventually Lexi just shrugged her shoulders and went back to work and Aria went to sit next to Ezra. Emily watched Lexi work the room beaming with confidence as she took orders, the more Emily watched her the more Emily noticed the little things she did, like how she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else...except when her customer was someone attractive, no than Lexi would flash her dimpled smile, stick out her chest and flirt even if the person was with someone. Telling Lexi not to flirt was like asking Aria not to paint, it was never going to happen. When Lexi was sure that Lucas was too busy to boss her around she stole a piece of fruit cake , Aria's favourite. She practically stuffed the piece of cake in Aria's mouth before putting her legs on Aria's lap and laying back to eat her half, she preferred chocolate but cake was cake so she ate it anyway. Emily frowned when she noticed just how Aria was the only person Lexi was affectionate towards and Emily felt her chest clinch when she remembered all those times when Spencer would hold close just for the sake of being near her, Spencer and her were going to work things out, they had to. Suddenly Lexi seamed to tense up and look towards the other end of the room . Emily looked over to where Lexi was practically shooting eye daggers but all she saw was Mayor Ted and his family coming in for lunch, Emily sunk lower in her seat when he looked over in their direction. She had met him once or twice when she was with Spencer and the last thing she wanted was to talk about Spencer and end up crying in front of everyone, especially since news had spread around town about Emily's infidelity, she couldn't even go out for a run without getting dirty looks. When the Mayor turned back to pay attention to his family that's when Emily realized that Aria was practically had never seen Aria that pissed off before. Aria jumped up like she was about to kick some serious ass but before she could get far Lexi was dragging her over to the bathroom with much effort because at this point Aria was a raging bull. That was another thing Emily was figuring out about Lexi, getting Lexi to have a serious conversation was like pulling teeth, most of what she knew about Lexi came from Aria, the most Emily knew about Lexi was mainly sex related. Emily remembered all those times when Spencer and her would spend hours talking about everything even those silly embarrassing things Spencer was willing to share them with her and that made her miss Spencer more.

"Well that was Lexi's dad"

...

Leave me your thoughts!


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay May you can do this"She was leaving in week to go back to Spain and had come to the conclusion that she couldn't leave without seeing her one last time. She took one confident step towards the door."No no, I can't do this"she turned back to leave then spun around to leave then turned back around and before she could change her mind she walked into the pool house which as much confidence as she could which wasn't much considering the fact that she instantly tripped over and landed flat on her ass taking a vase down with her that looked more expensive than her closet.

"Go away Alison!"Spencer yelled from the bedroom.

"Its May" 'Its May!she doesnt know who you are!stupid stupid stup-

"May Andderson?"Spencer walked out the room in her pjs. 'she remembers my name!'May thought excitedly

"Hows your head?"Of course thats how Spencer remembered her!May was probaly the most clumsy person Spencer had ever met, the last time Spencer had seen her she had succeded in bumping her head against a chair after a particular hard sneez and succeded in knocking herself unconscious.

"the head is fine " May touched her bang covered forehead remembering the bump she had."Its the hand that's a problem " May lifted up one pale arm and pulled up the sleave of her frumpy blue cardigan reveling a big white bandage " I got caught in the elevator " May blushed furiously when Spencer burst out laughing. Only May would success in almost breaking her arm when just walking out the elevator. May worked in the mail room at the district attorneys office. She was pale with large glasses and her hair was always up in a messsy bun, on Spencers first day May had somehow got her hair stuck in a printer and because she had the worse luck Spencer had to cut a big chunk of her dark hair to set her free. Ever since then May never let's her hair down.

"So did Andrew bring you here to drag me back to my desk"

"Andrew told me to deliver some files to you..."technically she had volunteered. The shorts Spencer wore were a little short and May couldnt help when her eyes instantly locked on Spencers exposed thigh. Spencer blushed when she saw were May was looking. Emily's affair had not only broke her heart, it had also fucked with her self image, Spencer wore expensive clothes and always had her nails and hair done to perfection, even her make up was always flawless yet Emily left her for someone who didn't even know how to apply make up, who's favourite place to shop was thrift stores and who cut her own hair yet Emily still chose Lexi over her. "May?"

"Yeah. ..the files... Their in my car " May got up quickly and her knee hit the table really hard but she still ran off to her car, the moment she was out the door Spencer raced towards the mirror. Spencer's hair was messy, her eyes had bags and dark circles so at this point the only thing she could do was fix her hair and put on a little lipstick. She kind of liked the thought May finding her attraction and if was being honest with herself she had always found May really attractive even with all her imperfections, Even Mays frumpy clothing and lack of make up couldnt hide her beauty. when Spencer stepped into the living room she was greeted with the site of May dusting her long grey dress that now had a small hole in it were blood was seeping through."I fell"May explained embarressed. May felt like such an idiot, all she wanted was to run but she would probably break her leg just from trying.

"Let me fix you up and get you somethng to were"

...

Emily looked at the ugliest van she had ever seen!It had mixed matched doors, it was rusting in places and had a really bad red paint job.

"Stop being such a pussy and get in" Emily rolled her eyes and pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"No Em you gotta lift THEN pull " Lexi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emily grumbled some cruse words as she finally got it to open and once she had settled into the front she slammed the door.

"You do realise you just jammed the door " Lexi said as she stared her truck with a little difficulty.

"Ugh! I'm taking you to get this piece of crap fixed!"

"There's nothing wrong with it"

"it's a death trap!"

"Which Caleb and I built from scratch"

"I'm getting you a new car"

"No! This truck has so many memories, a girl from my school had her baby right were your sitting"

"Let me out!"Emily banged on the door of the moving van"I'm being kidnapped!"

"Shut up!Your gonna get us pulled over"

"I'm getting you a new car" Emily insisted already thinking of the type of car she could get Lexi. Lexi could still keep her death trap of a vehicle but Emily would feel a lot better knowing that Lexi was just keeping it for sentimental value and not driving it around town.

""This your big idea"Emily looked around disappointed once they had stopped after hours on the road "Lexi this place is in the middle of nowhere"

"hey!This place has the best milk shakes in THE WORLD!". Lexi exclaimed as she led Emily to the small cafe across the street." My brother and I would literally wake up at sun rise just to be the first ones here when they opened, and whenever I was upset we would just hang out here until I was ready to talk...or we got kicked out "

"That must have been nice"

"getting kicked out? "

"No. ..having someone to shair stuff with"

"You never really talk about your family ."Lexi stated

"Not much to tell,my parents are both in law enforcement and they kicked me out when I was 14".Sensing Emily's happy mood deflate Lexi came up with a plan."Watch this"she took a straw and rolled up a peace of paper and fired a spitball to the back of a fat bald man's head who was yelling at his wife since they arrived. "Lexi!".

"Aww...come on! You can't tell me you never fired a spit ball in school".

"I didn't!".

"Well now you HAVE to!".

"We're adults Lexi we can't do that".

"Well I just did"as if to emphasize her point she spat another one out.

"Lexi don't you dare"lexi ignored her and Emily became so frustrated that she grabbed the straw and fired one herself."Hey! What are you two doing!"The old waitress yelled as she approached."She did it!" Lexi accused Emily."But...you...I didn't "Emily was speechless.

"Oh I know you didn't darling. This one over here has been coursing trouble since she was old enough to walk"she slapped Lexi's arm."That's for being a pest!"She then slapped the back of her head."And that's for notvisiting!".

"Ow! Lucille your gonna give me brain damage " lexi whined rubbing the back of her this is Emily. Em this is an old bag of bones who won't die already" that comment earned her another slap.

"Its nice to meet you Lucille".

"The pleasures all mine sweet pea but I hope a pretty thing like you ain't wasting your time on this she devil". "Just get me my damn milk shake women"Lexi got a slap on the arm from Emily this time." Don't be rude". "Well will you look at that!" Lucille laughed."She got satan whipped!"Lucille laughed and walked away. Lexi just rolled her eyes but didn't object. When Lexi noticed Aria by the door she immediately waved her over and Emily rolled her eyes"Best out of three?"

"Your so on Montgumery"Emily watched as Aria and Lexi started their own little spit ball match. it wasn't that she didn't like Aria she was just tired of seeing so much of Aria, Lexi would go over to Aria's every night to pick out clothes for the next day because Aria's clothes were too ' dark 'Aria who by the way had her own key to Lexi's apartment would come over every morning to make Lexi breakfast because Lexi was too lazy to do it herself,speaking of lazy Lexi was too lazy to do much of anything except sex and the only time Lexi wanted to be alone with her was when they were having sex and it was seriously starting to annoy her. A part of her loved Lexi but and even bigger part of her thought she'd made a huge mistake

...

May was the funnest person Spencer had ever met, she had Spencer laughing more then anyone she had ever met, she had endless stories of her clumsiness that almost had Spencer chocking on her juice. She never thought she would smile again but somehow May had lifted her spirits and made Spencer forgot the dark cloud she had been living under since Emily left. May was wearing sweat pants and one of Spencer's shirts, she had taken off her glasses and her hair was wild and messy but in a way that made it look like she had just had sex. The more Spencer studied her the more Spencer realized that May had a rocking body, she was in shape with a bigger chest then Spencer and when she lifted her hands up to yawn Spencer noticed the hint of a tattoo on her abbs.

May didn't drink, not even wine but when Spencer offered her some she didn't want to look lame so she accepted but now she was feeling the effect through out her body and she liked it. She felt like she could do anything, even kiss Spencer which she did, the moment their lips touched May felt addrenenel rush through her. Spencer never would had expected to ever kiss anyone beside Emily but kissing May felt so good and she wanted more, she wanted so much more, she wanted to have screaming her name so loud that memories of Emily would dissappear and all she could feel and taste was May.

...

"You were flirting with her!"

"Em all was doing was being nice " Lexi sighed and that just fueled Emily's frustration!

"Nice!You call drooling over her chest being nice!"Emily yelled out. She was always a very jealous person. Spencer never did anything to encourage her admirers but Lexi just played a long like it was no big deal.

"You call letting her grab your ass being nice! "

"She's Cece! She's like family! I don't know why you're being so dramatic "

"I gave up everything for you! I called off my engagement for you! "

"Called off?!News alert Emily! You didn't call off anything! Spencer dumped your ass!"

Emily instantly recoiled at Lexi's words. The more time Emily was separated from Spencer the more she snapped at Lexi, this time Lexi decided to fight back.

"Look I'm just going to Aria's"

"just go!You love her more than me anyway!"

"Don't even go there"

"You two are so close and she can hardly keep her hands off you even when I'm in the same damn room!What do you two do when your alone! "

"Emily "Lexi said in slow dangerous voice."Whatever nonsense your insinuating you better get it out thick

skull "Possibly the worse thing anyone could ever do was question Lexi's friendship with Aria. Aria was like her sister and she would gladly go to hell and back to make her happy. She would always put Aria first no matter what.

"I don't know what's been going on with you lately but you sure as hell better snap out of it"Lexi grabbed her keys and her bag and headed for the door. "I'm not your punching bag Emily, you can't just take out all you anger and frustration on me " Lexi opened the door " You may have done that with Spencer but I sure as hell won't stand for it "And with those words Lexi slammed the door shut after her.

Emily was Lexi's dream girl. She was tall, tan, incredebly sexy and deep down she had this wild streak about her that with a little encoragment could turn Emily into a total bad ass and Lexi was a sucker for the bad girls. After Spencer Lexi never wanted to fall in love ever again all she would do was stick with casual sex and now here she was in an actual realtionship. She was in a real relationship!only problem was she didn't know how to be in a relationship!She had lost her virginity behind a dumpster when she 13 to a guy who was twice her age just because she thought he liked her and after that there was just a string of random hook ups,Spencer was the first person she had ever fallen for and even in their relationship they could never be seen together in public, they couldn't let anyone know so as far as anyone was concerned they hated eachother. So now that Lexi had Emily she didn't really know what to do with her...

But she was trying, she was really trying to make this work, she was so sure that Emily was the one she was meant to be with but now she was having doubts, Emily may have been her one and only but she was starting to think that Emily would never really be hers.

Emily felt like the scum of the earth! She was breaking Lexi's heart the same way she broke Spencer's, Lexi looked at her like she was her everything yet all Emily could do was long for Spencer, she loved Lexi but she still loved Spencer, being without Spencer was destroying her. She wanted her old life back, she wanted her Spencer. Emily grabbed her phone and put it on private and dialed Spencer's number, it always just went straight to voicemail but these days Emily was so desperate that she couldn't go a day without hearing Spencer's voice even if it was just the recording on her answering machine. The phone rang and rang then-

"Hello "

That defiantly wasn't Spencer's voice. Emily immediately hung up convinced she had the wrong number and tried again.

"Helloooo"Emily remained silent and listened to the strange voice.

"Who is it?"Now the voice in the background was definitely Spencer's. There was a high pitched squeal followed by giggling and Emily felt sick to her stomach."Spence. ..I'm ...on...the phone "Came a husky voice in between moans. There was some shuffling and the squeaking of the bed before Emily heard Spencer's voice loud and clear.

"Do you mind not calling here when I'm trying to fuck my girl"

"Spence!"again with the squeal.

"Like I said, I'm fucking my girl so unless you want to hear what she sounds like with my head between her legs I suggest you hang up now " There was more shuffling as if the phone had been placed down somewhere in the room that caused the sounds to be slightly muffled but to Emily it might as well have been blasting through speakers. She listened for as long as she could before it became too much for her, each moan felt like a knife piercing her heart until it became hard for her to breath, she had never experienced pain like this, it felt like being burned from the inside, the room was spinning as she sobbed uncontrollably. All this time she assumed they would just work things it out, it never really occurred to her that Spencer might be truly done with her, it never really crossed her mind that she had hurt Spencer so deeply that she may have lost her forever. Not until now


	17. Chapter 17

Veronica Hastings was putting her foot down!She had tried to be sympathetic towards her younger daughter, she had given her space and time to get over her heart break and morn the loss of her relationship but this was just ridiculous! Spencer was going to get out of bed even if she had to drag her out by her hair!

"Spencer!"She marched over to her daughters bedroom and pulled open the door "Spen- OH MY GOD! "

"Aah!"May and Spencer both yelled as Veronica slammed the door, May scrambled off Spencer trying to cover up her naked chest but fell off the bed and landed on the cold hardwood floor.

"You okay?"Spencer peeked her head to the side of the bed but all she got was a whine in reply"Do you want me to kiss it better"She added with a teasing smile that had May blushing bright red. May made an attempt to get up but slammed her head on the draw on the side of the headboard knocking her right back down.

"You okay? "Spencer winced before she put on a her gown.

"I'm not bleeding so that's a good sign "

"Do you want me to. .."

"Just hop over me " May shooed her away " Deal with your mom, if she's anything like my mom you're in for a heck of a lecture "

Spencer rushed out the room to deal with her mom, she rehearsed what she going to say a few times over in her head but when she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see her mom had already opened a bottle of red wine and seamed to be celebrating.

"Are you going to introduce me or should I just get used to seeing strangers on top of my daughter "

Spencer rubbed her head in embarrassment, this was so unbelievably awkward.

"From what I did see she's very fit, her breasts are-"

"Ugh mom dont-"

"I'm just saying "Veronica shrugged "She reminds me of my old college roommate, her breast were like "She made a cupping motion with her hands " I mean -"

"Oh my god this is too weird!"Spencer put her hands over her ears and went over to the fridge.

"May is just someone I worked with "

"Well now I HAVE to meet her, is he another lawyer?"Finally!Spencer could be with someone who was worthy!

"She works in the mail room " Veronica smile instantly dropped.

"The mail room!you have got to be kidding me!"

"Mom don't even start "

"Seriously Spencer you can do a whole lot better than a freak and someone from the mail room" Veronica downed her wine "A friend of mine has a daughter about your age, she's gay too,maybe you know her?"

"Yeah because all lesbians know each other " Veronica rolled her eyes and handed Spencer a glass of wine which Spencer instantly declined. Spencer never turned down

"Coffee? "Veronica tried

"I'm trying to cut down "Now Veronica knew something was definitely wrong. Wine AND coffee. Spencer practically had caffeine running through her vains since she was a kid and Veronica definitely wasn't blind to all those times Spencer raided her wine cabinet when she was still in high school. The only logical reason she would ever give up her two favourite beverages was if she was...

"Mom is there a reason your here so early?"

"Yes...I told Sara-"

"Come on mom-"

"Spencer you promised you would go over there and I have stalled as long as I could"

"But -"

"She's family and you gave her your word"Veronica stuttered towards the door "Besides if your well enough to entertain then your well enough to help your cousin "With those final words Veronica left and Spencer sighed in frustration. Why her?!Why couldn't she just have a few days drama free!was that too much to ask for! Couldn't she just spend May's last few days in town just having all the amazing sex they wanted without having to worry about anything other than pleasuring eachother in every way she could. Couldn't she just live in the moment for once!

...

There was no denying it. Emily was miserable. All she wanted was Spencer. All she could think about was Spencer and every moment they shared together, from the moment they met to the first time they professed their love for eachother until the last moment she had seen her. Yeah Spencer had hurt her but she had hurt her too but through it all they had heald on to each other and the love they shared. Spencer had never given up on her. Spencer was the only person who had never given up on her.

"Em?"Emily looked up and found Lexi looking at her with those puppy eyes of hers that Emily had found herself unable to say no to even now. Emily loved her she knew that much but she knew it was nothing compared to the way Spencer made her feel.

"I'm sorry. ..I was a bitch to you...I shouldn't have acted the way I did "

Emily had been distant ever since their fight, she figured Emily was still angry at her which she honestly didn't get, Spencer and Emily were over, Emily was supposed to be focusing on her and making their relationship work not getting all upset just because Lexi stated a blunt fact. Spencer did dump her and kick her out, end of story! Time to get over it! Lexi placed herself on Emily's lap and pouted. She looked so innocent and cute looking at Emily and batting her eye lashes in a way that would melt anyone's heart. Emily was once again reminded of how truly beautiful Lexi was but even with Lexi on her lap and Emily looking into the most beautiful light brown eyes she had ever seen Emily still found herself wanting to look into Spencer's dark brown eyes instead.

Lexi began to whine like a puppy and nestled her face in Emily's neck still whining like a wounded puppy.

"Lex...Lexi "Emily had always been really ticklish and this was not helping! "Fine I forgive you!"Before Emily realized what was happening Lexi had pounced on her and began licking her face keeping up with her puppy act making Emily squel and squirm wildly under her. Emily had been so distant lately Lexi was just so happy to see her smile and just had to stop and stair in awe of her. When Emily noticed the way Lexi was looking at her Emily realized it was the exact same way Spencer used to look at her and it broke her heart because she knew sooner rather than later she was going to break Lexi's heart. She could play pretend with Lexi for as long as she wanted but it didn't change the fact that Lexi wasn't Spencer and Spencer was the one Emily would always want.

Lexi leaned over and kissed Emily trying to let Emily feel everything she was feeling, she wanted Emily to feel how much loved her, she wanted Emily to know that she would always be her one and wanted Emily to forget Spencer. Emily felt her eyes glaze over with tears at what Lexi was trying to show her because she knew now more than ever that she couldn't go on like this, this whole thing was wrong to begin with, she could never give Lexi the kind of love she wanted but just this one last time she would give Lexi what she could. So she kissed Lexi and this time when they had sex Emily did her best to block out the image of Spencer.

...

Possibly the thing Lexi hated the most was shopping but somehow Aria always managed to make it fun for her. The first thing Aria did when they entered the store was hop in their shopping cart so Lexi could push her around while she read out their grossery list which proved useless because both girls just grabbed whatever junk food they wanted without a second thought and lots and lots of cereal. Aria grabbed her favourite flavour of chips and began munching on it without a second thought and every now and then gave Lexi a chip.

"Well hello girls"

"Hey Miss Marine"

"Hey sexy" Aria pinched Lexi's arm while Ashley just rolled her Lexi as always "but on a serious note Ashley...do you want to come over tonight"

"Lexi!"Aria hit Lexi's shoulder. She was so embarrassed.

"can you stop with the physical abuse " Lexi pouted rubbing her shoulder because Aria's little hand really stung.'"I am so sorry about her Miss Marine, I think she was dropped on her head as a baby"

"hurtful " Lexi clutched her chest dramatically but Ashley just laughed.

"As enticing as your offer is Lexi I'm going to a party at the DiLaurentis "

"You whould choose them over me " Lexi fake sobbed into Aria's shoulder and Ashley just shook her head in amusement. Lexi was a lost cause "Nice seeing you girls " Ashley excused herself and the moment she was out of sight Aria slapped the back of Lexi's head.

"Do you always have to do that"

"Don't be jealous squirrel , I still love you the most " Lexi kissed Aria's cheek before handing her her favourite box of cerial. Flirting with Ashley was just something Lexi had been doing for so long that it never even meant anything. It was just something she did out of force of habit and besides Ashley was too old for her.

"Hey you can't do..."The store manager looked at Aria stunned but she just kept munched on another chip.

"What's the matter Clark?"Lexi mocked.

"Did you seriously buy your own shopping cart "

"Jealous "Lexi smirked. Aria put on her stylish glasses she got just for the occasion and blew a kiss at the stunned guy while Lexi pushed her down the aisle in their tricked out shopping cart that was gold with mirrors and a few chains running down the side with wheels that lit up.

"You still have to pay for those!"

"We will! Dip shit!"

"Lex I can't believe you used to work with that guy"

"He thinks he's hot shit now just because he finally discovered deodorant and no longer smells like ass"

Aria and Lexi were just about half way done with their shopping when they stopped to switch.

"Did you talk to that lawyer?"

"I'm going to"

"Why " Aria whinned"I don't get you. Why not just keep the money " At the will reading of Lexi's foster dad Aria and Lexi discovered that even though Lexi's forster dad had children of his own he had decided to leave a large amount of his fortune to Lexi.

"I told you chipmunk, that's guilt money for breaking his promise. I don't need it"

"What about your dad, he pays for your apartment, that's guilt money"

"No that is blackmail money,huge difference." Lexi came to Rosewood to find her dad but after stated he wanted nothing to do with her she threatened to tell his family about her existance and since then he had been throwing money at her to keep her mouth shut and stay out of his life"This money is going to charity "

"You are charity "

"Would you just shut and keep pushing!if I didn't know any better I would think your trying to make me your sugar mama! " Lexi joked

"Well. .."

"Gold digger!"Lexi playfully gasped

...

If there was one thing Spencer hated it was her cousin Sara!She was a manipulative little bitch!What makes matters worse was that Spencer was the only one that could see it but she guessed karma wasn't all that bad because while Spencer was offered a high paying job in private practice Sara was still stuck working at a low end law firm still trying to kiss ass to get at least half of Spencer's success yet since they were family Spencer still got roped into helping her with her cases every now and then. Spencer paused and waited for the slow old looking elevator. When the elevator doors opened Spencer felt her blood boil at who she saw looking back at her. Lexi fucking Summers! Spencer contemplated just taking the steps but than remembered she hadn't done anything wrong here, Lexi and Emily were the ones who should be ashamed of their actions. They should be the ones running away. So with her head held high Spencer stepped into the elevator. Lexi had just about finalised the paperwork to give away her money and was on her way down when Spencer stepped into the elevator and Lexi did her best to ignore her and focus on the problem at hand. Lexi was clostrophobic. Honestly if she wasn't so lazy she would have taken the steps but when it came to elevators she had developed a system, she would stand outside and watch the lights flash as the elevator reached each floor and only she knew exactly how long it took the elevator to reach each floor and only then would she get on and then she would start to count down the exact seconds for the elevator doors to open and everytime she was right. But this time the doors didn't open like they were supposed to, no this time the elevator stopped on it's own and just like that Lexi was trapped!Her worse nightmare was becaming a reality and there was nothing she could do to stop it!

Karma was a bitch!


	18. Chapter 18

"Help!Somebody! HELP " Lexi banged on the elevator door as hard as she could. This couldn't be happening! This had to be a really bad dream! Yes it was a dream!She was gonna wake up in her bed safe and sound!She just had to!

"Let me out! "Lexi yelled at the top of her lungs banging on the door.

"Ugh! Will you just shut up! "trapped in an enclosed place was bad enough but stuck with an over dramatic Lexi was just as much as she could take."Just calm down "

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!We are stuck in a tiny metal box heald up by random strings and you want me to calm down! "She started pacing around the elevator running her fingers through her hair. This couldn't be happening!not again! "We could plummet to our death any minute now! We could be crushed like ants!"Lexi was now hysterical. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she wanted out. When she was younger some of the older kids had locked her in a truck because she had told on them. The truck was dark and she could barely fit in it. She had screamed until she had lost her voice and banged her little fists until they were covered in blood and cried until she could hardly breath yet no one heard her. She still had nightmares and now it was happening again. She was reliving it all over again. The lack of air, the suffocating small space, the walls slowly closing in on her burying her alive. She had to get out!She began banging her fists on the door as hard as she could, she would rather break her fingers then be trapped.

"Lexi! "Spencer tried to pull Lexi away before she hurt herself. Yeah she hated her but not enough to see her give herself a heart attack and die.

"We have to get out!"Lexi yelled as Spencer grabbed her waist to pull her to the floor, but she wouldn't back down even as Spencer sat on her lap to prevent her from moving. Even as it began to get harder to breath.

This was definitely not how Spencer wanted to end her day! Lexi was practically hyperventilating at this point and there really wasn't much Spencer could do to distract her.

"Hey! Hey!Look at me!"Spencer pulled Lexi's face towards her"You need to breath " Lexi shook her head in response "Can't"lexi said between gasps.

"Do you remember what I used to call you in high school "Spencer had to distract her if she wanted her to calm down and that was the first thing that came to mind because really it's not like they were friends, high school was really all the memories they had together.

"Come on Lexi I know you remember, tell me ,come on "Spencer urged.

"T-Tiny" Lexi wasnt stupid, she knew what Spencer was trying to do ,had spent so long trying to erase every moment they shared and now she was being forced to remember.

"Mrs Montgomery had sent you to get something from her office and I was walking by " Lexi closed her eyes listening to the sound of Spencer's calming voice as she remembered."I stopped and watched you hop up and down trying to reach the top shelf. Your hair was longer back then and everytime you jumped up it would get in your face and you were just getting so frustrated."Spencer remembered with a fondly "big bad Lexi was huffing and puffing all red faced and pouting. Then you took a chair and when you had got what you wanted without even turning around you said-"

"I see looking at my ass Hasting but it's okay since I think your cute"Lexi said from memory."That first decent moment we ever had" Spencer was her first love. Yeah they had a rough start and even though she was kind of a bitch to her Spencer seamed to see beyond that, Spencer saw beyond the stupid high school rumours of Lexi's sexual conquests and over time without even realizing it Spencer had gained her trust and Lexi fell for fell so damn hard for her and in the end it broke her. Even now it still hurt. Lexi shut her eyes tight to stop the tears that she knew were forming,she would never let Spencer see her cry, never again.

"Why?Just why Spencer?"Lexi whispered so softly that Spencer almost didn't hear her. Almost.

They both knew damn well what Lexi was reffering to and honestly Spencer didn't owe Lexi any explanations especially not when Lexi had just destroyed her relationship and stole the love of her life, so maybe Spencer was just too good of a person or maybe the baby growing inside her seamed to make her want to let go, to close the chapter of her life that still heald a place for Lexi and what they shared, she needed to let go of the girl who stole her heart in high school which meant she had to be completely honest.

"I loved you Lexi, so much it terrified me. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know if being gay was just a phase or if what we had was real. I had never been interested in a girl before you then suddenly you were all i could think about and you were so much more experienced then me"

"I just wanted to you "Lexi mumbled still not opening her eyes.

"A little too much. You planed your whole life around US. You had this whole plan of our lives together, I had no idea what I wanted. My mum wanted me to go to Law school, my dad wanted me to go to Medical school and Alison kept trying to set me up with her friends. I was trying to please them, I was trying to keep you happy and I was just suffocating. It felt like I had no control over anything!My affair with Wren was the one thing I could control, he didn't expect more than I could give " Lexi just remained silent at Spencer's confession. Spencer was the first person to say 'i love you'to her and it just meant so much to her, she took it to heart, she took it as a promise that Spencer would never leave , that she would always want her.

There was nothing either of them could do about their past but hearing Spencer being completely honest with her for once helped her let go of some of the hate she heald onto for Spencer ever since high school.

".was it just about hurting me, was it all just about you using her to get revenge " it's pretty obvious who Spencer is talking about. Emily.

Lexi took a moment to really think about it, to give an honest answer not just to Spencer but to herself " Yes " Lexi surprised even herself with her answer, of how evil her hate had made her, so evil that she was willing to manipulate and hurt an innocent just for her revenge.

Lexi was hopelessly in love with Emily now but what if Emily wasn't Emily and just some random instead, would she have gone through with it just to hurt Spencer? ...Yes,

"At first that's all I cared about but now I love her so much"

"She's an easy person to fall for " Spencer mumbled so sadly that Lexi looked at her but Spencer was too busy trying not to cry. For the first time in a long time Lexi was ashamed of her actions, looking at Spencer this way made her realise that Spencer wasn't this evil monster she had made her up to be, Spencer had made mistakes, Spencer had hurt her but never on purpose, if anyone was a monster here it was Lexi, Lexi had used Emily as an opportunity to hurt Spencer. Lexi had destroyed maybe Spencer's last chance at happiness, she had gone out of her way to crush Spencer anyway she could and thats exactly what she did, she stole the love of her life and broke her heart all for the sake of revenge and here Spencer was comforting her like they were best friends after she almost killed herself from hyperventilating. Suddenly the elevator began to start up again and Spencer immediately distanced herself reminding herself who she was with.

"This changes nothing "Spencer stated and the moment the doors opened she raced out and Lexi did the same not wanting to be in there another moment. Once Lexi was out in the open strangely she didn't feel much different, she was still suffocating, only this time she was suffocating in her guilt.

...

"Hey Em! "Lexi searched her apartment for Emily. She needed her now more than anything, she needed Emily to hold and tell she loved her, she needed Emily to ease her guilt, she needed Emily's kisses to remind her that it wasn't just her, she needed to be reminded that if Emily didn't love her as much as she loved her this affair would never have happened. She needed Emily's love to remind her that Emily and Spencer's relationship was doomed from the start because she belonged with Lexi. "Em?" The apartment was empty, all Emily's things were gone as if she'd never been there to begin with, all except for an unmarked letter on the kitchen counter. With slow shaky hands Lexi picked it up and that's when she broke down in a fit of tears. "I'm sorry "Two damn words is all Emily had left her, two damn words had shattered her heart into a million pieces. This wasn't right! Emily was hers, they belonged together, than why!Why had Emily left her?Why was she being ,that's how long she's known her and somehow during those months Emily had become her world and now it was all over. Lexi's biggest fear came true, Emily regretted it, she regretted being with Lexi because she wanted Spencer. It would always be Spencer. She couldn't do this, she couldn't take the pain. Why did it hurt so much!Why did she keep letting people in that were just going hurt her, why was she only good enough to fuck but not to love, why did it feel like she was destined to hurt. Maybe this was payback for all the the men and women she slept with and never called and those all relationships she'd destroyed just because she could.

This was the second time love has burned her. Her whole life had been nothing but heartbreak. Born with a heart broken from the start.

...

Aria and Lexi had always had a special connection, something no one could understand. Something not even they could understand. That's how Aria knew something was wrong and without even second guessing herself she was barging in Lexi's apartment.

"Lexi! "Aria ran to the bedroom and her heart broke at what she saw. Lexi's hair was a mess and she on the bedroom floor crying her eyes out. Aria wrapped her arms around her and let Lexi sob.

"She left " Lexi sobbed uncontrollably in Aria's arms. "I can't,...I can't be here...I have to go " Lexi pulled away and began throwing her clothes in her bag her vision blared by tears. Aria grabbed her so they were facing each other and cradled her face softy trying to wipe away her tears"Let me go...Please let me go " Lexi was desperate and Aria was going to do whatever it took to help.

"When? "

"Today, now, I just can't be here" Lexi frantically began to pack. Aria watched her knowing that there was no changing her mind so with a heavy heart she put on a brave face for the both of them.

"Okay. ..I'll talk to my mom. ..she can take care of my store. ..I will call Ezra -"

"Wait what are you talking about? "Lexi tried to control her breathing and wipe her tears.

"Oh I'm going with you "Aria said like it was the most obvious thing.

"You can't leave Rosewood. You have a family here"

"I've left before and my family loves you as much as they love me"

"And Ezra "

Aria's determined look faulted for a moment."Ezra will understand "

It was that moment Lexi realized how much she loved Aria, Aria had stood by her side and dried her tears more times than she remembered. Aria was like her guardian angle. Aria worked so hard to get to where she was now in her life and Lexi wasnt about to ruin that. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Aria . Which was why Lexi couldn't let her leave with her. She refused to let Aria give up anymore than she already had.

"Aria if you leave with me he will never forgive you and I won't let you hurt because of me, I love you too much

"where you go, I go " Aria stated but Lexi refused to let her give up her chance of happiness."You can't stop me"Aria was now crying as well " I won't lose you " Aria was just clinging to hope that she could make zlexi stay even if she knew it was no use. Lexi was more than just her best friend, they had been each others rock for so long that Aria did'nt how they would survive apart.

"Your the closest thing I have to a sister Aria , trust me you will never lose me"she would never give up on their friendship " I just need some time to get back to me" She needed to get her life in order, she needed to start somewhere new and find herself far away from all the pain and haunted memories of Rosewood.

"But...whos going to make sure you go for your check ups and whos going to make sure you eat right and pick out clothes for you every morning and whos going to help you wax and cut your hair...who's going to take care of you Lexi ?"

"Maybe it's time I start taking care of myself "Lexi hugged her close as tight as she could not knowing when would be the next time she would ever feel this safe. Both girls sobbed more tears than they knew they had. This was most likely the hardest thing Lexi had ever done but it's what she had to do. They had been each other's safety for so long that neither knew how to survive without the other. Ezra could give Aria all love in the world but that would stop her from needing her best friend, there would always be a special place in her heart that only Lexi could fill and she knew Lexi felt the same way" Don't leave me,"Aria begged refusing to be separated from her other half and that just made Lexi cry harder. She was trying to do the right thing. It would be so easy for Aria and her to escape on another adventure and never look back but although Aria would never admit it she wanted a family someday and she wanted it with Ezra and Lexi knew that it would never happen if Aria was always coming to her rescue or getting mixed up in all her drama. Aria needed to focus on being happy

"Its not forever. I promise you I will be back, I will always come back for you"Lexi promised and Aria had no choice but to trust her. Lexi had never broken a promise to her before so Aria had no reason to doubt her now.

She would be back. She just didn't know when...

"You will always be me my Squirrel "Lexi whispered

"And you will always be my Chipmunk "


	19. Chapter 19

"You were amazing up there Spencer! "May gushed "The way you walked like -"May walked around the room doing her best Spencer impression "Your honour! "May said loudly and Spencer couldn't help but laugh "the defence only evidence is a black hodey!"May grabbed the blanket from the bed and draped it over her shoulders like a cape .

"Wait! time - out " Spencer tried to hold in her laughter at how ridiculous May looked " What's with the accent! ""

"Everyone sounds better with an accent " May shrugged "it's so much better " May said with a horrible attempt of being sexy that really had the opposite effect on Spencer because she burst out laughing. "What are you doing with your face!"it seamed like whenever Spencer was with May she couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously! I'm trying to be sexy here!"May whined "I'm trying to show you all of this!"May wildly referred to her body and moved her hips which caused Spencer to laugh even more. When May had just realised what she did she coverd her face in embaressment and tried to run away but tripped and landed on her ass and Spencer through her head and laughed so hard. May was just a huge ball of comical awkwardness that Spencer found insanely cute. May just had this goofyness to her that just seamed to brighten her day. May was truly one of the sweetest girls shes ever met, she didnt get offended when people laughed at her awkwardness or the way she dressed, even when crappy things would happen to her which wasnt uncommon since she seamed to have real bad luck May just seamed to laugh it off and move on, it just felt nice having someone in her life that didnt carry a boat load of drama along with them. Spencer had honestly known May for a while but she was so in love with Emily that she never really noticed any other women, all she wanted was Emily, her sweet Emily that used to make her so happy.

"Spence are you okay? "May asked when she noticed the sad look on Spencer's face. She didn't really know who Emily was but she didn't like the look that Spencer had every time she called, Spencer had always been nothing but sweet to her, Spencer never would comment on the way she dressed or how clumsy she was. Spencer was just always generally a nice person and May could never understand why any woman would ever be dumb enough to let her go. That's why she decided to hold off on her trip home, her mom wasn't too happy at first but her mom was her bestfriend and after she gushed on the phone about Spencer and how much she liked her well Mays mom just told to have fun along also she kept her posted.

"Spence?do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure I can order -"

"No spencer, I mean like something to eat tonight, like just the two of us, outside your house. .."

"May are you " Spencer smirked at the Mays flushed cheeks "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No! I mean yeah!Maybe! ...I mean only if you want, we could eat, or-"

Spencer placed her finger softly on Mays mouth and May looked up at her wide eyed and nervous.

"Yes " Spencer whispered and May broke out in excited smile and let out a little shreak and Spencer just shook her head in amusement.

"Tonight at 7?"

"That would be perfect "Spencer kissed her softly and practically mealted in her arms. It wasn't a secret that Spencer was still in love with Emily but she always knew that she could never be with her again, baby or no baby she could never allow Emily to hurt her like that again. Maybe it was a little too soon to be going on dates but she needed to move on.

...

Veronica Hastings wasn't the type of women to beat around the bush or play dumb just to avoid the situation. She wasn't afraid to voice her opinion or hold back in any situation and she wasn't about to hold back now.

"Spencer are you pregnant? "

"I don't see how that's any of your business "

"I'll take that as a yes " Veronica opened a bottle of wine and Spencer crossed her arms in defence. Things were going so well but now it looked like her mom was about to ruin everything. The two head strong women glared at each other both determined to stand their ground.

"Do you plan on keeping it? "

"If you mean do I plan on keeping the miracle growing inside me?Then yes, gladly "

"Mirical! "Veronica laughed bitterly "You call that thing a miracle. Spencer just think this though, think about what this could do to you and this family"

"You and dad could be grandparents, I could be a mom ,this baby is a gift, can't you see that"

"Spencer "Veronica rubbed her temples in frustration."Don't you get it?raising a child in this situation ...its unnatural "

"Why?Because I'm gay or because you don't think I can do this "

"For the last time , this has nothing to do with your sexuality "Veronica said softly as she placed her hand on Spencer's cheek lovingly. "And this has nothing to do with you becoming a mom because I know you will be an amazing mother "

"Then why?Why does this bother you so much "

"I'm not trying to be cruel Spencer, I'm really not but have you thought about the consequences of bringing a child in to this world, to be apart of this messed up situation and with Emily being the other parent...what if the child is. ..is a freak like her"

Spencer instantly pulled away from her mother as if she'd just been slapped. "She' .a. freak " Even after everything Spencer was still defending Emily.

"Spencer she's a so called 'women 'with male reproduction organs. She's some sort of genetic mutation!and her disease could be passed on to your children "

"Stop it-"

"Your the one always talking about Emily's rough childhood, about how she was constantly bullied and never fit in anywhere. Your always going on about how she spent most of her life hating herself."Veronica stepped closer to Spencer and continued with a gentle tone that was far too soft to be false,. As messed up and as cruel as it was she really believed in what she was saying."Do you really want to put a child though that "

"I will love this child no matter what mother "

"I'm sure Emily's parents loved her too but even they could see her for the mistake she was, its just a shame they didn't realise it sooner "Veronica put the remaining wine in the fridge and washed her glass.

"They could have saved Emily and themselves a whole lot of pain. I just hope you're smart enough to abort that thing before it's too late "and like that Veronica left the kitchen to go up to her bedroom but Spencer just stood there clutching her stomach and holding back tears. She didn't want to hear any of that, she didn't want to think of her child having the same struggles Emily did growing up but right now the most important thing to her was that this baby was born healthy and she would be able smother him or her with all the love in the world. Spencer's phone rang in her purse and Emily's picture flashed on her screen and for the first time since the affair Spencer wanted to answer , she wanted to tell Emily about their baby and she wanted Emily to pick her up and spin her around and plant kisses all over her face and tell her that they were gonna be the best parents ever and just when she was about to answer she remembered all the horrible things she had seen on Emily's phone, things that had wounded her so deeply she knew she could never go back to Emily. So Spencer snapped her phone shut and checked her make-up one last time before heading on her date with May.

...

May was just all types of jittery , she really liked Spencer, like a lot, so much so that she was so nervous about this date. May knew she probably wasn't as gorgeous as Spencer's ex and she had seen the people Spencer hung out with especially her best friends Hanna and Alison, whenever those two came to take Spencer out to lunch they always looked like they had walked right out of the latest fashion magazine and May well...her particular type of 'Style 'was nowhere near conceded fashionable. May adjusted her peach colored mid thigh dress one more time to make sure the tag wasn't visible, her roommate had assured her that the dress complemented her pale complexion perfectly. Her roommate had spent hours curling her hair using a ton of hairspray so her unruly hair wouldn't turn into a really bad afro before the clock struck midnight and somehow May had agreed to wear a pair of nude heals which were just for show since she couldn't go 4 steps without tripping but lucky for her she had a pair of sneakers hidden in her bag so she could make the switch just before they needed to leave. May glances at her reflection on a fork and she had to admit, she didn't look that bad, aside from her huge prescription glasses and the bandage around her arm from where she had almost broken it getting off the elevator, she looked really pretty.

"May?"Spencer honestly was stunned, she had always known that even with all those frumpy clothes and bushy hair May was still very attractive but with the way she looked now it was hard to picture May as that shy awkward girl who had tripped so many times it was a miracle she didn't have brain damage.

"Is the make up too weird on me?"

"No, you look gorgeous "

It had been so long since Spencer had been on a real date with someone other than Emily that she was afraid things would be awkward but the only thing awkward was how May looked everytime a waiter tried to flirt with her, if Spencer was out with anyone else they probably would have relished in the attention but May didn't know what to do and just seamed to blush and duck her head and sink lower in her seat. May gave off this sweet innocent look that Spencer found so adorable. She was glad she agreed to go on this date.

...

"Aria? "Emily tentivly knocked on the door to Aria's art studio. She hadn't really spoken to the shorter girl since she had ended things with Lexi. Ending things with Lexi the way she did was terrible, she knew that, but really she didn't see any other way of doing it, she knew if she tried talking to Lexi she would see the love Lexi had for her and she would stay with Lexi out of pity, just because she didn't want to break Lexi's heart but Lexi deserved better than to be someone's back up plan. Looking at their situation now Emily realized that the way in which she loved Lexi was different from the way she loves Spencer, Lexi was the first person to accept her for everything she was, she was the first person who's feelings didn't change after she found out about Emily's body, and it made Emily feel wanted and desired. She would always be grateful to Lexi for that but Emily had made the mistake of confusing what she felt for Lexi with romantic love.

"Aria? "Emily looked at the distressed girl with fright. Aria's eyes were puffy and her hair was in a messy greasy bun and she wore one of her paint covered overalls and was furiously putting paint onto the canvas like she was possessed. Her usual clean studio looked like a bomb had just went off. Emily came closer trying to see what Aria was making, it looked like various shades of red forming into-

"What do you want! "Aria hissed and for a moment Emily did really think her little friend was possessed by the dead look in her eyes and the cruel look on her face. Aria covered up her latest masterpiece still glaring at Emily.

"Get out! "Aria yelled and Emily jumped at the sound of her voice. "Don't ever!"Aria grabbed at glass from the counter and flung it at Emily's head " Come back here again !"Aria reached for a picture frame once Emily had dodged the glass."I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! "Aria yelled as she grabbed more objects to throw at Emily's head.

"Hey !hey!"Ezra came out of nowhere and effortlessly lifted a kicking and screaming Aria in his arms and tried to calm her down by holding him close to his strong body. Holding on to the girl he loved as she yelled through her tears.

"Its all your fault! !Because of you my bestfriend is gone!"She fought her way out of Ezra ' s strong grip but before she could launch herself at Emily Ezra had her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!"she banged and clawed at his shoulders."My bestfriend is gone and she's never coming back! She left town because of you !"

Emily couldn't listen to another word. She had to see for herself! So practically running to Lexi's apartment she had to make sure it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. She expected Lexi to be upset not to just up and leave town and definitely not for good.

...

"Tell me"

"Spence -"

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh. Is your name short for something or is it a family thing? Do you have sisters called June and April "Spencer joked as she pulled on May's waist holding her close as May blushed under her gaze and hid her head in Spencer's shoulder. "Stop staring " May mumbled even though she liked the feeling of Spencer's arms around her and it wasn't just because she hadn't gotten a chance to change out of her heals and was scared to trip and get blood on her dress which she was hoping to return by tomorrow.

"I'm just not used to seeing you look so..."

"Normal? "

"it's just your body in this dress " Spencer squeezed May's slim waist for emphasis and started kissing May's neck. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in or if she was just really horny, she just really wanted to get May out of that dress.

"I dress...the way I do...out of safety "May said as she found it becoming hard to form her words.

"Safety? "Spencer repeated as her kisses began to lead to May's oh so inviting cleavage. Spencer really loved just how gifted May was in that department.

"If...If I wore heals and expensive fashionable clothing everyday...I would be broke and most likely break my legs..."May closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as Spencer cupped her left breast causing her to lose her train of thought. May was so loving this almost as much as Spencer. Spencer began to kiss up May's neck hoping to get to feel those pink lips on hers when her eyes locked with dark brown ones that caused her to yelp and let go off May. May's first reaction to Spencer's behavior was to take a huge step back which she realized was a terrible idea when she fell backwards and her ass hit the ground.

"May!"

"Quick, help me up before I bleed through this dress "May extended her arms for Spencer to help her up, May wasn't really embarrassed about falling flat on her ass, she was more glad that she hadn't listened to her roommate when she suggested May not wearing shorts under her dress. Spencer helped May up then looked down at the little boy who couldn't have been more than 11."Shouldn't you be home kid?"

"I'm looking for " The little pulled out an envelope from his back pack that Spencer recognised immediately as he handed it to her with a bored look . "Spencer Hastings, she's marrying my sister."The boy shrugged as Spencer stared down alarmed at the wedding invitation in her hand, her wedding invitation.

"Why don't I fix you something to eat little man "May escorted the little boy inside choosing to give Spencer some time to herself because she looked like she was about to faint. Spencer looked down at the invitation in horror. As a wedding gift to Emily Spencer had sent out multiple invitations and emails to Emily's family trying to get them to come to the wedding but she never got a single response back so when her mother had made all the phone calls letting everyone know that the wedding was off Spencer didn't really think it mattered if they called Emily's family or not since they obviously didn't care but now it seemed like this little boy cared enough to come all the way to Rosewood.


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer took a deep sigh before she entered the kitchen were she could hear the sound of laughter which was so strange even to her. Spencer peeped around the corner and saw May and Emily's brother laughing at May as she struggled to balance a spoon on the tip of her nose but every time she moved it would fall and she would scrunch her face up in frustration. Spencer kneeled against the wall with a smile, there wasn't any one May couldn't charm. Spencer looked down at her phone wondering if she should call Emily now or wait until she knew the full story here, after all she didn't want May going home so late at and she wasn't ready for May and Emily to meet. She was gonna prolong that disaster for as long as she could.

"I thought you were fixing him something to eat?"Spencer startled May causing May to almost fall over her chair but she caught the counter in time to avoid a nasty fall.

"I fixed him some ice - cream "

"Chocolate ice - cream "The tan boy stuck the spoon in his mouth and moaned at the taste too preoccupied to notice May slip over to Spencer's side.

"Noah took the bus over here "

"Alone? !Where are his parents "

"They think he's still away at camp " May shook her head as she looked on at the tan boy. If his parents knew where he was he was gonna be in a world of trouble. "You know he seams like a pretty smart kid " May smiled

"and he has really good hair . Do you think he uses some kind of product? "May fiddled with her hair self consciously "I'm serious!"May hit Spencer's shoulder when Spencer laughed at her."His hair is just too shinny!"

Spencer pulled May closer by her tiny waist and buried her face in her neck chuckling at May's comments but it wasn't long before she was sobbing into May's shoulder. She couldn't keep this from Emily but she still wasn't ready to see her,the pain was just too fresh and what sucked the most is that still after everything the love was still there, she still craved Emily's touch and love even though Emily broke her heart.

"We could just deal with all this tomorrow "May knew Spencer still had deep feelings for her ex but above everything else she was Spencer's friend and she would still be her friend even if Spencer decided to go back to her ex."You can call Emily tomorrow"

"This is probably the worst date ever right? "

"Not even close, I actually had fun and got to hang out with a really cool kid " May kissed Spencer's cheek and wiped a stray tear from Spencer's cheek. "I'm going to go home but I can come by tomorrow...If you still want me to, no pressure or anything. "

"I'll call you " Spencer says because honestly she isn't sure if she wants May to come over, she doesn't know if seeing Emily again will send her spiraling into depression or if it might lead to her forgiving her way too easily.

"See you around kid "May waves to the tan boy and takes off her shoes before leaving, she would rather walk barefoot than spend another moment in her heals.

"Are you cheating on my sister? "Is the first words that come out of the boys mouth and Spencer thinks its pretty damn ironic that shes the one being accused of cheating and then she briefly wonders if this sweet boy has ever met Emily, judging by how estranged Emily is too her family there's a pretty big chance Emily hasn't even met her brother.

"I'll go make up the guest room " Spencer excuses herself as quickly as she can wanting to get as far away from this situation as she possibly can.

...

"Thank you so much for this Maya "

" Thank you for the coffee or Thank you for letting you crash at my place? "

"Both " Emily sips at her coffee "But seriously though Maya I really appreciate you helping me out even though I hav'nt been the best house guest "

"You've spent everyday crying and eating away your feelings but you just got you heart broken so I'll excuse your laziness "Maya joked but Emily didn't even smile."but really Emily how you? "

"aside from the constant need to drown in self pity?I'm just overwhelmed with guilt. Aria hates me. Spencer hates me and Lexi left town because of me"

"Firstly, Aria will forgive you its just going to take some time and secondly, the way I see it Lexi knew exactly what she was getting into when she through herself at an almost married women so as far as I'm concerned this will be a lesson to her on the importance of keeping her legs closed"

"And Spencer? "

"Spencer is a whole other story. There is not a doubt in my mind that you and her can make it through this"

"I'm not so sure "

"Bullshit, Spencer is pretty damn smart and she's going to realize that Lexi was just your "Night before "girl "

"My what? "

"Your night before girl, the girl you get with when you're all drunk and depressed with your brain fogged with clouds of bad judgment and the need to get laid. Lexi's beautiful, fun,spontaneous and most importantly, she's down for anything and this accompanied by the fact that you haven't been with anyone other than Spencer the chances of you accepting Lexi's advances were pretty high but now your drunkeness is over and this is the hangover after a one night stand that lasted way too long " Just than Shona walked into the kitchen and pulled Maya onto her lap to give her a morning kiss which ended up being more like a morning make out session. Emily had to clear her throat twice before the two finely remembered they weren't alone and Emily was pretty sure that if she wasn't in the room the two love birds would have been going at it like bunnies.

"Morning Shona "Emily greeted but the dark skinned girl just gave a nod and grabbed her coffee before kissing Maya deeply and giving her ass a quick squeeze. Emily watched them with envy, they were so inlove and they had the life Emily longed for. When Shona had strutted out the kitchen Maya bent over the counter biting her lip as she got a good look at her wife's ass.

"See that's what I want!"

"Shona ' s ass?"Maya scrunched up her face.

"No, I want the love you guys have, I want the house and the amazing marriage without all the fighting "

"Emily you must seriously be a special kind of stupid "Maya shook her head in disappointment at her friend "Honesty do you think what Shona and I have just happened over night? We had to work pretty damn hard to get even a fraction of what we have now, in the beginning we went to therapy so often that we were brides maids at our therapists wedding and you how religious Shona ' s family is, her grandma still refers to me as 'Shona ' s special friend ' even though we've been married for almost 4 years now. We even met at druggie boot camp were and her family had dropped by to 'Pray for the damned ' "Maya sighed in frustration "Look Emily if you truly love Spencer and I believe you do. You need to stop being so damn lazy and work things out, give your realtionship a fighting chance, give it all you've got not that half assed bullshit you always do and then once you've did everything you possibly can to make it work and you guys still aren't happy, well maybe you should just let go but don't just sit there and tell me you want love when your not even willing to fight for it" Maya shook her head in disappointed. Emily was her friend but even she had to agree that Emily needed to get her head out her ass. Emily was about to reply when her phone began to ring and Spencer's face flashed on the screen. Emily's heart instantly began to flood with hope at the thought of Spencer wanting to talk to her, maybe even wanting to take her back!Could this mean that Spencer had forgiven her?did Spencer still miss her?was she willing to give her a second chance. A chance to prove how much she loved her.

Maybe Maya was right, maybe they could make it through this.

...

"Spencer? "Emily walked into the living room looking for Spencer. She took a look around and realised nothing had been changed since Spencer had kicked her out. Emily could get the brief smell of her favorite brand of coffee which Spencer hated but would still make for Emily every morning, the place still had countless pictures of them locked in loving embraces that Spencer had spent hours arranging and rearranging wanting it to be the perfect display of their love. When she past one picture in particular which they had taken on their very first date Emily was hit with a flood of emotions, they had been so happy and how easily Emily had ruined that without even thinking about what she was giving up.

"Emily, good your here " Spencer looked nothing like Emily, Emily's eyes were puffy with dark circles from crying herself to sleep, her hair which was usually always perfectly curled was just tossed carelessly over her shoulder with a messy greasy look to it and she wore one of Shona ' s baggy sweat pants and shirt where as Spencer wore one of her usual suits yet somehow with her hair draped over her shoulders in flowing curls she seamed to have a glow about her that Emily had never seen before.

"Someone's here to see you " Emily forced her eyes away from Spencer to the tan boy looking up at her and in that moment her heart stopped and she froze. He was so much older than she remembered but that brown hair and curious eyes were still the same as she remembered. She never realized how much she missed him until she was on her knees hugging the life out of him and had tears running down her cheeks. She never thought this moment would come, he was so little when her parents had disowned her, she didn't even think he would remember her so she spent so much time pretending she was an only child to parents that had been long dead to her.

Spencer watched their interaction with a soft smile and she knew she had did the right thing calling Emily over for this reunion. Emily looked so happy right now and it was almost enough to make her forget what Emily had done and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to get closer to Emily but judging by the tingling feeling in her hands and her rising anger she felt towards Emily she was certain that she would definitely unleash the Hastings fury on Emily if they were alone but Spencer was determined to keep her cool and not over stress herself especially since she was going with Alison, Hanna and May to an ultra sound later in the day and she was still on the fence weather she wanted to tell Emily about the pregnancy, I mean she couldn't hide it forever.

"How did you get here? "Emily wiped her tears " Do Pam and Wayne know your here?are they here? !" Emily couldn't see her parents now!She couldn't deal with them!

"They think I'm away at camp "

"Camp?!"Emily run her fingers through her hair "Pam will kill the both of us if she finds you here! "

"Then I'll just stay here with you and Spencer "

"Yes! you can stay here in Rosewood with me until it's time for you to go home, they won't even know you were here" It was brilliant! Emily could bond with her brother without their parents keeping them apart.

"Emily can I talk to you for a second "Spencer called Emily aside because clearly he ex wasn't thinking straight but even then she kept her distance .

"You have to send him home Emily "

"Why?"

"Because it's kidnapping if you don't " Spencer tried to be the voice of reason in this less than ordinary situation

"Sooner or later the camp counselors are going to figure out that he ran away and then this whole thing is going to go from bad to worse but if you call your parents -"

"They will try to keep me away from him, I might never get to see my brother again "

"You don't know that but Emily you NEED to call them at least so they know he's safe " Emily shook her head in disagreement, she didn't want to see her parents, not now, not ever she just wanted to be apart of her brother's life and to be with the girl she loved. Emily went over to her brother and ruffled his dark hair affectionately. She was going to savour every moment she had with him and take the time to really bond with him the way a she'd always hopped but never got the chance. "How do you feel about video games?"Emily asked him brightly as Spencer turned her back to them and got on the phone to make the call they both knew was necessary.

Emily turned out Spencer's voice and focused all her attention on her brother trying to get to know as much about him as could before he had to go back home. The phone call was brief but than Spencer hung up and with one final look at the siblings Spencer announced "Your parents are on their way to Rosewood "


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is he!Where is my baby!"Pam Fields practically sprinted out the car and ran up the Hastings drive way and the moment she saw that beautiful mess of brown hair her heart swelled with love and affection that only a mother could understand. "My baby!"Pam pulled the boy into a hug leaving kisses all over his face."Don't you ever do that again! "Pam heald onto his still chubby cheeks than pulled him in for another hug.

"Mom your suffocating me"

"Let the boy breath Pam" Wayne not really one for displays of affection ruffled the boys head and Pam scoffed at her husband. "Hug the boy"

"Mom-"

"Hug your father "The two males embraced eachother awkwardly for a second. Both being uncomfortably with showing affection. Like father like son.

Emily watched her parents interact with her baby brother and she couldn't help but remember the times when her mother would gush over her and treat her like she was still a baby. She missed playing catch with her dad but most of all she missed her mother's warm hugs. Spencer linked her fingers with Emily's but still refused to look up at her. It was like whatever they were going through was put on hold for now in an agreement to keep the peace while Emily faced her family.

"What were you thinking running away like that!"

"He was coming to see me " Emily spoke up and Pam looked in her direction and froze. She hadn't seen her first born in so long she'd almost forgot she had another child but now with Emily standing right in front of her there was no denying it. She didn't even recognise her baby. She had always thought her oldest child had bared a stricking resemblance to her grandmother and that stament had never been more true than in this moment. Emily was...she was gorgeous and those eyes...those were still the same, they still reminded her of that beautiful baby she heald in her arms what feels like a lifetime ago. and Pam fealt the need to hold her in her arms like she'd dreamt of doing for so long. To have her baby back.

"Mom say something "Emily begged. Pam forced herself to look away and clutched her husbands hand. She loved both her children, she still had all the baby pictures and all the report cards she even had copies of all Emilys books but she just couldn't accept Emily's lifestyle. She couldn't understand why Emily would want to live her life as a woman and want to be with other women. The whole thing confused her and made her sick.

"Thank you for taking care of him but we'll be leaving now "

"No ! I want to stay here "The little boy insisted.

"That's not a good idea-"

"Why can't I stay with my sister! "

"Because. ..because. ..she's very sick you see..."She crouched down and took her sons hands in hers. Ignoring the hurt look that crossed Emily's face. As she tried to turn her youngest child against her oldest.

" And it isn't healthy for you to be around people like them " Pam spared a glance to Spencer that was glaring daggers at her so hard she got chills. Wayne looked at Emily and saw the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. He didn't understand it?he couldn't even begin to understand what Emily was feeling neither could he comprehend why she was the way she was all he knew was that he missed her. He missed playing baseball in the yard, he missed the hand made fathers day cards and he missed wearing his 'World's greatest dad' shirt that she had given him for his birthday. That shit now lay in the back of his closet because he couldn't even look at it anymore without feeling guilty. They had kicked her out the house when she was 15 all because of something that she couldn't change and that had been eating him up ever since. Nothing was ever the same after that, not his marriage not his home and definitely not his conscious. It was like her absence left whole in his life but my the time he'd realized the huge mistake he'd made she was already long gone. "I don't want you around these people -"

"Pam that's enough! "Wayne snapped."Gay, straight, male or female that is still my baby your talking about! "

Emily was almost as stunned as her mother. Her father had never ever stood up for her especially against her mom, in their house Pam Fields ran the show especially since her dad was away so often.

"You can't seriously -"

"I said enough! " He yelled so loud that even Pam flinched. It was a rare thing to see her dad this upset especially at Pam, her parents had took each other's part no matter what.

"Kid..."Wayne looked at her with regret for the way he had treated his first born."I am so sorry...For everything."Before Emily could even realize what was happening she had wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug."Daddy! " She never thought she would call anyone that ever again, she never thought her dad would ever accept her yet here he was begging for her forgiveness. She'd tried so hard to hate her parents for abandoning her when she needed them the most but a bigger part of her had hope that some day they would actually accept her.

"I won't. ..I won't be apart of this " Pam hissed and Wayne shook his head in disappointment.

"Let's go for a walk "Spencer ushered the boy outside with Pam looking nervously at them like she thought Spencer was going to kidnap the boy.

""I dont feel comfortable with him around them " Pam insisted "We should go"

" What is wrong with you! " Wayne yelled causing Pam to sit back down immediately."That is our baby right there "Wayne pointed to Emily."We waited for so long to have a baby and when we finely have one we abandon her just because she does something we don't approve off "Pam remembered how they tried for almost 3 years before Emily was conceived and fealt ashamed at her actions but was still convinced keeping her out their lives was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I hurt you " Wayne wiped Emilys tear stained cheeks. "I don't know if its too late but I want more than anything to be apart of your life, to see more of the amazing human being you've grown up to be. Please "Wayne begged and Emily closed her eyes tight as tears fell. She didn't think she could let her parents hurt her again but if she didn't believe in second chances how did she expect Spencer to give her a chance to make things right.

"I was a horrible dad the first time around, please give me a chance to do it the right way"

Pam Fields tightened her fists clutching the bottom of her shirt as she watched her husband hug their daughter and she felt herself tempted to do the same and let her child know how much she loved and missed her but she couldn't because she just couldn't wrap her head around Emily's lifestyle and could honestly never see herself accepting her. So Pam sat put and looked down reluctant to even look up at the scene before her.

When Wayne pulled away they both had the largest tear stained smiles on their faces as he wiped away her smudged mascara. Her father had never been an affectionate man but right now Emily believed him when he said he wanted to be better.

"Pam aren't you going to say something "Wayne knew his wife better than anyone else and he knew when she was at war with herself and no matter how hard she tried to hide it it was always clear to him that she missed their child as much as him even more but she was just to stubborn and set in her ways to admit she'd made a mistake.

"Pam. ."Pam just got up and raced out the door passing Spencer as she ran towards their car.

"Do you even care!"Emily yelled after her."Doesn't it even bother you to know what I've been through "

"You made your choice, you needed to live with the replications "Pam said making her voice cold and standing still with her back turned to Emily because she didn't want her to see how hard this was for her.

"Choice!You think this was a choice! This me is who I am mum, this has always been me! And it hurts that you can't see that. It hurts that a total stranger could take me into their home and love me unconditionally but my mother can't even look at me"

"I've only ever wanted the best for you and this isn't it"

"No you wanted what was best for you, if you truly wanted the best for me you would just allow me to be happy and not try to shame into being something I'm not " Emily said forceful."You made your choice now I'm making mine. If you walk way now make sure this time it's for good, I'm through holding on to hope that you will someday love me again. If you leave now don't even expect me at your funeral."Emily stood up to her mother even as Spencer and her brother watched on while her father held onto her shaking hand. Pam stood still and felt like her heart was braking at the tone of Emily's voice. Emily had never been anything but loving and respectful towards her and always wanted her approval. Even though it was her decision to cut Emily out of her life she always thought that all Emily needed was a dose of reality to realize what a huge mistake she was making. She had hoped that Emily would see how unfair and cruel the world away from home could be especially to someone like her and that would make her reconsider her lifestyle and she would understand how wrong it was and beg to come back home and Pam would have her baby back.

"Mom!"Emily yelled as her mother still turned away from her. She hoped her mother after all these years would finely accept her but when Pam just straightened up her shoulders and walked away with her head heald high Emily felt like she'd just been stabbed as she clutched onto her father for dear life.

"She just needs time " Wayne assured her as he kissed the top of her forehead than wiped her tears softly.

" We have to go but we're not leaving town until we make things right " Her father promised her and the way he said it made Emily believe him. Her brother and her father both gave her hugs before she watched them dissappear down the street. Emily walked into the house with Spencer right behind her not that she really noticed since she was still in shock after standing up to her mother. She had never stood up for herself like that, the feeling was -

Emily almost yelped as her lips were captured by Spencer's and she was shoved against the wall in a really Un-Spencer like fashion. Not that she wasn't enjoying it. Especially with the way Spencer was kissing her like they were back in Spencers college having a quick make -out session before Spencer had to go back to class and Emily had to go back to work. Emily moaned /yelped when Spencer pinched her nipple through her shirt . The mix of pain and pleasure was very new to Emily but she surprisingly found herself unbelievably turned on by the idea of the level of control Spencer had over her especially now that Spencer had her trapped between the wall with her body pressed up against Emily so close the smell of her perfume was making Emily dizzy.

Spencer had no idea what she was doing this whole day had been weird and confusing. Emily and her were acting like they were still a couple even though Spencer was still pretty pissed at her, maybe that's were this aggressiveness was coming from but seeing Emily stand up for herself like that and with all the pregnancy hormones running through her Spencer's underwear seamed to pool with wetness at the site of Emily.

"off " Spencer hissed as she tugged impatiently on the bottom of Emily's shirt and Emily rushed to get it off to expose herself to Spencer, once Emily's chest was bare Spencer smirked at her very aware of how painful turned on Emily was at this moment."Off " Spencer tagged at Emily's jeans before walking away to their room and discarding her clothes as she went. Emily stood stunned for a minute before reality caught up to her and she rushed to take off her pants almost tripping in the process. This was happening! This was SO happening!

When Emily came into the room she was stunned at Spencer laying on their bed naked waiting for her. When Spencer noticed her she gave a 'come here' motion with her finger and Emily nervously crawled over to her.

"Uh uh " Spencer pushed the tip of her foot on Emily's chest stopping her from laying down on top of her.

"Down girl "Spencer smirked and Emily smiled when she realized where Spencer was going with this.

Spencer stifled back a moan as Emily buried her face in between her legs and got to work. Spencer moaned loudly and put her fingers in Emily's hair and arched her back pressing Emily's face deeper into her wetness. Emily was always really good at this and it had been a while since Emily and her had been intimate. This did'nt mean they were back together this just meant Emily really knew how to please her when it came to sex.

Spencer was clutching onto her left breast while one hand held Emily in place but she needed more. Spencer pushed Emily away from her on shaky legs. If this was going to happen it was going to happen her way. Spencer pushed Emily on her back got on top of her and held her hands over her head.

"No touching " Spencer warned and waited for Emily to nod her head in agreement. "Good " Spencer smirked than braced herself before she grabbed Emily's hard member and slowly lowered herself onto it gasping at the feeling as Emily let out a moan. Emily and her had dated for almost a year before she discovered Emily's secret but now with it buried in her she wondered how Emily was able to hide it for so long. Spencer moved up and down slowly then picked up her pace getting more wild with her movements. It was like she wanted to erase all of Lexi from Emily's mind and body. Even with Lexi long gone and Emily and her over she still loved Emily and she was at the point were she'd stopped being sad and moved on to being pissed off. It wasn't long before both Emily and her were cuming and they both held on to each other as they let go. When they had both calmed down Spencer rolled off Emily and went to her side of the bed as Emily lay there with a dazed happy smile on her trying to figure out what all this meant for them. She turned to Spencer right as Spencer's phone began to ring.

"Yes Hanna "Spencer answered barley giving Emily another glance as she listened to Hanna ramble on.

"You can let yourself out "Spencer instructed as she held the phone to her chest.

"You want me to leave? "

"or you can stay in the guest room " Spencer got comfy on her bed and turned away from Emily returning to her conversation "Hanna he changed his Facebook profile picture to Kehlani, that's hardly anything to confront him about " Spencer spoke to Hanna as Emily watched her stunned and confused.

...

_Author's note: Hy guy's! _

_Sorry I've been M.I.A, I've just been too busy with exams to do much writing. _

_Also... this story is almost over but there will be a lot of May in the next chapter and I do promise a happy ending although there will be a little time jump._

_Let me know what you think! _

_Review! !_


	22. Chapter 22

Alison Di'Larentes hadn't really changed that much since high school. While Hanna was thriving in the fashion world and now in serious relationship while Spencer was kicking ass in court Alison was still single and had simply swapped out her high school followers for more glamorous ones and a far more extravagant Kingdom to rule. She was one of the most sort after sports agent in the country and she had worked hard to get where she was in life. She scrunched her face up, disgusted when she spotted May across the room, the girl was a walking disaster with her frumpy clothing and frizzy blond hair, add those gigantic glasses to the mix and May was possibly the wirdest looking girl Alison had ever come across, if they were all still in high school Alison would have destroyed her.

"I'm sorry Miss Di'Larentes but the wait will be no less than 45 minutes "

Alison instantly glared at the man. 45 minutes for a table. There was no way in hell she was waiting that long like some loser. He was obviously new here because everyone who's anyone knows that Alison doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"Now you listen here you little sad excuse for -"

"Chuck it's okay , she's with me !"May came out of nowhere almost bumping into a waitress in her hast to get to Alison to stop her from coursing a scene. "She's a friend "May explained as she held Alison ' s soft hand and led her to her table. Alison was still really annoyed that someone like May could get a table and she couldn't.

"Number 1. We are not friends and number 2. I didn't need your help!"Alison roughly pulled her hand away.

"I...I wasn't trying to help. ..well I was but ...not you...I was.."May let out a long sigh in frustration. Alison really made her uncomfortable and she was really really intimidating. "Chuck is new here and I didn't want you coursing a scene and possibly getting him fired "

"I dont care if he's new, there was suppose to be a special table reserved for me and he was supposed to know that. "Alison unfolded her napkin " its like my aunt always says, if the staff is not properly informed than its not your fault if you lose your temper because of their stupidly "

"Your aunt doesn't sound like a very nice person "

"Shes actually a she - devil but she's also very successful and powerful. So it all evens out" Alison shrugged and gave the waitress her order. Alison rolled her eyes when she started a full blown conversation with the woman before placing her order which had so many substitutions the girl might as well have stayed at home.

"You have got to be kidding me "Alison put her head down in embarrassment when May pulled a bottle of what looked to be homemade source out her large bag that she had placed under the table.

"I have like ten different allergies, I need something to give my food some extra spice " May blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't help if she had her little quarks that seamed to make people look at her weirdly.

"Just how? How can one person be so unfortunate, I mean your poor-"

"How do know I'm poor? I could like secretly be like the princess of Spain "

"Your glasses could possibly be the cheapest pair I've ever seen. Trust me your poor."May scrunched up her face at the comment but she could'nt argur about because her glasses were purposely the cheapest she could find that way she could easily replace them in case they broke or she lost them, she was already on her 5th pair this year. She tried out the whole contacts thing but she hated how uncomfortably they were and with her luck she would most likely get an infection. May took off her chuncky black glasses and placed them next to her and looked around the restaurant with some difficulty.

Surprising the both of them Alison let out a soft chuckle before grabbing the glasses and placing them on her face. "god how blind are you " Alison place it back on May's face when the girl started to squint. There was something about May that made her feel comfort in a weird kind of way that she only fealt around Spencer and Hanna.

"I'm almost legally blind actually "May held up her napkin that she had folded into a swan."Meet Betty" May smiled as she showed Alison her creation .

"Your such a loser " Alison grabbed it out her hand roughly.

"Hey!I resent that! And If you must know I was on the cheer squad at my old high school "May popped her collar proudly. She would have flipped her hair but it seamed to be extra frizzy so she just piled it into a huge messy bun.

"Really? you were a cheerleader "

"Well. .. I was more like their mascot "

"Ha!and the truth is revealed! "Alison clapped.

"Hey! Being a mascot is serous business !"May insisted but Alison just continued to laugh. "I was like the heart and soul of the team"

The more time Alison spent with May the more she realized that May was someone she wouldn't mind calling a friend even if May was the biggest nerd she had ever met. They talked all through dinner and surprisingly May didn't even flinch when Alison insulted her, she just seamed to brush it off like she was used to it which was strange since before today Alison was pretty sure May didn't even know her considering how hard May has always crushed on Spencer. Which was obvious to everyone but Spencer.

...

"Are we seriously not going to talk about it "

"Talk about what?"

"Spencer we had sex are we just going to ignore that"

"You had sex with Lexi let's talk about that instead "

Emily instantly shut her mouth when Spencer snapped at her and when Spencer continued to glare at her she averted her eyes and looked down instead. Spencer just rolled her eyes then went back to ignoring Emily but when it became obvious that Emily wasn't leaving any time soon. She groaned in annoyance. She was trying to move on with her life and she couldn't do that with Emily hovering over her like the ghost of ex - fiancées past.

"You don't actually live here anymore, you can leave "Spencer shooed her away.

"We need to talk Spencer "

"I gave you a topic you rejected it"

"Can we just talk-"

"Fine you want to talk!let's talk!"Spencer folded her arms."was sex with Lexi really that good that it was worth throwing everything we had down the drain "

"No"

"No it wasn't good or no it wasn't worth it. "

"Can we just not talk about this "Emily began to make her way out but before she could reach the door Spencer was standing in front of her.

"No Emily!Your not just going to brush this off like you do everything else! "

"I don't brush anything off-"

"Oh please! You are like the queen of brush offs! I didn't even want to come to back to Rosewood and I made that pretty clear but you just just brushed my feelings off!"

"The same way your ignore mine!"

"I do not "

"You do! You always have !"

"Were you thinking about my feelings when you were fucking Lexi every other day. "Spencer yelled out and fealt that familiar ache in her chest that she's fealt ever since she found out about the affair. "When you were telling her you loved her and buying her expensive gifts, paying her bills! were you thinking about me and how you were hurting me "

Emily just looked stunned at Spencer, yeah she had spent a lot of money on Lexi during the course of their affair but she always thought she'd covered her tracks pretty well in that department.

"Answer me Emily, just one honest answer. Did you ever stop to think about me"

"No " Emily whispered "I wasn't thinking."Emily whipped a tear from her cheek "All I was thinking about was how she made me feel "

Spencer closed her eyes and took calming breaths as she listened to Emily speak even though it hurt. Maybe this was the reality check she needed to finely let Emily go.

"She made me feel normal, like I was just an average girl, nothing different or weird about me. That was something no one has ever made me feel before "

"No even me ?"Spencer clinched out.

"My whole life I felt like I either had to hide or have to pretend to be someone I'm not. You could never understand what that's like. You've always had your family by your side or friends that were willing to love all of you. You've had people you could be yourself with.I've never have that. When we got together and you found out about my body I knew you still loved me but it was like your were doing everything you could do to ignore it and then I was just back to pretending and your it hurt because you were supposed to be the one person to love all of me " Emily wiped her tears and sighed. It seamed like since she'd come to Rosewood all she'd done was cry."Lexi didn't treat me any different than any of the other people she'd been with, she accepted everything about me without a second thought and i let that get to my head. I was stupid. I was so stupid and I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. I love you so much and being without you feels like...It feels like I can't breath, Spencer all i want is you, only you no one else. Please don't give up on us " Emily pleaded.

"The way you gave up on us. Emily you left!"

"I know and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I will always regret it but I can't live without you. I need you Spencer "

Spencer was silent. She didn't know what she was feeling, Emily hurt her worse than anyone ever has before but she still loved her, she still misses but she didn't know if she could ever move past this.

"Spencer baby -"

"You just don't get it Emily!I want to forgive you, I want to tell you that everything's gonna go back to normal but I don't. ...i just... "Spencer pulled on her hair in frustration "I don't know how I'm ever supposed to trust again! Every time you're not with me I'm always going to wonder if your busy with some other women telling her the same things you tell me. I've seen the messages and the pictures you and Lexi would send eachother, I know what you're capable of Emily,your the one person that can break me and if I give you another chance I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder afraid of how you'll hurt me next and I .."Spencer wiped at her tears" I can't live my life in fear of you breaking my heart again "Spencer sobbed. It hurt so bad. Every time she saw Emily everything hurt. It was the kind of pain she knew would never really go away. "I have to do what's best for me and my baby "

...

"You are just surrounded by negative energy"

"So your a physic now?"Alison raised one perfect eye brow at May who just shrugged.

" You gotta get yourself cleansed before all that bad mojo messes with you"

"Do you seriously believe in that crap"

"Sure do. Us Anderson women are known for our superstitious beliefs and...my mom really is a physic"

"Let me guess...You grew up in farm surrounded by flip flop wearing hippies with no electricity and spent your days talking to the fruit in your so called victory garden and your parents are tree hugging hippie which is why they gave you such a lame name"

"Do you always judge people so easily "May rolled her eyes as she started searching through her bag for her keys only to realise that they weren't there. Guess she was going to have to climb up the fire escape. ...again.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello you awesome people! _

_Its been a long time since I've updated but with classes over I will be updating more and the next chapter will up in a few days. _

...

Cece Drake has never really been the most reliable friend . She loved to have a good time and add a little drama anywhere she went. She never stayed too long in the same place and changed her number more often than she changed her hair colour so when her long time friend Lexi showed up at her LA apartment in tears over a broken heart well Cece figured it's been a while since she'd had a good partner in crime and this time around buzz kill Aria wasn't around to slow them down.

"Lexi!Lex!"Cece yelled distracted from the doorway not looking from her phone but Lexi just continued to sleep letting out soft snores and drooling on Cece ' s favourite pillow. Cece looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes at the site of Lexi's breasts sticking out from under the covers. For reasons Cece would never understand Lexi always slept naked.

"What is with you!"Cece shook her but Lexi just groaned and rolled over giving Cece full view of the slobber on her cheek ."Seriously whenever I come in here your asleep "Cece shook her one more time and when her only response was a groan she smirked and got an evil idea. She sat up closer to Lexi and pulled the covers away slowly before sneaking her hand in between Lexi's legs and pinched as hard as she could.

"Hey!"Lexi jumped up right just as Cece removed her hand."What the fuck Cece!"Lexi groaned and instanly regreted moving because of her mild hangover while Cece agressivly wiped her hand on the covers. "Bitch why is my hand wet!"Cece yelled still wiping her hand while Lexi laughed at her."Wet dream "Lexi chuckled evilly at the look of horror that crossed Cece ' s face as she ran out to wash her hand. The day Lexi left town she'd bumped into Sean and he was being his usual charming self and the fact that he was the complete opposite of Emily resulted in Lexi letting him fuck her and she sneaked out the next morning and since then she hasn't had sex with anyone else. Lexi pulled on the covers before cuddling up to her pillow. She inhaled and frowned at the smell, it didn't smell bad in fact it smelled like the apple juice she'd spilled on it earlier and almost instantly her eyes began to water. Emily's hair always smelled of apples.

When Cece walked back into the room Lexi was sobbing loudly into the pillow. "Again with the water works!"

"I miss her!"

"See this is what happens when you let someone get so comfortable in between your legs that they end up fucking with your heart and your mind. This right here is exactly why you never get attached "

Lexi rubbed furiously at her eyes. She'd brought this on herself and if she was looking for sympathy Cece was the last place to look.

"If you'd followed all my rules. .."

Lexi groaned in annoyance because she knew exactly where this was going and she wasn't in the mood to hear Cece tell her how stupid she was for falling in love. Especially with someone that was already taken. "Cece can you not-" Lexi put her hands over her mouth before racing to the bathroom to throw up. Again. Lately she could hardly keep anything down and she knew that was because she hadn't been taking care of herself and a huge part of her just wanted to go home and have Aria baby her like she always did especially since at this point all the drugs, the alcohol and the lack of sleep were really getting to didn't even know what day of the week it was, everything just seamed to blend into one hazy dream but whenever she stopped long enough to think than she would remember Emily, Emily who left her heartbroken for Spencer fucking Hastings. Lexi knew she would most likely have a mental breakdown if she stayed in Rosewood any longer so she blocked out everyone from her life and went to the only person she knew would help forget everything that went down in Rosewood and so far Cece was doing a pretty good job at erasing her troubles.

"You okay in there?"

"Wha...what did you give me last night? "

"Nothing "Cece lied. Lexi kept going on about Emily so she slipped her a little something to help her have a good time."I never left your side and I literally tucked you into bed. "Cece handed Lexi clean underwear and a shirt when she walked out the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Lexi through herself on the bed after dressing and ignored how the shirt felt a little tight. Since she left Rosewood she have been actively gaining weight but she honestly didn't give a fuck about a little break up weight.

"We've got a party tonight"Cece sang as she smiled up from her phone and Lexi just groaned,she wanted just one day were she didn't wake up and vomit out her guts.

"Don't give me that look"Cece shoved her with her foot.

"Ceceee pleaseeee"Lexi whined.

"Nope not gonna happen. I have got this guy I want you to meet and he is just delicious!"

"I'm still not over Emily "

"Yawn, I'm over it"Cece rolled her eyes at the fact that Lexi was still mopping around "Here " Cece handed her over her phone to Lexi. "Give Aria and your brother a call. They probably think your dead " Cece sat beside her and logged on to her Facebook. "Are you gonna give me some privacy? "

"Nope. I don't want you making an ass of yourself by calling Emily "

...

At first Emily was stunned beyond belief. Spencer was ! That definitely was the last thing she expected but that didn't stop her from bubbling in excitement. She didn't know it was possible to be this happy. With all the different medication she was on she didn't even think it was possible to get Spencer pregnant. Yeah she still had a long way to go before her and Spencer were back together but now more than ever Emily was determined to make things right. Spencer was already a few months along and Emily wasn't planning on missing anymore of her pregnancy, she was gonna be there every step of the way. it didn't matter how many times Spencer kicked her out or yelled at her there was no way she was gonna give up on the women she loved not now, not ever.

All that week Maya and Shana had been in DC visiting Maya's parents. Maya had invited Emily to come with them but Emily respectfully declined. At this point with Hanna and Aria both pissed at her Maya was her only friend but with how loudly Maya and Shana had sex Emily was looking foward to falling asleep without needing earplugs. Maya had been sending her pictures nonstop since she left which is why Emily was now going through her phone with a small smile. She came across a picture that Maya had taken of Shana asleep with her nephew on her chest and another with Shana standing up on a chair looking down terrified of a small dog. But it was one particular picture that made Emily freeze and her breath hitch. This wasnt one of the countless pictures Maya had sent her, no this was a picture Emily had taken so long ago she even forgot it existed. This was most likely the only picture she had left and Emily's mind instantly flashed back to when it was taken.

...

_Emily was pissed!and why was she pissed?The answer was simple. Lexi Summers had been avoiding her. Emily had tried to see Lexi three times that week and Lexi had bluntly blown her off and what really made Emily's blood boil was that Lexi had done it over a fucking text message. Here she was risking her realtionship for Lexi and Lexi couldn't even pick up the damn phone to call her! Lexi was treating her like she was just some slut on the side. Whenever Lexi wanted her Emily would blow off whoever she was with to see her because Emily understood that their time together was rare especially in a town like Rosewood where everyone was sticking their nose in other people's business but now when Emily wants to see her Lexi seams to be soo busy even though she hadn't been showing up at work. Emily had sent Lexi a few sexy pictures in hope that Lexi would want to meet her but Lexi would just reply one word responses that made Emily feel like crap._

_"Lexi! "Emily banged on the door. "I know you're in there! "Emily was done being ignored! _

_"Emily? "Lexi's voice was muffled because of the door which was still locked."Emily what are you doing here? go home"_

_"I came to see you and you want me to leave!"_

_"Emily I can't -"There was some shuffling and Emily pressed her ear against the door._

_"Let me in and we can talk like adults! "_

_"You can't come in!"_

_"Why " Emily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is there a girl in there with you! I can not believe you right now! "There was more shuffling than the door was pulled open and the moment Emily saw Lexi she took a step back. Lexi looked horrible and highly contagious. Her skin was pale and her nose was red and eyes watery. She was dressed like she was going out for a snow day wearing layers of clothing and her hair resembled a birds nest. _

_"I'm sick. So you-"Lexi stopped to sneeze which started a marathon of painful sounding coughs which resulted in her spitting into an old shirt that she was using as a handkerchief ."So you can go " Lexi said with her voice more husky than usual. _

_"Does Aria know you're this sick? "_

_"Out of town "_

_Emily pushed her way into Lexi's apartment closing the door behind her."Go to the bedroom "_

_"Emilyyyy"Lexi whinned " I'm too sick for sex"Lexi sneezed "I can try to suck your dick but I can't promise not to vomit "Lexi finished in a round of coughs that made Emily flinch. _

_"I'm not here for sex."Well actually she'd come over with the intention of getting lucky but right now that was the last thing on her mind. " I'm here to take care of you" Emily grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Lexi frowning at her trying to understand what Emily had said. Emily looked down at the picture and couldn't help but laugh at how terrible Lexi looked. "I'm keeping this for the next time you have one of your diva moments "Emily winked. "Now go rest and I will check on you in minute "_

_..._

Looking back on it now that was the day that Emily started treating Lexi like a girlfriend and not just a casual hook up. Emily also remembers how Lexi got her sick and Spencer took a week off work to take care of her and nurse her back to health. Emily took one last look at the picture before deleting it. That was it. Any trace of Lexi of Lexi was officially gone from her life and Emily felt strangely relieved. Just then Maya sent Emily a picture of her nephew asleep in his crib and couldn't help but think about what Spencer and her child might look like.


End file.
